Song of Scarlett and Gold
by Sinless14
Summary: The courage of a Lion. Alertness of a Stagg. Determination of a Wolf. A Wraith like a Dragon. The Cunning of a Fox. These combined brought an Empire to its knees, a Kingdom to war and that the actions of a single mans life would be remembered for all time. Rated M for Mature audience.
1. Episode I: From North to the Throne

**okay, I know I haven't been the most reliable updater and auther but to hell with it all. I have an idea, it gets on paper and then onto my computer. And then, I post for you all to see. Well hears another idea of mines.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto &amp; Game of Thrones, Not mine got it.**

* * *

The_ courage of a Lion. Alertness of a Stagg. Determination of a Wolf. A Wraith like a Dragon and of course the Cunning of a Fox. Westros will bend knee to a new king. The Fox King. RaTed R For Mature Audience._

* * *

**Episode I: From the North to the Throne.**

Never trust a Lannister….no no no, Hear me roar!; wait that's not right….a Lannister always pays his debts. Well whatever it is, it's a lie. I am the youngest Child of Tywin Lannister; Youngest half sibling to Jaime, Cersei and Tyrion Lannister. Uncle to Joffrey, Myrella, and Tommen Baratheon. I've been given many names, bastard, Hill, a boy who knows too much. But lately I've been called a different name. The Scarlett Fox. I've been told my tongue of silver tongue could get me out of trouble and my niche for always tricking someone into anything also helps. But I guess you want to know who I am and all; although I don't feel like telling you, I suppose I could this one time. I am Naruto Lannister; The Scarlett Fox and master of thieves. There, you know who I am, so I guess we can get on with this adventure of politics, war, sex and murder.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

**North: Winterfell**

The north. With all the evergreens and flora. It was still a blistering cold place to be. The royal ride north to visit the king of north was uneventful to say the least. Naruto rode from behind on his steed, wearing a mixture of leather and plate armor that looked to be more like robes than anything else. And to make the armor even more exotic; his cowl resembled the shape of a fox head. He let out a low groan, pulling on the reins a bit to speed up; coming along the left of the carriage to look inside to his sister. He could feel a cold draft come through as he muttered under his breath. It was made for the cold…well not yet anyways. He looked back into the carriage and cleared his throat.

"What is it now Naruto?" Cersei asked, not even looking in his direction. She was getting annoyed with his plentiful questions on the trip.

"Why is it so fucking cold up here?" Naruto asked; "And why did I have to come along for this ride? I was better off stay back at Kings Landing, managing the Den." Cersei let out a scoff and rolled her eyes. She knew what Naruto was talking about, hell everyone knows what Naruto means when he says 'Den'. It was his brothel, home and safe house.

"Because, you are the only one I trust over Joffrey."

"Bullshit. I'd beat the spoiled brat a new one." Naruto gave her a blank glare before raising a brow; "You are afraid he might end up doing something stupid in front of the Starrks." Cersei rolled her eyes and gave him a short nod. "Fine, I'll keep him in line. But expect a few black and blues to come." With that Naruto slowed down to watch over the rear once more; this time accompanied by his other older siblings; Tyrion. The dwarf.

It was once again a silent ride north. The twenty day ride came to an end when the stone gates of Winterfell came into view. The oldest Castle of all of Westeros. Naruto raised a golden brow at the walls. In his head, he was already calculating his route, climb, fall trajectory. Speed he would need. It was no secret to the Lannisters that Naruto was gifted. The boy could climb anything and fall with little to no effort. And his jumping skills. Ever since the boy was young at six, he was always able to leap at great heights. Add in his agility and his flexibility; the boy was a natural acrobat. They rode through the gates, and to his surprise everyone kneeled before them as they went by.

The short ride through the hold and castle was eventful if anything was to go by the cheesy smile on Naruto's face. He was already picking out who he was planning on bedding for the duration of his stay in the North. And then everything came to a stop. Before them was Lord Eddard Starrk with his wife; Lady Catlyn Starrk. Along with their children, Robert, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon Starrk. And then he saw the so called bastard child of the north. Jon Snow. Naruto pulled his horse alongside the carriage before stopping in for front. He scowled a bit, watching his nephew be cocky and hand his horse over to snow with an insult. And then his attention turned to Robert Baratheon as he shamed himself upon getting off his own horse. Needed a set of steps to do so. Naruto could only snicker a little as Jon came to stand alongside him.

"I didn't know you were coming back so soon." Jon asked Naruto as he held onto the reins of Joffrey's horse.

"Yeah…wasn't by choice if you ask me." Naruto replied as Robert spoke with Eddard; "So…Catlyn still dislikes you?"

"Sadly enough. After you left everything went back to the same." Jon answered; "But, at least she lets me join the table every now and then." Naruto gave a nod before dismounting his horse; "I'll see to it that Kushina is feed my Naruto."

"Please do so." Naruto walked off and over towards the two talking lords. His hands found their rest in the pockets of his cloak as his steps became more slowly driven. Before he could reach the two lords he was stopped by the heir to the north. Tilting his head ever so slightly he looked at Rob with a raised brow.

"Yes Rob?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you back again?" He asks, his tone was cold and laced with venom. Rob Starrk never liked Naruto; he viewed our blond as a nuisance and a pest.

"Because Starrk, my sister asked for me." Naruto returned with the same cold tone and venom; "And don't worry, I promise to be a little bit more gentle with your whore." Naruto laughed as he pushed his way through. He wasn't in the mood for the idle threats that came from the eldest Starrk son.

It was close to the dusk and everyone was in a scurry to prepare the meal for the royal family. Everyone could be accounted for, from the king himself already dunk off his ass to the queen 'socializing' with Lady Catlyn. Even the children could be found. But when it came down to the close hour to meal. Naruto could not be found at all. Instead, Jaime and Tyrion were out looking very low. Naruto actually found himself a tree to nap in. High off the ground and well shaded by the canopies. His cowl covered his whole upper side of his head; his arms crossed and his left leg hanged loose from the branch. He was snoring lightly and muttered a few highly provocative words about a certain lady he knew. And then he went back to snoring.

It didn't take long for the two Lannisters to find their younger brother, mainly due to the fact he left a note under the tree telling them to look up. That was easy. The hard part was waking him up and getting him to come down without causing any damage to the area around them. Jaime went first, using a rock. He threw it up at Naruto and missed him completely. Tyrion laughed a little and did his attempt which was close to the same thing. This time, he only barely hit Naruto which was enough to make the fox themed blond shrug a little in the tree. This went on for a good ten minutes; each time Naruto got hit; he would only shrug it off. It wasn't until Jon came around and looked at the two before looking up. He smiled a little and spoke.

"Trying to wake him?" Jon asked.

"Yes, our sister wants him dressed and ready for the party in a hour." Tyrion answered as he threw a rock up. Jon laughed a little and shook his head.

"Mind if I try?"

"By all means boy. Go right ahead." Jon let out a sigh and looked up before smiling.

"Yo Naruto!" He yelled; "Annabelle from down the way told me she's pregnant!" Jon only smirked and took a step back as the two brothers looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I don't see how that wo-." Jaime said only to be cut offed by Naruto falling down from the tree in a panic.

"Fuck no. Fuck no fuck no!" Naruto yelled in a panic as he looked around; "I'm screwed, totally screwed Jon. If her husband finds out about that I'm not going to make the night." Jon on the other hand starting laugh; holding his side as Naruto looked at him blankly with a raised brow. "Jon…you were lying right?" He asked, ah to carefully. Jon nodded his head and walked away; "Dude, that is totally not cool!" Naruto barked, walking after the bastard son; with his brothers not too far behind.

The fest was lively, livelier then Naruto could imagine. He sat back on the bench, looking down the table at everyone stuffing their faces with food. His eyes went over towards Joffery who was boosting about his so called deeds; and then over to Robb Starrk who was glaring a hole through his skull. Naruto let out a sigh and lifted up his tankard to take a drink. Closing his eyes and sighed. He could feel each and every presence around him. From the Baratheon King to the spoiled wannabe Lannister King. Then he felt someone take a seat next to him and the scent of lilac, lavender and silk hit his nose. He basked in the scent before opening his eyes to see his sister sitting next to him. Cersei would do that time to time, when her husband and king was off fucking whores and making more bastard children; she would spend time with her half-brother.

Cersei couldn't stand the sight of Robert Baratheon making out with mead girl. It made her sick to her stomach, even more then Jaime having his way with her. She needed to get some air, some alone time. So she left the company of Lady Starrk and made her way around the room. Its wasn't until she came across her younger brother. She took a seat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She knew Naruto could smell her, he always could. She let out a low sigh and rest her hands in her lap.

"Sick of seeing the fat ass be a horny ass?" Naruto asked, taking more sips from his tankard.

"He is your king you know." She scowled and barked; "And you should respect my husband more."

"My king hangs between my legs and you bow to it every now and then." Naruto cracked and drank some more. Cersei moved her head from his shoulder and looked at her brother like he grew another head. Naruto looked over at her with a raise brow and took another swig of his wine; "What? You know it's true." Cersei narrowed her eyes and spoke in a hushed tone.

"You agree never to talk about that in the presence of the public." She threatened, or tried to but Naruto knew better.

"Then why is your hand on my cock at the moment." He pointed down, letting her know that her right hand was resting on his crotch. Her face went to a scarlet color and she removed her hand, looking away.

"I-I hate it when you do that." She muttered. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and looked off to the distance.

"You know, no one will notice if you get under the table right now." She turned around and looked at him. The sound of a hand meeting a face echoed in the busy and loud hall as everyone turned to look at the two with a raised brow.

"Woah…didn't take you to be into punishing your toys." Naruto laughed. Cersei tried her best not to break her baring and let out sigh, returning to resting her head on his shoulder once more.

"Sister." Naruto whispered.

"Yes?"

"Joffery is a little cunt." He laughed only to hear Cersei laugh with him.

Speaking of the blond little shit stain called Joffery Lannister, I mean Baratheon. He was sitting beside Sansa talking over stories of his adventures in Kings Landing and Sansa was eating it up like nothing. She would swoon and sigh, bat her eyelashes as the prince go on through his stories. Sansa didn't even know why she was doing it. If she were to guess; it had to be the fact she was obsess with a blond hair, blue eyes Lannister. She direted her eyes from Joffery and over towards Naruto; a frown cased across her face at the sight of the Queen laughing with him.

Joffery notice Sansa's lack of attention on him and frown. Following her line of sight over towards his uncle and mother. A growl escaped his lips as he clenched his fist around the horn cup of wine. He could never understand the obsession women had with his uncle. Everywhere he would go; if his uncle was around. He got the attention. It furriated the prince to no end. Even his siblings took a liking to their uncle. Joffery let out a cough; making Sansa return her attention to him. A smirk grew on his face at the new attention he got; but it only lasted a second as food made purchase on Sansa's face. The room went quiet as everyone turned to look at little Arya with a goofy grin on her face and another spoon filled with mushed greens. Before she had the chance to fire it off, Rob came up behind her and sent her off to her room. Naruto let out a small laugh along with Sansa before they went back to their business at the party.

The sun began to rise over Winterfell and the north. Its orange rays breaking through the heavy drape into room long eastern walls and rooms. People were already up and about, working down in the kitchen and tending to the fields. Looming over the hills towards the farms, one could the morning crap picking starting to begin and soon the cattle let loose. It was a quiet morning for the most part and very few people were ruining it. Coming long the eastern wall, up the stairs and around the bend we could see the loose locks of gold poking out from beneath fur pelt blankets and sheets. Naruto let out a groan in his sleep, moving a bit upwards to free his head and face from under the fur. He opened his deep blue pools for eyes and looked around the room. Wincing a little as his eyes came in contact with the sun. Pulling his arm over his eyes to shield them from the rays he heard a grunt and a moan. Freezing in mid motion he looked down to see his stomach area slightly bigger than normal.

He knew someone was under the fur and on top of him; he could feel his lack of clothing too; which brought him to the conclusion that he had company in his bed chamber. He brought his hands down and under the fur, traveling down the person's body to feel each and every curve that they had. He could only smirk and lay his head back down on the feather pillow and let out a grunt as he brought his hands up under the lady in his bed and pull her up. To his surprise, the sight of golden blonde hair became visible. He brushed her hair back to see her still sleeping, nice and calm. He liked her better this way; she was less of a queen and more of a lady. He was brought out of his stupor by the sound of pounding on his door. He let out a groan and sat up a bit, watching Cersei fall a little to rest on his stomach a bit more.

"What?" He called out, not too loud to wake his sleeping sister.

"Lord Lannister, the king wants to know if you seen her grace?" Said a voice that Naruto recognized was Jon.

"Jon, I have. She said something about taking a ride around the city to clear her head for some reason." Naruto answered.

"Damn it." He heard Jon muttered; "Thanks Naruto. I'll let the king know." Naruto could hear Jon walk away and let out a sigh. He pulled the fur pelts away to see Cersei still dressed in her sleep gown. He nudged her a little, waking her up.

"Horseback riding around the keep?" she asked in a groggy tone.

"Yep. Best get dressed. Jon should be down at the stables to check if your horse is gone. Cersei let out a yawn and sat up on Naruto's lap and stretched. She gave him a look over and sighed; crawling off Naruto and out of the bed.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she looked for something to wear over sleep gown. Naruto reached over and gave Cersei's ass a slap, laughing as she looked over at him with smirk and blew him a kiss before walking towards the door; with a limp. Naruto watched his sister walk off and out of his room and climbed out of his bed. He stood the same as the day he was born and looked out of the window at the rising sun with a smirk on his face. He had a good feeling about today.

Naruto walked into the dining hall to see very few people eating. He stood and looked around, taking in everyone around him. Robb Stark was eating with the Greyjoy ward. Arya and Bran were feeding their growing Direwolves. And then there was his imp brother Tyrion talking with his nieces and nephews while eating as well. He stepped down from the small perch and makes his way over to the table. As he walked by food maids he gave out orders.

"Oh, I'd like a plate of smoked sausage, blacken bacon and potatoes." He said making his way over to the table; "Oh and some honey oat soaked in milk. And a tankard of honeybrew mead." He climbed up to the table and took a seat next to his brother.

"Moring fox." Tyrion said as he ate.

"Imp." Naruto muttered, stealing a piece of toast from his nephews plate; "Maid, also bring me plenty of toast." Naruto was mildly happy this morning, which was odd to his brother as Naruto wasn't a morning person. His steward back at Casterly Rock and attest to that, mainly due to the poor soul having scar's form Naruto lashing out at the boy in the morning.

"You are oddly in a good mood little brother." Tyrion muttered before going back to drinking his morning wine.

"I have good morning's dear older smaller brother." Naruto replied as he watches the maid lay down plate after plate of his breakfast; "They are not just as frequent."

"Well…what is this I hear about the young wolf lord challenging you to a spar?"

"He did?" Naruto ask, with a brow rise slowly chewing; "I don't remember that." He swallowed and turn to see Robb glaring hard; "Did we agree on a time?"

"After you finish your food Lord Naruto." Jon said as he joined them at the table; "And you accepted the challenge last night, between drinking a tankard of mead and groping one of the mead maids."

"Explains the warmth and the moans this morning." He muttered, accepting the challenge once more. "So…wagers?" He smirked and turned around to look at the young wolf lord.

"100 gold dragons on you little brother." Tyrion said, dropping a sack of gold on the table.

"I'd make that if I had the money." Jon muttered only to see Naruto open his purse and drop a small sack of gold on the table.

"I'll spot you this time." He laughed.

"I see your bet and raise it another hundred Gold Dragons on Robb Stark." The Greyjoy ward said out loud; making Robb smirk a bit more as he looked eyes on Naruto.

Naruto returned the glare and reached into his coat, pulling out the Twins. Tyrion let out a gasp along which his nephew and nieces. The Twins were a pair of daggers, made from Valerian steel and dragon bone. They were unique and very rare set of weapons. They were one of a kind, with a unique addition that your normal daggers. At the hilt was a ring about the size and width of a finger. Naruto slide his middle finger into one of the rings and gave the daggers a spin, adding more onto his intimidation act. This was going to be a very interesting spar in a moment.

"You don't scare me Lannister." Robb barked, narrowing his eyes.

"All wolves say that when facing a lion." Naruto replied; "You are nothing but a lil pup facing an apex predator.

"I'll match that and raise you three hundred Greyjoy." Said a deep voice. Everyone turned to see Robert standing at the top of the steps; "On Naruto winning. I've seen the lad fight, he's a predator." Robert laughed loudly as Ned came around and matched the price.

"My son will win."

"You hope."

"I know." Naruto turned back around, letting his brother-in-law argue with his friend and went back to eating his breakfast. He was going to need all the energy he could get for this match; mainly due to the feeling this was going to be very, very hard spar.

**Winterfell: Training Circle**

The training circle was up and most if not everyone in both, well all three families were present to watch. Starks, Baratheon and Lannister. Everyone stood and sat around the circle and watch as the two combatants prepare to fight. Even though Lady Stark only wanted them to use practice swords, the words and whinning of the soon to be King changed the terms. Joffery wanted to see if his uncle could be killed in this spar and complained about the lack of real blades, in turn made his father and king make the demand that both Robb and Naruto use real steel and sharpen blades. Both comply with little to no complain.

Robb was in his corner with Greyjoy sharpening his sword and talking plans with his friend and ward. They needed to figure out how to put the lion down and fast. They each know of the rumors around the youngest Lannister. He was quick, agile and lethal up close. Robb gave a few nods, hearing Greyjoys words and brushed him away. He gave his great sword a few test swings to find its weight and balance before approaching the circle, ready to spar.

On the other side was Naruto; who had his arms crossed and cowl up over his head. To everyone around him he looked like he belongs across the narrow sea and with one of the other kingdoms. He let out a sigh and gave his neck a crack step back to stand next to his oldest brother; the Kingslayer Jaime. Jaime gave him a few words of tactics and mentioned a few things about northern fighting. Naruto took them into consideration and step into the circle, reaching into his cloak and pulled out the Twins, giving them a spin and took his ready position. Both daggers held in a reverse grip arms crossed.

"Now, I want this to be a clean fight." Said Robert with a laugh; "But be sure to fuck him up a good one Naruto."

"With pleasure my lord." Naruto whispered, taking a step to his right. Robb followed in step, each circling the other with their eyes locked.

"Then, get on with the bloody fight!" Robert roared. That was Robb's cue to strike and fast.

Robb brought his great sword down only to be surprised on how easy it was for Naruto to block and hold the massive sword against his smaller daggers. The weight of the sword coming down upon Naruto, and he only barely bent his knees to holding it. From under his cowl, Robb could see his cold blue eyes pierce freely. The cries of steel grinding against each other echoed as Naruto dragged his daggers along the great sword. Robb felt a foot connect to his stomach, a fluid roundhouse kick let loose from Naruto. Robb staggered back a little. Surprised at the fighting style Naruto had. He heard the rumors that Naruto doesn't fight like a southerner nor a northerner or any other swordsman style. He was too loose and free; and his daggers gave him little to no breathing room. Robb was knocked out of his train of thought as he had to roll over to dodge a vertical slash from Naruto. Using his now gaining momentum, he returned the favor and went for a vertical slash; aiming to remove Naruto's left arm from his shoulder. _Clank _and _scrap. _Robbs sword was blocked again, this time on the inside of Naruto's left arm and dagger.

Naruto was grinning like a mad man under his cowl. He was toying with the young wolf, trying to see how the wolf would think. Robb was a good swords man; his skills with his great sword said that. But Naruto was better fit and had the advantage. Naruto was more close range fighter; he loved to get up close and personal with his opponents. Robb with his great sword; had more power the Naruto. But what Naruto lacked in power, he made up with speed.

It was already ten minutes into the fight and Naruto barely broken a sweat oppose to Robb who was panting hard. But unlike Robb who only bared a few scratches, Naruto was wearing more cuts.

"You're good, I'll give you that." Robb panted tossing his great sword aside and reached for his short sword; "Theron, my shield." Robb barked. Theron came into the ring with a circular shield with the Stark Family Sigil.

"I know that. I had more time to play with swords then you." Naruto paced back and forth, letting Robb get suited once more; "But you have skills, let's see that sword and shield combo." Robb gave a nod and ran forward, bashing Naruto's head against the shield. Naruto stumbled back, losing his balance quickly. He only had a split second to bring his daggers up as the short sword came at him. Blinks were slow for Naruto's eyes as he looked at the tip of the sword with fear. Robb withdrew his sword, and went to hacking downward; trying to implant his sword into Naruto's head. Naruto rolled to his left, watching as the sword misses him. With a reaction time that was tuned to perfection through many years of hazardous training; Naruto was able to turn around in time to catch an arrow. Holding it up at his face he smirked.

"Theron, glad you can join us." He said with a cocky smile. The Greyjoy ward stood with his bow arm out; an arrow already lined up for a shot. He spun around, blocking another sword attack from Rob and then destroying an arrow from Theron.

The fight went like this for a while; whenever Rob would attack, Theron was right behind him with an attack. Normally a plan like this would work against someone; due to low likelihood of them being able to strike. But against Naruto; it was futile. He could track both fighters, then again. He did cheat a little and watch the two of them bully Jon in a spar to learn their plan. Naruto found himself now fighting both; Robb with his short sword and shield and Theron with a long sword. Cries of steel against steel and the sudden increase if testosterone between all three males. Naruto was not sporting a sweat, his chest heaving as he tried to get air back into his lungs. His eyes moved between Theron and Rob, both looking the same as him; well Rob was worse off.

"Wanna call this a draw?" Naruto asked with a small smile. When he got no response; he only groan and brought his daggers back up.

He took this chance to analyze everyone around him. He was going to finish this here and now; mostly due to the fact he was getting tired and sore. He felt Therons foot leave the dirt as the ward made his attack. Naruto turned, bring his knee up and made contact with Theron's stomach; knocking the wind out of him. Once Theron fell to the floor; Naruto turned with blinding speed and let loose one of his daggers. Robb was shocked, bringing his shield up and felt the blade embed into the wood. Smirking; Robb lowered his shield and let out a gasp as Naruto pushed the young wolf down and saddled him; his second dagger poised at the wolfs neck.

"Submit." Naruto whispered; low enough for only Robb to hear.

"I submit, I submit!" He yelled; scared as the look in Naruto's eyes told him that he would have been dead if this was a real fight. Naruto smiled, and got up; offering his hand to help the wolf back onto his feet.

Everyone gasped at the sight; those who knew Naruto; knew he was lethal and dangerous. Joffery was mad; his uncle was still alive and was now taking all the attention. King Robert was clapping and laughing at the sight of a good fight. Ned could only pity his son as he knew the fox went easy on him; as for Theron….well he knew Naruto was just playing rough. Cersei had a smirk as she watch the one man she loved show off his skills. Arya and Bran were clapping; happy to see a spar and more on Arya side, see her older brother gets his ass handed to him. Sansa on the other hand. She had a deep blush as she looked over Naruto in lust glazed eyes. He was becoming more and more her prince charming; and she knew she was going to give him beautiful blond hair and blue eyed babies.

**Winterfell**

Naruto stumbled a little, trying to regaining his footing. It's been a little over three hours since the sparring match and most if not the whole castle was busy preparing for the nights food. Naruto on the other hand was not. He was tripping and stumbling around his bed chambers trying to fight off the pain that laid claim over his legs. He held onto the bed post, hunched over a little as his chest heaved. Everything behind him was in a mess; papers thrown everywhere, the chairs tipped over; couch on its side. It was like a storm went through the room. Naruto looked up to see his door and let out a groan; his muscles were begging him to stop and not move. Naruto let out a low sigh, closing his eyes. There was a gust of wind and the sound of tearing around him. When Naruto went to reopen them; he was somewhere else. A tree large, wide and pastel white with red leaves. It was surrounded my lush green grass with a small pond and flowers. He knew where he was. He let out a sigh, cracking the bones in his arms and back before departing the Godswood.

Naruto made his way through the hold, watching as people parted from him as if he was god himself. Naruto was getting tired of being in the north already; well more so tired of the cold. It wasn't his fault he grew up in warmer climates. He looked up from a stall he was standing at, an apple in hand to see a more southern style building. A smirk formed over his lips as he traded a few silver stags for the apple and made his way over. He pushes open the double oak doors and nearly gagged. From behind the doors, the smells and scents of oils and burning herbs escaped along with the smell of close intimate contact. He walked in and was greeted by the hostess; who in turn handed him a ledger to look at. Naruto made his ascend up the stair case and towards another more screen style set of doors. He opened the screen and walked in, heading over towards a desk and took a seat.

"Northern style money." He whispered; "Always hard to get; unless we are at war." He closed the ledger and dropped it on the table. He reach over for the already set chalice of wine and took a sip. He looked up as the screen to the room open up and a lady walk in. Her cloths hanging loose as her tits showed off to him.

"Yes?" He ask, his voice calm and stern.

"Master, the ladies didn't know you've returned to the Den." She said in a calm voice. Naruto gave her a nod and held up his chalice.

"Think you can fetch me more wine?" She bowed her head and walked over to table, picking up the wine pitcher and walked back; "And send the Mother in." She bowed her head again and walked away. Naruto went back to the book before him and started counting the coin that was marked down. He sat back, dropping his quill as the Mother walked in. She was more dressed and looked far better than the others.

"Mater Naruto. You called for me?" She asked.

"Of course. Where is the treasury?" Naruto asked.

"In the vault. Behind the banner." She answers, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh, and your brother is here again."

"Which one I have three." Naruto asked, standing up; "Well there could only be two as one is swore to celibacy." He walked over the door as the Mother followed him; "You know what, never mind. I think I know whom you speak of." He walked down the stairs and around the bend towards the vault that was located behind the banner of House Stark.

He was about to open the vault when he felt a sudden chill down his spine. He looked over his shoulder before letting out growl almost primal in sound. He blurred out of view of the whore house matron and appeared not so far from his older twin siblings. He looked around before catching word of Bran falling from a tower. He gave them one quick glance before the sound of his fist meeting the side of Jamies face.

"You bloody fucking idiot!" He roared, before pushing both Cersei and Jamie into an empty room. He locked the door behind him before looking that the two of them; "Really? Here! Of all places, you fuck here?! And to make it worst; you push the young stark lord from the tower!"

"He fell dear brother." Jamie replied with a smile, rubbing his check.

"Bullshit. I taught Bran how to climb, anything short of a strong wind or a loose ledge will not knock the boy down. Try again Kingslayer."

"Stop it you two." Cersei plead; "We were surprised, we acted. We're sorry Naruto."

"I will see how bad the damage is, leave the both of you. Jamie; next time I find out you cock is in her cunt. I will cut it off." He let out a grown and walk out of the room and joined the rest of the Starks, giving his own condolences to the family.

It only took a few days for Naruto to sort everything out and even less time to learn what has been happening. Then, it was off to the south and back to Kings Landing along the kings' road.

**South: Kings Landing**

Naruto was relieved to back in the south. His trip to the north went a little better the he anticipated and he now had dirt on his sibling. Well he always did, but this time; it was enough to keep not only Cersei who he knew would follow him to the ends of the earth; but Jaime who never liked the younger blond. Naruto let out a sigh as he made his way through Flea Bottom towards the Red Keep. The loss of fur lined robes and heavy cloaks for more silk and satin robes. His dagger still rest behind his waist hidden from view. But what most people was shocked to see was the small curve style sword he was using as a make shift cane. The sheath was a creamy white with an oriental scarlet design. The blade was the same as his daggers' Valerian steel.

He walked into the courtyard to see Arya run by him with his niece and nephew not far behind. He smiled a little before frowning. Joffery was glaring at him. He walked pass the soon be king and into the keep; not even giving the boy a second glances on the way. He was met by Ned Stark who like himself was wondering why they were being called to the keep so early in the day. Naruto stood off to the side, watching Ned talk with Reny Baratheon; the younger brother to the current Baratheon king and Masters of Law. A smirk formed on Naruto lips as the three of them were soon accompanied by Lord Baelish; Master of Coin and Lord Varys; Master of Whispers. Balish took a single look at Naruto and the two was soon in a glare match. It was common knowledge around Kings Landing that Lord Balish didn't like Naruto due to the little fact that Naruto was out doing him in the business of whoring. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Baelish and walked off; entering the Small Council room.

"So we have the New Hand of the King." Renly stated, taking his seat; "And I've been told Naruto will be taking my brothers place as Lord of Ships?" Naruto raised a brow was about to speak when Ned spoke.

"Should we wait for his Grace to come?" Ned Asked and Lord Varys answered.

"King Robert is busy for small matters such as these. Hence why we of the small council take care of them. Like the Hand Toury for example."

"Sounds like your scheme behind his back and plot a coup." Naruto muttered, taking a seat in his new position chair. "How much is this 'Hands Toury' going to cost?"

"Well…a little over 21 thousand gold dragons." Lord Baelish answered. Naruto did a spit take with his wine and looked at Lord Baelish with a surprised look.

"Can the crown spare that much gold?" Ned asks; looking at everyone.

"Lord Stark." Naruto stated; "King Robert put the Crown in a debt so deep; even all the gold in Castely Rock can't pay it off; let alone see the sun from out the hole."

"The Crown is in debt?" Ned asked sounding surprised.

"Over 800 million Gold Dragons worth." Naruto muttered, scratching the back of his head; "I blame the Master of Coin for not managing a budget with our Grace." Everyone turned to look at Lord Balish who could only smile in guilt; "By the way I was exaggerating. I really do not know how much in debt."

"Anyways, what else is there to be handled?"

"A few of the hill tribe are at war again." Naruto said; "A few skirmishes have been seen along Kings Road. Then there is Prince Cunt…I mean Joffery's name day in the coming months. Possibly a wedding too. Along with a few ambassadors from across the narrow. So many things are coming up."

"Wedding? For whom?"

"Sansa and me." Naruto said with a blank face. Everyone at the table sat there in confusion before Ned broke in laughter followed by Naruto.

"Good one Naruto. I think I clearly said I'll think about it."

"Hey, I believe I am the only blond anyone can trust….well there a second one but our Grace wants her killed gutted, stuffed and put on display in his trophy room. But there is a matter that needs to be looked into Lord Stark. Something I only trust to a select hand few. Meet me at the Den and I'll explain the issue." Ned gave the blond a nod and looked at everyone else.

"Anything else that needs to be brought to my attention?"

"You are awfully knowledgeable on what's happens on Kings Landing young Naruto." Baelish said; "Where did you come across such information?"

"Simple. I asked the people what they know and they tell me." Naruto stated reaching over the table for the chalice of wine; "And besides, I have more ways of gaining information then the common use of whores. So last century." Naruto laughed heartily; "Renly my friend, how is your 'friend' doing?" Renly raised a brow and let out a sigh.

"He is doing well. Eager to show his skills to the new hand in the coming of days." Renly said softy; "and we all are."

"Sure. You are just eager for something else." Naruto smirked as he took a sip from his wine; "Well, is there anything else we need talk?" When he got no answer; Naruto gave a head nod and stood up. His right finding purchase on his cane fashioned from a sword and took his leave.

Lady Catlyn was in shock when she came into Kings Landing. From all of the beggars to the corrupted kings guard. From what she could tell; the city was filled with despair. She rode alongside Ser. Rodrick; who in turn was on nerves being in the capital. His eyes moved sharply, scanning the area for any threats that may pose a threat to his lady. His eyes fell upon a mass of orange in the distance; before sparks of gold reflect of the high noon sun. From what he could make out; it was someone of importance as everyone seemed to bow before him as he went by. His eyes went narrow as the golden sparks on orange turned into Lannister blond and the person was someone well known to the Seven Kingdoms.

Naruto happened to be in Flea Bottom on his way back to his home slash business establishment. His went from using his sword as a cane to just holding it loosely but close. He didn't trust the City guards all that well; well he did half way trust the gate guards. But that due to them being one of his few supporters. His eyes went wide at the sight of Lady Catlyn riding into the capital. A smirk grew on his face as he watched her and her single guard talk. He could make out a few words; but could have guessed that she was still not recognized like the last time. He let out a sigh and made his move; intercepting a small two man team of guards before they could approach her.

"My Lady Stark." Naruto said calmly and with the most respect anyone could have heard.

"Lord Lannister." Catlyn said in a cold tone that put Naruto on edge.

"What brings you to the Capital?"

"A matter of grave importance and urgency." Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit; "I believe someone planned to kill Bran. And used a dagger almost the same as yours very own." Naruto eye took on an appearance of slits before he let out a sigh.

"Follow my My Lady. Tis not wise to speak of such an issue out in the open." He said before walking off with of course both Lady Stark and Ser Rodrick behind him. Their trek through Flea bottom was long, most people staring at the sight of both horseback riders more than the blond. Catlyn and Rodrick both let out a gasp as they came into sight of Kings Landing Den. It was large, almost a castle of its own. With a creamy pastel colour walls and dark scarlet drapes blowing from out the windows. Naruto smirked at the shocked expressions on their faces as he went through the brass gates into the court yard where a large fountain sat of a large fox with nine flowing tails. Water shooting from its mouth into the pool below.

"Surprised to see what the South Den's look like?" Naruto laughed as he turned his head to see both riders dismount from their horses; "It's actually the center of all my operations in Westros. Erros Central Hub is in Bravvos." He took long strides to the dual oak doors; "And don't be so grimm, it may be a whore house and all; but it also houses my rather elite and resourceful spy network and the League of Shadows." He pushed the doors opened and the first sight both Lady Catlyn and Rodrick saw was a large wall length Banner; With a Scarlet Nine Tailed fox that looked to be eating its own tails on a field of Gold.

"I assume that is your personal Banner?" Lady Catlyn asked as she looked around what looked to be the main hall to the building. Then she notices that around that single banner were all of the Banners in the Seven Kingdoms.

"Yes Catlynn that would be it. How kind of you to notice." He said, taking her up stairs into his office. He pulled back the doors and closed them behind her before walking over to his desk and pouring three cups of wine.

"My Lord, we have reason to believe someone in your family is trying to murder my son!" Catlyn said out loud. Naruto gave her a nod while drinking his wine; "And we have the dagger too." Ser Rodrick walked over to Naruto and pulled out the Valerian steel blade with dragon bone handle. Naruto looked it over, testing the balance and weight before reaching behind his back to pull out on of his own and showed it to the two of them.

"Who ever created this dagger turned my Twins into a set of Triplets." He stated; "Same design, balance, weight, counter-balance. It's all the same, made to look like I was the assassin."

"But it wasn't you? Right?" Catlynn asked.

"Hardly, I was riding with you husband remember. But trust me, I know who had a dagger like this. Tyrion. But he wouldn't do something as low as having a little boy killed. That's too much like our father." Naruto slid his dagger back into its sheath on his back and handed the other one back to Ser Rodrick; "I'll let you husband know, if you can be so kind as to find my little older brother for me on the road Lady Stark and please take care of his as your guest until I can find out who is behind this." Catlyn gave him a confused look before nodding her head; "You may use little force if needed." Naruto took a seat behind his desk as both Lady Stark and Ser Rodrick left. A few seconds went by before he clenched his fist and an outburst of his semi dormant chakra was released; knocking everything in his office around and over. He let out a feral growl and took a look over to his window. He sun was setting and soon would it set on a man he came to trust.

It was the middle of the night when Naruto was interrupted in his sleep by the pounding upon his door. He let out a growl, pulling the silk sheets from his body and stumble over to the door. He looked out the peep house to see a member of the king's guard. His growl grew louder. He open the door a little, not caring for his lack of cloths at all.

"What?" He growled.

"The king returned from his hunt." The guard stated.

"So…?"

"He was stabbed by a boar." Naruto narrowed his eyes before nodding; "I'll be down in a bit."

Naruto was like a ghost in the halls outside of Roberts bed Chambers. He was there, everyone knew he was; but he was yet to be seen. He just watched his sister storm out of the room in haste and much needed fake tears. A sigh escaped from his lips as he brought his hands up before his mouth in thought. His eyes closed before he made himself known to the guards outside the room. All four of them gave him a deathly look before they paled as Naruto's eyes took on a crimson glow. He was about to open the door when it came open itself with Lord Stark marching as best he can out with his cane. Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit, hearing something about milk of the poppy before coming to the conclusion that his king was already in the hands of the death. He looked back at Ned's retreating form and knew something was about to happen. Pulling his sword into his hands; he followed behind Lord Stark, hearing everything he needs and had his plan made.

It was early morning, King Robert of House Baratheon; passed the night prior and everyone went into morning. It was short lived as Naruto was called into the throne room. He let out a sigh and groans. His body sore from his rather wonderful night of lust and desire. He dressed himself at his own pace, making sure to have his new valerian knives vest on under his tunic and slipped into his trousers and boots. He pulled his cowl over his head and vanished from view; appearing outside the throne room just in time to see Ned walk up with a small detachment of the City Guard and his own behind him. Naruto could see the slight nerves in the guards. Something was wrong with this picture. He gave Lord Stark a bow and opened the door for him; only for his eyes to go wide. Upon the Iron Throne was Joffery, a smug look upon his face as Cersei stood not so far behind him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and made a few quick gestures with his hands. Those who served him and followed him knew what they meant and went off to alert the League. They made their approach to the throne, slow and unease. Joffery grew a smirk on his lips and slid down the throne a little.

"Those who serve the king are supposed to bow before him." Joffery said in a rather rude and smug tone. Naruto let out a scoff and rolled his eyes before watching Ned act on his orders from the past king. He handed the rolled parchment over to the Commander of the Kings guard; Ser Selmy, knowing his is most truthful and no one would question his honest.

Ser Selmy reads the scroll over before looking up at Joffery and Cersei with a surprised looked. He was order to read it aloud and he did, after clearing his throat a little. "_I Robert of House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm hereby Name Eddard of House Starrk, Lord Paramount of the North. Protector of the Realm; until such a time as Joffery of House Baratheon is of age to protect the realm himself._

_I also name Lord Naruto of House Lannister, First of his Name as Kings Regent until a time as Joffery of House Baratheon is ready to be king._" Joffery's eyes went wide at what he heard as Cersei narrowed her eyes be ripping the parchment up.

"You think this will protect you?" She asked, laughing a little; "A piece of paper as your defense."

"It is signed by the King." Ned replied.

"A Dead King." She laughed looking around the room.

"But the king in of itself sister. It is law." Naruto said, somewhat surprised as Robert made him King Regent and Ned Protector of the Realm; "Joffery, get out of my seat." Naruto ordered. Joffery stood up; his smug looked gone and replaced with one of anger.

"Guard, seize them!" He barked. The room went quiet as everyone looked around; no one moved from their spot. "What are you doing? I gave you an order!" Naruto let out a laugh, shaking his head as he walked over to his nephew. "What is wrong with you all?!"

"They haven't made up their mind yet. They are waiting to see how this will play out."

"What are you going on about?" Joffery asked, somewhat confused as to what his uncle was saying.

"I can see your whole history in your eyes. You were born with everything, so you've had no need to struggle, and or connive, and you believed you have power. But true power, the divine right to rule, is something you're born with. The fact is, they don't know which one of us is going to be sitting on that throne, and which one is going to be bowing down. But I know, and you know." He sits on the throne "Well?" The whole room went on a knee; bowing before Naruto as he slouched down in the throne. Joffery was pissed; Cersei was mixed between being mad and horny; wildly, cravingly horny. "Thought so, Lord Stark. You shall remain the Hand of the King until such a time my father comes to Kings Landing or sends someone in his steed." Ned gave a bow, the feeling of dread washing over him.

"I must thank you again; not only have you saved my family once more. But also my life and this court."

"Think nothing of it." Naruto said calmly before speaking aloud to the room; "All those who poised to threat Lord Stark will be held for Treason, anyone who runs." As he talked several men and women stepped from the shadows wearing all black outfits with short single edge swords drawn; "Will be killed on the spot." The room went quiet once more, only the sound of people slowly backing away was heard; "Oh…you will be tried justly as well." It didn't take long for a few people to step forward and admit their crimes. Naruto was already going to let them off with a warning. "Except Lord Baelish. You my scheming little finger will be held for your crimes and judge by your King. I, Naruto of House Lannister, King Regent along with Lord Eddard of House Stark, Hand of King and Protector of the Realm along with a third party will oversee your trial. You have a fortnight to gather anything to prove your innocent against the crown. Do note, I will decide your fate." Lord Baelish paled and the knife he was planning on using against Ned Stark fell from his grasp on the stone floor. "Clear the throne room, except the Queen Regent, Hand of the King and The Commander of the Kings Guard." Everyone slowly began to clear the throne room and what was on everyone's mind was one simple thing; _"The Scarlet Fox has claimed the Iron Throne."_

* * *

**_And their we have it, next one who knows. ITs in the works though. Til next time._**


	2. Episode II: He Did What!

**Alright, since everyone is pushy and nudging for an update. Here is episode II. Now to answer a few Questions I've received.  
**

**1\. The Pairing is up in the wind. With that being said. It is not a Naruto/Cersei pairing and I will not. And I repeat WILL NOT do a Harem.**

**2\. Naruto's Mother. Who she is? You'll never know. Thats my secret. XOXO**

**3\. Naruto Having kids with Cersei? Read and find out. **

**4\. Yes I acknowledge my Avatar reference. Trust me you'll see more as we progress.**

**On a side note. Due to my job and my rather less amount of time to think, write, transfer and type. Chapters will be put out when they can. No sooner no later.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I own no legal rights to Naruto or Game Of Thrones. If I did; I would not be fucking using this site at all. Duh!**_

* * *

**EPISODE II: He Did What!?**

* * *

From out of the throne room; one could only hear cries of lust and moans of pleasure. Naruto sat on the throne, his trousers around his ankles as Cersei slowly rode his hard cock. Her nails digging into his softly tan back as Naruto pulled on her hair. Naruto let out a grunt, thrusting his hips up with force as he lean over her ear and gave it a bite.

"Fuck me harder!" Cersei roared in pure bliss; "Fuck my cunt. Fill it with your seed!" Naruto gave a grunt and one final upward thrust. His cock gave a pulse before shooting his seed deep into her womb. Cersei sat on his cock, her eyes rolled back and mouth open as she felt each and every shot of her younger brother's seed enter her womb.

"Good god, I needed that so bad." Naruto pant, feeling Cersei's cunt squeeze him a little.

"You and me both baby brother." Cersei admitted, resting her head against his chest; "I'm sure you gave me another child." She let out a small laugh before removing herself from her brother. Naruto slupped in the throne a little and let out a yawn before pulling his trousers back up as Cersei fixed herself.

"Best sex so far. Who knew fucking on the throne would be so fun." Naruto stood from the Iron Throne and walked down the small steps.

"Apparently you do." Cersei laughed before walking behind Naruto and wrap her arms around him; "Do you have to go visit them?" She asked. Naruto let out a sigh and nodded his head.

"Tis need. The Seven Kingdoms need to be whole and as one. I can't have Both Stannis and Renly proclaiming to be king."

It is has only been a few short two months since Naruto took the Iron Throne as King Regent and he was already waist deep in shit that was not needed. Both his younger brothers-in-law have proclaimed themselves to be King of the Seven Kingdoms and are amassing armies to fight for the Iron Throne. Then he as problems with the young Stark lord of the north Rob; who is demanding the safe return of not only his father; but his sisters as well. He was close to pulling his own hair out and just escape across the narrow. Speaking of the Narrow. He also has been called by one of his most trusted and well 'friendly' spies to assist in an issue one is having. He let out a sigh and pulled his now shoulder length blond hair back into a low pony tail and looked into the water basin.

"I should really shave one of these days." He joked, noticing the growing facial hair around his jawline.

"I like it." Cersei muttered, kissing his cheek; "It brings out your rather rare blue orbs you call eyes."

"Charmed." Naruto laughed before kissing one of her hands; "Best you get going. Joffery is going to need his mother's milk soon." Naruto laughed only to feel a slap to his head.

"Not funny baby brother." Cersei growled before walking out of the throne room, with a limp I might add. Naruto let out a sigh and looked around the throne room before feeling something breath down his neck.

Behind him was a fox, larger than a horse yet small then a fully grown dragon. Fur of the shiny shade of scarlet and soft as silk. Eyes of blood crimson and ears that could pass off as a rabbits. It was a Fennec fox with nine wild tails. Naruto watched as the fox came from his blind spot and to his side before falling down onto its stomach. Naruto reached out without a second thought and gave the fox's ear a scratch before speaking.

"Long time. How does it feel to be out in the open again?" Naruto asked with a small smile.

"**Rather well. Just sucks I can't be out all the time." **The fox said, in a rather deep baritone sound voice that echoed in the throne room.

"People cannot know about you. Yet." Naruto said with a small smirk; "Find anything useful for me?" He looked at the fox as it gave him a nod.

"**Stannis is in favor to the Lord of Light and the Red Witch. Renly is…well Renly. But he has the favor of the Tyrells and their Banner men. You might be able to make one or the other come to their senses on who has the rights to the Iron Throne. And I do believe Renly can be reasoned with over that Stannis has the direct right to sit there. Stannis…you might need your rather unique special why of convincing him." **Naruto let out a sigh and began to make his way out of the throne room. The fox let out a yawn and walked behind him, shrinking down in size before jumping onto his shoulders to ride.

"Then I will make my way to speak with Renly." Naruto says walking out of the throne room and into the great hall. He comes to an stop, seeing not only the members of the small council before him, but also the Kings hand all with a surprised looks upon their faces.

"What?" He asked. Only to see the newly freed Lord Baelish give him a smirk and a wink; "Oh…someone needed to do it." He replies with a smirk and walks off towards his chambers. Thus he did not sleep in the king's chambers due to it not being his right.

"Oh, Lord Stark; please oversee the court and kingdom while I am away. I am in need to dealing with matters of the crown in both Dragonstone and Storms end. The Baratheon Brothers are in need of a lesson." With that Naruto went around the corner and vanished form known sight of everyone.

**Essos: Red Waste.**

Across the Narrow Sea and in the free country of Essos; upon the dead sands of the Red Waste. A single caravan of horses and people, stumbling upon the sands and dead grass of the desert. People falling, never to get back up and they still march through the desert. The last of the remnants of what was once Khal Drogo's great Khalasser. At the head of the caravan was Daenerys Targaryen; widow to Khal Drogo and leader of what was left of the Khals Khalasser. She was taking them through the dead lands in hope of finding salvation and food for her people. She worry's for them. Her worries that leads her to take drastic chances. If she could get to a Free City, any of them; she can save her people. While risky for her people; it was a risk she was willing to take.

After sending three of her men, one to the north, another east and the last one west; she settled her small Khlalasser down in a somewhat well shaded area to wait. For two days she waited and worried until the soft thuds of hooves hitting the harden red sand. Looking up she sound see a single horse, without its rider. Her joy turned into worry and soon distress as she could see the blood red paint upon the horse. She looked over at her advisor and friend Jorah who proved her worry. He reached into the sack on the side of the settle and pulled half way the head of one of her loyal men. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh; making a vow in her head to avenge him. Her attention turned south to see one of her bloodriders; Kovarro on a horse that was not his.

"This isn't your horse." She spoke, watching Kovarro come to stop before her with a small smile. He dismounts and gives the horse a brush before replying.

"It was given to me by the Thirteen." He holds onto the riegns; "The Elders of Qarth."

"Qarth?"

"Three days to the east, on the sea."

"Will they let us in?" She asked, almost like a plea. Hoping she could save her people.

"They said they would be honoured to receive the Mother of Dragons." She looked back at Jorah for advice and he gives. All that he knows and the story behind the Garden of bones. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh before looking to the east. This was a risk she was willing to take.

**Westros: Storms End**

Storms End was to the north east of the kings' land. It was a few days ride, nothing too long for anyone to travel. Only thing they need worry was the violet storms that plagued the area from time to time. Naruto sat rather uncomfortable on his steed. While he was happy it had a horse to ride; he was not so happy as to his own horse; Kushina was being used by another person. They didn't understand a bond between a horse and their riders. Naruto was accompanied by a small detachment of his own personal militia style army. All dressed in dark cold colours of black and blue, purples and some dark reds.

They came down the hillside and into what was soon to be the camp to on Renly Baratheon. The banner man of the self-proclaimed king spotted them well before they even reached the camp. And took it upon themselves to escort Naruto to Renly; which he was most happy to receive. They rode into the camp and got a first glimpse of the military power that belonged to Renly. 100,000 men from across the Reach and Stormlands gathered under his banner and Naruto could only let out a small whistle at the sight before spotting the man he was in need to speak with coming out of his tent.

"My, is that you Renly?" Naruto called out. Renly looked up to see Naruto before him gave the blond a smile.

"Naruto, or is it Lord Naruto at the moment?" Renly laughed as he watch Naruto dismount his horse and walk over to him. Renly engulfed Naruto in a hug, a friendly one to the outside. Naruto stood there, giving the young Baratheon lord a hug before his eyes went wide.

"Renly." Naruto called, hoping for Renly to hear him; "Renly, let go. Renly. Let go of me Renly. FOR THE LOVE OF THE SEVEN, LET GO OF ME RENLY BARATHEON!" Naruto roared. Renly let go and took a few steps back as Naruto fixed himself; "Seriously, you need to get over that. Besides, I think your 'friend' isn't happy with you at the moment." Naruto stated, pointing out how Loras was fuming at the two of them.

"I am deeply sorry my friend." Renly apologized before looking around; "What brings you to my lands?"

"Diplomacy. At the moment." Naruto said, walking along side Renly as they ascend up the hillside; "Along with a glimmer of hope you will listen to me."

"I've always listened to you my friend. But diplomacy? That's even more foreign to you as religion is to my dear older brother." Naruto let out a laugh and gave the Stormlands a look around. Renly took the time to get another look at Naruto; he admired the beard. He like Cersei enjoyed how it brought Naruto's deep pools of blue eyes out.

"Renly you doing that thing again." Naruto said, snapping Renly out of his own day dream; "Now, will you lay down you banner and come to the court with me?" Renly raised a brow and looked over at Naruto.

"Lay down my banner? Why?"

"You obviously didn't hear a single word I said." Naruto walked over to the command tent and looked inside; "I was asking if you can stop this stupid claim to the iron throne and meet me and your brother at the court."

"For what reason?" Renly asked, walking around the large table and map to take a seat. Naruto took a seat across from him and lean back a little; "If I do that, Stannis will take my crown!"

"And what is to stop Joffery smug ass from taking it from me!?" Naruto roared; "I've already sent word to your brother to meet you on neutral land."

"Where?" Renly asked, flinching a little at the sound of Naruto yelling at him. Naruto never yelled at him.

"The Coast of Storms End. We will meet your brother and his Emissaries." Renly gave a nod and let out a sigh. Already hating this meeting. Renly walked off as Ser Loras approached Naruto.

"Its an honor to meet you Lord Hill." Loras said as Naruto's jaw clenched.

"Ser Loras, heed my warning. Never call me that again." Naruto stated; "And keep an eye on your lover. For he has a godly obsession with me." Naruto turn and walked away, leaving the knight of flowers scared and confused.

**Essos: Red Waste/Garden of Bone/Qarth**

Daenerys after many much time thinking took the risk of visiting this City of Qarth. So after a few short days of travel through the Red Waste. Upon entering an open waste land, littered with skulls and bones, Daenerys knew she had enter the Garden of Bones. Before her was large walls of a sandy mud colour and built tall; a golden gate dead middle which opened upon sight of her. Out marched in rows of two by seven were solders in bronze armor with a single spear and shield. Daenerys stayed back as Ser Jorah came alongside her.

"I thought we were to be welcomed?" She asked, scared for her people.

"If you heard a Dothraki hoard was approaching your city; you'd act the same way. Khaleesi." Ser Jorah told her.

"Hoarde?" She asked looking back at her people; "This is hardly a Hoard." She scoffed a little. Before her, behind the armed guards were the Thirteen; and from them a fat man approached.

"My name is Dae-""Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen." Said the fat man.

"You know of me, my lord?" Deanerys asked, surprised she was already known.

"Only by reputation, Khaleesi. And I am no lord; simply a humble merchant. They call you the Mother of Dragons?" The fat merchant asked. Daenerys gave him a nod.

"And what shall I call you?"

"Oh, my name is quite long and impossible for foreigners to pronounce. I am simply a trader of spices. But we are the Thirteen. Charged with the protection and governance of Qarth; the greatest city that ever was or will be." The Spice king proclaimed to her.

"The Beauty of Quath is leg-""Qarth" The Spice King corrected, interrupting her.

"Qarth." Daenerys fixed, a little nerved at his need to correct her.

"May we see the dragons?"

Daenerys looked back the horse the held the cages to her dragons. She knew they were to too small to intimidate people yet and she felt a small embarrassment if she was to show them to the spice king.

"My…friend. We have traveled very far. We have no food, no water. Once I see to my people are fed, I will be honoured-""Forgive me Mother of Dragons. But no man alive has seen a living dragon. Some of my more skeptical friends refuse to believe your _children _even exist. All we ask is the chance to see for ourselves."

"I am no lair!" Daenerys declared.

"Oh, I don't think you are. But as I have never met you before, my opinion on the matter is of limited value."

"Where I come from, guest are treated with respect and not insulted at the gates." Daenerys felt insulted.

"Then perhaps you should return to hence you came." We wish you well." The Spice king turned tail and began his walk back to the gates with the Thirteen not far behind him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Daenerys Shouted; "You promised to receive me!"

"We have received you. Here we are, here you are."

"If you do not let us in. All of my people will die."

"In which we shall deeply regret. But Qarth did not become the greatest city that ever was or will be. By letting Dothraki savages through its gates." He gave her a nod and a smile before walking away.

"Khaleesi please be careful." Jorah warned, feeling her anger brew within her. That famed dragon of her house coming loose. Daenerys walked up as the Qarth guard got ready to defend.

"Thirteen!" She shouted, and the thirteen all turned to look at her. "When my dragons are grown. We will take back what was stolen from me. And destroy those that have wronged me. We will…lay waste to armies and burn cities to the ground. Turn us away…and we will burn you first." She threaten, barely keeping the dragon within her down.

"Ahhh." The Spice king said, pointing at her as he walked back to her; "You are. A true Targaryen. Only have you said not a moment ago; have we not let you into the city. You people will die. And so-"

"Retreating in fear of a little girl is unbecoming of the greatest city that ever was or will be." Said another man of the thirteen, a tall dark man.

"The discussion is over Xaro Xhoan Daxos. The Thirteen have spoken."

"But I am of the thirteen and I am still speaking." The now named Xaro Xhoan Daxos said. The spice king turn to look at Khaleesi.

"The girl threaten to burn our city to the ground. And you will invite her in for a cup of wine?"

"She is the mother of dragons." Xaro stated; "You expect her to watch her people starve without breathing fire. I believe we can allow a few of the Dothraki through our gates without dooming our city." Daenerys looked over at Jorah with a confused look before hearing more of the two members go at it. And then Xaro Xhoan Daxos invoked a blood oath to his fellow member which pisssed the lot of them, mainly the spice king off. With a few idle threats, she smiled as she and her people were able to enter the city.

**Westros: Stormlands.**

Back in the storm lands, a new day has come and everyone was in haste to prepare for the arrive of Stannis. Naruto, Renly and Renly's small contingent of soldiers and riders rode out onto neutral came to a stop onto of a hill side, Renlys banners flying in the wind; off the hill into the shallows of water was Stannis ships anchored down. Then the sound of hooves in the grass and the banner of a crowned stag in a fiery heart came into view along with Stannis and his company.

"Lord Naruto, long time my friend." Stannis said as his road up to meet them.

"I could say the same friend." Naruto said with a smirk; "Didn't think I'd see you here. One less trip now."

"Can that truly be you?" Renly asked with a smirk.

"Who else might it be idiot?" Stannis replied.

"When I saw your standard, I couldn't be sure. whose banner is that?"

"My own."

"Suppose if we both used the same one, the battle would be terribly confusing. Why is your stag on fire?" Renly Asked.

"The King has taken for his sigil, the fiery heart of the lord of light." The red witch.

"Ah, you must be this fire priestess we hear so much about."

"Her name is Melisandre. A…rather manliputive lady Renly." Naruto said; "And be careful Renly, She is not to be messed with."

"Naruto, I take it you were planning on handing me the crown?"

"Not yet my friend."

"And why not?"

"Tis not the time, nor place."

"He is your king, you should bow to him." Melisandre stated.

"Shut up woman. What give you right to speak amongst men?" Naruto asked.

"I-"

"You?" Melisandra kept her mouth shut. Stannis watched the two of them before speaking.

"Naruto, she is my adviser; she has the right." Naruto looked at Stannis and gave him a nod; "Besides, if you don't not hand over the crown. You will become my enemy; like my brother here."

"Easy brother let us be civil." Renly asked.

"No. Stand you banners. Think about it. At dawns break; we will come to; and you will bow before me and give me the crown."

"We can do that." Naruto said; "Or, I can come with you and talk of something more important." Stannis gave a nod and welcomed it; "Renly…stay good."

Naruto and Stannis stood on the beach of Storms End; drinking a horn of wine and taking over simple issues. Stannis was surprised to hear how Naruto was handling the sudden problem. Naruto on the other hand, was eyeing the red witch carefully and Stannis took notice of it.

"You like her?"

"Hell no. I already have eyes on a woman." Naruto replied.

"Oh…her." Stannis muttered; "So, The old gods, the new, and the Lord of light all fore see a battle. What of yours?"

"The Forgotten God see a time of war, a time of sorrow, a time of blood, a time of emerald fire and a time of snow." Naruto answered as the Red Woman apparouched them.

"Wow…War?"

"Tis so." The red woman came up to Naruto to talk.

"Your false gods will fail you Lord Lannister. For the Lord of Light sees through the Darkness." The red witch said as she stared at Naruto; putting herself between Naruto and Stannis. Naruto let out a snort and rolled his eyes before looking at her.

"I believe in only one god. And that is the God of Death, for death comes for us all." Naruto said walking up into her face; his blue eyes changing into a deep shade of violet before turning crimson; "And your lord of light has nothing on the forgotten gods. Right Kurama?" Everyone on the beach looked at Naruto as if he grew a second head. Forgotten Gods? Who were they? Stannis raised a brow at the name, only knowing it was the name to Naruto's sowrd he rarely used. The red witch was about to responded when Kuramas voice rang out.

"**Aye Naruto." **Kurama said, walking out from the shadows. The nine tailed fox gave everyone a look before standing beside his charge; **"We, the forgotten ones stand beside our savior. Where is your lord of light now Stannis of House Baratheon?"**

The Red Witch took a step back, an expression of shock and fear dawn on her face. She was in the presence of a Forgotten God; and before her was the gods charge. She regained her bearing, praying to the Lord of Light for guidance as she went to attack.

"You magic is false and does not scare me. For the night is long and full or-"

"**Terrors. I'll show you Terrors." **Kurama snickered and open his jaws, teeth and all to take a snap at her.

"Easy friend, no need to eat her. She'll ruin your stomach." Naruto laughed; "Lord of light?" Melisandre stumbled back in fear, the very little fear she ad. Naruto was about to speak again when one of his spies approached him. The spy kneeled before Naruto before handing over a scroll. Naruto read the scroll over and let out a groan.

"Stannis be good; I need to go." Naruto declared as Kurama vanished into smoke.

"Why?"

"Ned Stark was just behead under the command of the King Joffery." Naruto declared. Stannis raised a surprised brow before witnessing Naruto vanish in a flash of yellow. Stannis turned back to Melisandre; who in turn was muttering about false prophets and gods, even with what she just witnessed before her.

**Westros: Kings Landing**

Inside the Red Keep, everyone ran through the halls. Making their ways towards the throne room. Word of Jofferys ascend onto the throne was spreading through the city; people coming to bend the knee and plague their loyalty to the new king. Right now we witness an act of fear; for Joffery stood on the steps to the iron throne. He held his crossbow up, locked back with a bolt loaded. Directly down sight of the cross bow was Sansa Stark, on her knees tears coming from her eyes. She was pleading, begging her hardest for her own life after watching the 'king' kill and behead her father over a matter of ascension.

Joffery could only laugh in his head as a smug looked upon his face. Around him was her person guard; The Hound and a member of the kings guard Ser…whatever. I'd have to look up his name at a later date; but back to the story. He narrowed his eyes at Sansa and gave another threat to her.

"You will answer for your families' crimes." Joffery growled. Sansa let out a sob.

"I didn't do anything my grace."

"True…but we have to send a message somehow." Joffery said before taking a seat on the throne. He thought for a second before getting back up with a smirk; "Ser Meryn teach her a lesson." Ser Meryn, a members of the Kingguard walked over to Sansa and back hand her. Knocking her to the floor; "Oh, but leave her face. I like her pretty." Ser Meryn was quick to act. Hitting Sansa and beating her in view of everyone.

"What is going on here!?" Tyrion barked, walking into the throne room. He had the look of disgust as he stared down his nephew beside the iron throne. Before him was Sansa, her once beautiful face bruised, stained with tears. Her cloths ripped and torn to shreds and barely hanging off her body.

"I'm punishing her for her fathers and brothers deeds." Joffery answered a smug look on his face.

"Punishing her?" Tyrion asked, "I should back hand you."

"No one threaten the king in the prese-." Said Ser Meryn before the steel tip of a dagger poked out from his mouth. His eyes wide in shock.

"But he is not the king." Naruto whispered into his dead ears.

"U-u-uncle." Joffery stuttered.

"Hound. Cover up Lady Stark and take her to the healer." Naruto voiced bellowed as he looked over the guards shoulder; "Everyone out." The occupants of the room stood around, confused as to whom to listen to; "NOW!"

Joffery sat back onto the throne, a smirk on his face as he pretended to be in the right. He could see both his uncles were mad; but he was the king. He could whatever he wanted. A king can do what he want, with whom want. Sadly in the rather obvious daze; he didn't see the fist coming towards him until it was too late. Sprawled on the floor; Joffery looked up to see Naruto glaring down at him.

"You can't hit me. I'm the king!" Joffery yelled, crying in pain.

"You a bitch. I barely even punched you." Naruto muttered, "And you are no king. Not until I hand you the crown." He walked around and took a seat on the throne; "Now, tell me what convinced you to have Eddard Starks head removed?"

Joffery sat up, rubbing his bruised cheek and looked off to the side before answering. "He deserved it. He made insult to mother. Claiming that I had no right to the throne."

"So you decided, without the approval nor consul to the man who sit on this very throne to remove his head?"

"He was a traitor. I thought you'd be happy to know I did it."

"You guessed wrong. I now have his son; Robb up in arms for blood." Naruto stated, leaning back in the throne. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Trying to make of the situation; "I should remove your head and hand it over to Robb."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will if you take matters into your own hands again. Now go to your chambers; where you will stay. If I have any need of you; I'll send a guard to get you. Brother; think you can handle such task?"

"Oh, as the Kings Hand. I will my lord." Tyrion stated.

"Father made you Hand?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"Until he sorted things out; and with the coming war. It may be a while." Naruto smirked and nodded his head. He could live with his brother as hand for a while.

Naruto let out a sigh, looking around the now empty throne room. He could sense a growing threat; one that was deep within his own council. Varys was very little threat; while he had his own agenda and such, he could be counted on. Bealish. Pyter was more scheming then his own father. He'll have someone keep an eye on him. The old man? Nah…old as he may be. He was a maester and well respected and very little threat. Tyrion? He older brother only wanted more pussy. Not much a threat. Cersei? His sister would slaughter all of Westros if it meant she could be with him. Naruto was puzzled, more then he'd been in a while.

"Yusaf." He muttered. From behind him, a man stepped out from the shadows. He wore a mixture of leather and silk cloths. Made into a tunic that reached just mid ankle with a dark grey sash around his waist and a matching balaclava that shielded his face from the elements. Only he bright golden eyes seem to show in the well darken room.

"Yes my lord?" He said, his accent told stories as he was not from Westros and speaking the common tongue was new to him.

"I have an assignment for you." Naruto said, resting his cheek into the palm of his hand; "Watch over the Pyter Baelish. Report any and all actions he does that raises question. If you believe he poise a threat to the realm; dispose of him."

"At you command my lord." Yusaf said before stepping back into the shadows of the room. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a sigh; fingering the antler styled crown in his left hand. He was ready to pass the crown to someone, anyone. But he knew he needed to secure the throne for the one that was right for it; whether it lead to war or not.

**Westros: WinterFell Den**

Within the Den of Winterfell, the patrons were busy cleaning up the rather unfortunate mess that was made the night prior. Two females were on their hands and knees scrubbing the floor with a brush to get as much of the blood, wine and male/female body fluids off as possible. While yes the place was an establishment of pleasure, it was still a very high value one. Appearances were key. So the two females giggle and laugh as they clean, talking about the work of the night prior.

"So Adele; what do you know about his lord?" Asked on of the females.

"Well Chere;" The named Adele said; "He's nice, caring and rather scary at time." Chere let out a laugh.

"What about his parents, I heard he was a lannister. Does his dad not know that his son works and runs brothels?"

"Oh…Lord Tywen knows. Lord Tywen actually approves as it shows that the Lannisters are more than just knights and fighters."

"What about his mother?" Adele frowned a little before speaking.

"Chere, not many people know of her."

"I heard she was some whore form Lys." Said a passing female as she carried soaked sheets to dry.

"No, she was from Pentos and she was High born." Said another one; holding a broom.

"You both wrong. Lord Naruto's mom was a Dorthaki savage that Lord Tywen conquored and tamed." Said Adele; only to feel a hit to the head. She looked up to see Mother hitting each of the girls.

"Enough you lot get this place clean. And for the record; Naruto's mother is from Dorne." The girls gave a nod and mutters sorry before going back to cleaning.

**Westros: Kings Landing Den**

Cersei sat behind the desk within Naruto's private room at the Kings Landing Den. Her hands were folded and placed neatly on her lap as she looked around the room. For a whore house, she found it rather well built and the décor was that of the city and showed many iconic battles and people. She could see a painting of King Robert in his youth hanging on the wall, next to it was one of the Mad King. She smiled a little before turning around to see a servant walk into the room.

"Who might you be?" Cersei asked the girl.

"I'm Liza, lord Naruto's cup bearer and servant." The now named Liza said with a bow; "uh…your grace." Cersei raised a brow as she looked the girl over.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve summers your grace."

"Have you bled?"

"Uhh…no your grace." Liza said with a small blush.

"So you pour my brother his wine and run errands for him?"

"Yes your grace." Cersei smiled and nodded her head; "Come, take a seat. Let us talk." Liza gave Cersei a bow and walked over to the open chair; "How long have you been in my brother's service?"

"A few months now. He's most kind."

"Oh I know he is."

"I heard he was bastard child of your father." Cersei raised a brow which made Liza flinch a little; "Uh… do you know of his mother?" Cersei smiled and spoke.

"Naruto's mother is a rather well place woman, from some far away land that my father fell in love with. Yes Naruto can be considered a bastard, but my father made him his son and heir." Liza gave a nod and took a sip from her cup of wine; "Besides, My brother doesn't talk much about his mother."

"Why is that?"

"It's a touchy subject to him. Very few can ask and get an honest answer." Liza nodded again and went on to have a rather well conversation with the Queen regent even though she herself was low born and all.

**Westeros: Kings Landing Red Keep.**

Naruto stumbled into his chambers, his breath laced with wine; his own footing random as he attempt to make his way over to his bed. He let out a small giggle, followed by a hic up and soon fell face first onto the hardwood floor. A sigh escaped his lips, a sigh of relief as his eyes became heavy and sleep took over him. Only a few minutes later he let out a groan, opening his eyes to find himself in his bed. He looked around a bit, his vision blurred before seeing a figure sitting on his bed. Wiping the sand from his eyes he got a better look to see his nephew Tommen sitting at the end of the bed with a book in hand and a wide smile.

"What can your uncle do for you kit?" Naruto groaned, stretching a little, Tommen was Naruto's favorite of his sisters children. Unlike Joffery who was an arrogant, stuck up, smug faced bastard; Tommen was quiet. He was quiet, calm and most of all caring. But don't think that was all; after all, if he was like his father; he'd start to pick up on his fox like traits too. Oh? You didn't know? Tommen is Cersei's and Naruto's only child. Stunning huh? Anyways back to the story.

"Pa," Tommen started; and yes Tommen calls Naruto dad. More along the fact that Naruto was around to take care of the boy. We still need to keep secrets is the Game of Throne ya know; "Can you continue reading me the tale of the Spartan king?" Naruto let out a laugh and waved his son over to him; to which Tommen was happy to do.

"Now now, it's too late into the night for that story. How about tomorrow before you go to bed?" Tommen let out a laugh and give Naruto a head nod; "Good now, let's sleep." Tommen crawled under the sheets with Naruto and snuggled up close to him for warmth.

The sound of the morning bird woke Naruto from his rather light slumber. He let out a yawn, stretching a bit before feeling the weight of Tommen on his stomach. He gave a small smile; parting Tommens untamed golden locks to see his sleeping face. The boy looked to be at peace and it was something Naruto was happy about. Tommen was of his seed; the boy looked like him in every way possible, but he also had his mother's rather soft skin and her softer golden hair; unlike Naruto's sun bleached color.

Naruto perked his head up at the sound of his door opening, and his sister, lover, mistress, whatever you want to call her walked in. She like the boy on his lap looked to be at peace as she made her way across the hard wood floor towards the bed. She climbed in and took a seat beside Naruto; laying her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"He looks peaceful." She whispered.

"Yeah, kinda makes me feel bad." Naruto replied in a whisper.

"Why?"

"He will never know the truth of his birth. He'll never know that the man he sees as his father is his father." Cersei let out a sigh and pulled Naruto's face to look at her.

"I think he knows already love." She gave Naruto a soft kiss; "and even not, he knows the man he views as his father will always love him." Naruto let out a laugh and nods his head.

"Sorry about Joffery."

"Don't be. He was acting like a spoiled brat. I say he deserved it." Naruto raised a brow at his sister and laughed a little.

"Well, that's a first." Cersei looked at him before laughing herself. She spots the book that Naruto reads to Tommen on the bed and picked it up, looking it over.

"Why do you read this to him?"

"It's a lesson. It teaches that even a man can defy the gods. That a man can stand to impossible odds…that people will know that freemen stood against a tyrant." Cersei let out a low whistle before opening the book; "It's about a Spartan King, and how he lead only three hundred men to standing against a Persian God-King and his army of slaves. It also talks about a Spartan Queen and her power to bring Sparta to terms on supporting her king. The queen also reminds me of my queen." Naruto gave Cersei a kiss and a wink. Cersei let out a small giggle before rolling her eyes and climbing out of bed; "I'll see you down stairs for breakfast. Then, the small council meeting." Cersei gave a nod and walked out of the room, with of course a sway of her hips that only got a pillow thrown at her; "TEASE!"

Naruto walked into the dining hall to see Tyrion making both Tommen and Myrella laugh with his rather crude jokes. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs over to the table before taking a seat. He stole a sweet roll from off Tommens plate and a piece of bacon from Myrella's.

"Can I get a tankard of buttermilk!" Naruto called out, taking his seat before seeing Sansa walk in; "And Lemon Cakes. Along with some milked oats and more bacon." Sansa took a seat across from Naruto and gave him a rather cheerful smile.

"Morning your grace." She whispered, keeping her head down.

"Grace? Since when have I been your grace?" Naruto asked as the servant came to the table with the food he ordered.

"I uh…sorry. I'm stupid for calling you that."

"No, you're not stupid. If you want to; you can call me your grace, or Naruto, hell even Daddy would do." Naruto gave her a wink as he said the last one; which caused her to sport a rather deep blush. Naruto let out a laugh and passed her his plate of lemon cakes; "Relax, you are safe amongst friends and you know I will always protect you." Sansa gave a nod and quietly ate the lemon cakes Naruto gave her. That was when Naruto notice one of her handmaidens in the corner of his eye. He gave her a smirk and a wink; watching the lady sport a blush and look away.

"Dear brother, I must ask you." Tyrion started; "Have you seen our brother?" Naruto raised a brow and let out a snort.

"Nope."

"Do you even care if he's alive?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to give me an answer other than nope?"

"Maybe." Naruto smirked; "Jaime is Jaime. He's a Lannister. He'll survive."

"And what makes you think that?" Tyrion asked, taking a drink from his wine.

"Cause, his ass isn't allowed to die unless it's by my hand. And that is only after I give him the proper treatment he's given me." Tyrion and the rest of the members all raised a brow at Naruto's comment before letting out a sigh. It was well known now that Naruto hated his older brother Jaime. Many assumed it was over the rather hidden, yet semi known incest relationship the two boys had with their sister. But very few know the actually reason. It was a reason Naruto kept between himself, Jaime and their Father.

Breakfast went as quickly as it came. With everyone now making their way onto more important jobs and work. Naruto walked into the throne room, in a more rather less official and more eye candy style. He was shirtless, his hair loose with a single golden band around his left bicep and a pair of golden cuffs around his wrist. He took a seat on the iron throne and slouched down, propping his chin into his right hand as he began to convene the court.

Lord from all over came visiting to complain of very simple matters that was putting Naruto's nerves on end. I mean, how hard is it to count how much potato's you harvested or how much gold you need to rebuild part of the keep. Such trivial matters would surely upset if not piss of Joffery. Holy shit…I just gave joffery a shout out and comment. Ew….now I feel dirty inside. Anyways…Naruto was close to handing the crown off to Joffery that day; but he was stopped by the presentation of a new party. Addressing the room was the Maester of Kings Landing.

"My lord, may I present Master Piandao from Yi Ti." In walked a man, fairly tall in height with short combed back brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a very dark grey Chinese styled robe with a sword in his hand. He was flanked by two other men of no importance.

"Ah, it is nice to meet you my king." Piandao said with a bow.

"I am hardly a king, only acting regent until I crown the next one. But thank you for the complement." Naruto muttered; "What can I do for you travelers."

"I have brought spices, silks, furs, fruits and such items from my home country to trade and sell. But, I have brought you a gift." Piandao said with a smile. Naruto perked up a little at the sound of a gift.

"What kind?"

"A sword, a simple sword." Piandao waved over one of his men for the sword he brought before presenting it to Naruto. Naruto stood from the throne and walked over to the bowing man. Drawing the sword a little to see the fine work of the steel as the sun reflected off the very little present blade.

"It's a fine piece of work." Naruto said drawing it all the way out to see the whole blade. The sword was 31 inches in length with smooth chrome like steel blade. Naruto gave the sword a few test swings, finding it was perfectly balanced. "Perfectly balance for a single handed sword. Fine wood works too with the guard, hilt and pommel. Oak?"

"Bamboo."

"Bamboo? What is that?" Naruto asked, sheathing the sword away and handing it over to one of the Kings Guardsmen.

"It's a type of tree that grows in Yi Ti. It can be used for anything. Wicked strong yet flexible." Piandao explained; "Do you like the sword your lordship?"

"Very much so. And I thank you Master Piandao once more for your craftsmanship." Naruto gave the man a bow; accustom to the Yi Ti people. Master Piandao returned it before letting out a laugh; "Whats funny old man?"

"Oh, nothing. I never took you to be respectful to me that is all." Naruto gave the man a scowl before scoffing; "Ah…theirs the little demon I remember. Jian is the name of the type of sword, the gentlemen's weapon."

"My lord." Lord Baelish asked, making his presence known; "Do you know this man?"

"Of course. Who do you think created the Twins?" Naruto said; "Master Piandao is a master swordsmen. One of the few in the world; but he is also a craftsman. He doesn't buy his swords. He makes them. I was roughly about twelve?"

"Try thirteen with hormones of a well groomed man."

"Thirteen then. Well, I was thirteen on my trip across the known world when I came into a Yi Ti styled outpost in Essos. I met Master Piandao there and he took me in as his apprentice of sorts."

"Mostly to clean my bucket and make sure the shop was presentable."

"Yeah whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes; "A few months into my slave labor force. Master Piandao took me out back to teach me the way of the sword."

"More like you dragged me after watching this pretty tail get mugged in an alley."

"Once more, whatever." Naruto muttered; "Back to the story. He taught me and I saved the day. But, he also taught me about how to be like a fox. Watching your prey, stalk them. Learn everything about them. Trick them into trusting you before striking."

"So…where did your daggers come from?" Tyrion asked. Obviously confused on where Naruto got his daggers from.

"Oh…hehe…the Twins were supposed to be a set of Dao sabers. But the amount of Valerain steel we had. I could only make daggers." The court gave Naruto a clap before quieting down; "Anyways. That is all for today. Clear the court cause I am tired and in need of a bath." Naruto took his new jian and left the throne room with many more people waiting to talk to him. But hey, he is the temp king; he is wants to bath at noon, he will bath at noon.

Sadly, Naruto's plan to bathe so early in the day was ruined with a rather important meeting of the small council. Word spread quickly how Joffery killed the Warden of the North, and now the north was in arms. Rob Stark, the new Warden of the North was out for blood; Lannister blood. The very blood he hated with every beat of his bleeding heart. Naruto was no longer in the mood to bathe. His mind busy with diplomacy that he knew he would need in the future as events started to come. War. A war of four kings it was going to be called. Then he got another message from Castle Black. A king. A king beyond the wall now rose to power with the wildlings. Scratch what he thought before; it was now a War of Five Kings. Stannis, Renly, Joffery, Rob and the Wildling King.

"So, what is too expected?" Naruto asked his council.

"War. As Lord Regent of the Realm. You are very much involved now." Lord Varys explained; "And war is a very…well how can I say. Expensive event."

"I know is expensive." Naruto muttered, rubbing his forehead for relief; "How many men?"

"A few thousand I suppose."

"Bealish?"

"Yes my lord?" Lord Baelish asked.

"The coinage?"

"Well…if we were to cut off some…planned events…we may be in a little debt to your father." Naruto let out a sigh followed by a groan; "Send a raven to the Iron Banks. Tell I will need to take out a loan." Lord Bealish gave a nod.

"Of how much?"

"Seventy-five hundred thousand Gold Dragons. The Banks should know I can cover that much." Lord Bealish paled a little before nodding his head once more.

"At once my lord; but are you sure you will need that much money for war?"

"No, I'm actually not. But with what is happening; I believe it would be needed." Naruto admitted. Even though he is not new to the art of war; he never had to fund one nor seek funding.

"Then my lordship. May I take note and count on how much we need. I'll send you the numbers once I am done"

"Fine. But no skimming and pocketing for yourself." Naruto stated; "You do, and I will use you as an example of those who steal from the crown."

"Of course my lord."

"Good. Older little brother. Who is our most…immediate threat?"

"Lord Stannis at the moment." Tyrion declared; "He has the ships to fight and knows the city better than anyone else. He knows which is the strongest and which walls are the weakest."

"Weakest?"

"Mudd Gate."

"Hmm." Naruto leaned back in his chair before letting out a sigh; "Well, let's prepare the city for an attack. Winter is fucking coming and I will not have my city destroyed. If Stannis decides to siege my city; he better expect a fucking fight." The council gave a nod in agreement before leaving.

Naruto walked into his room within the Red Keep. He stumbled a little, removing most of his clothing from his body; leaving a trail from the door to the bed. Naruto fell face first onto the soft silk sheets and let out a sigh. He was drained, more so then ever. From what happened today and the last few months; Naruto was starting to think King Robert left him in charge because he took no shit from people.

Even though many view the relationship between brothers-in-law as one that was stressed; Naruto and Robert were good friends, not on the level as Robert and Eddard had; but close. Robert often came to Naruto for advice on how to deal with a situation and even asked for favours at the Den's. Robert fathered many of the Den's bastard's children who in turn were kept safe, fed, taught and put into the world by Naruto. Naruto rolled over onto his back and looked up at the red canopy to his bed and laughed a little. Robert was a bloody bastard even in death.

Naruto crawled out of his bed and continued to strip out of his cloths before making his way towards his personal wash chambers. It's something to match the modern day bathroom; it had a single claw footed slippers tub in a nice marble colour and brass footing his chamber pot behind a locked door and a wash basin. Standing stood at the tub and pulled his boots off before dropping his trousers and slipped into the tub. He leaned back and let out sigh as the warm water washed over him; his knees poking form the water as his arms held onto the edge. He closed his eyes and basked into the water; enjoying the peace and quiet of the room.

He could hear the door to the chambers open up and the soft feet walk across the hard wood floor towards him. Then the feeling of hands touching his shoulders and rubbing them softly. A moan escaped his lips as he eased into it as well. Then a kiss to his forehead; which made him opens his eyes to see the soft orbs of his sisters.

"You're tense again." She whispered.

"I know I am." Naruto answered.

"Relax, stop being so tense." She laughed, rubbing his shoulders some more as she took a seat on a stool and work her hands down his chest.

"I don't like to relax."

"You need to." Cersei begged.

"Bad things happen when I relax; hence why I'm always tense." Naruto muttered; reaching up with his right hand to pull her head down to capture her lips in a kiss.

"Like what?"

"Robert died because I was enjoying and relaxing in my establishment." Naruto answered; "Before that, our bastard of a jackass of a cunt of a brother pushed the little Stark boy from the tower."

"Naruto…stop."

"And before that, he left _her _alone; she his responsibility."

"He is sworn to serve his king." Cersei said, trying to defend Jaime.

"He was sworn to protect her!" Naruto barked; "He was told to watch over her and make sure nothing happened to her. What happens? He finds his cock in your cunt instead of protecting her."

"Naruto…" Cersei whispered.

"I should have taken over watch of her…maybe she'd been here today." Naruto mumbled, tears falling from his eyes. Cersei leaned over some more, hugging her lover the best should could in their position.

"Naruto, we all mourn your mother's death. Jaime even feels sorry for his lack of responsibility."

"Bull shit." Naruto mumbled.

"Can you tell me about her?" Cersei asked; she trying a hand at learning who stole the heart of her father and gave her the little brother she loves. She knows it a touchy, very touchy subject with her lover; one he does not speak about. Naruto let out a sigh, nodding his head a little which caused her to smile.

"Get in." He said and Cersei laughed before letting her dress drop from her shoulders and climbed into the tub. Resting her back against his chest as she felt his arms come around her waist to hold her.

"My mother was from-."

* * *

**There you have it; episode II. Leave a review. Like for everyone person who fave's and alerts the story; leave what you think. It helps me write more and faster. And show's me that I am doing a good job. Thank you. **


	3. Episode III: More Secrets

**Evening my reader,**

**I give you the next Episode to: Song of Scarlet and Gold.**

**The latest polls results are in. House T is leading in First, followed by a huge gap by House S who is not so far ahead of House M. I guess I should start making the scene for when Naruto's mum comes out into the open air. And I am starting to love to reviews on who you think she is. While many are close, some are sooo far off they can't even see the White Walkers yet. Lol.**

**Anywho...**

_**Disclaimer: Does it really matter who owns it. We are all breaking copyright laws by even do this.**_

* * *

**Episode III: Revenge of the...wait wrong one. More Secrets.**

* * *

**Westros: Kings Road**

Naruto made himself as warm as possible as he rode north from Kings Landing. Behind him was a small squad of Gold Cloaks; nine strong. Naruto was riding north with a small wagon with the remains of one Eddard Stark; returning him back to his home in hope's to repair the damage that Joffery had made with the north through diplomacy. Although Naruto and Robb were not on the best of terms and all; Naruto hoped that the new Stark lord would be willing to listen. It's been a little over two weeks since he left the Iron throne to the occupation of his older brother Tryion; who in turn was given rather well instructions on Jofferys slow, very very VERY slow grooming to be king.

Naruto after a short time decided if he was going to give the crown to Joffery, and that was a BIG if. He might as well teach him how to rule. Joffery was told when he can sit in on the small council meetings, when he could attend the court. If and when he can give his input on what he thought was needed. Naruto did give Joffery one thing. He liked the idea of a united army for the king. It was a smart idea; but also a near impossible one. But who cares about that; back to the long trek north.

Naruto let out a wary groan, his rear going sore from the ride north. He still had a few good days of riding until they were within sight of Winterfell. He called for them to set up camp along a river; wanting to get off his horse and get some good walking in. While he could already be in the city a few days ago; Naruto knew he was going to be followed by the Gold Cloaks now more than ever and it was putting him on edge. He didn't trust them at all with his life. They were too deep in his nephew's pockets to deal with. Walking over to a rock; he took a seat and looked into the now growing camp fire. He stared deep into the flame as a smirk grew across his face. A feeling for theatrics came to mind; and a certain scene in the book he reads to his son appears. He was going to need four skulls bounded together with a braid; and his crown.

He sat back the best he could on the rock; four rather smaller but close to skull size ones before him as he began to think of his plan. Since he was taking time out of his schedule to have this meeting; and he might be killed before his trip back. He was going to have some fun and show Robb what it means to be an actual king. The rocks slowly turned into skulls one by one. Using some of his rather old and mythic magic as people called it. Chakra in his case; he created the skulls he needed. Braiding the rather twig, leaves and dirt filled hair together and made his way over to his horse to drop them into the leather sack on the side. He looked back at his guard as they took up post around his tent. He knew they cared…only a little; but he was going to need to get rid of them if he wanted his plan to work correctly. Smirking on the inside and outside; he pulled his cowl over his head and crouched down. Reaching behind his back for the Twins. Guards do die while on protection details right?

Dusk rolled around; the sky smeared a scarlet color and the red comet still high in the sky. The gold cloaks were at a lost and a bad disadvantage. One reported he couldn't find Naruto anywhere, another last seen him by the river. It's was chaos at the camp. Naruto picked them off one by one. His eyes narrow as he stared off into the distance. The kings guards bodies were stashed from view, but made to look their camp were ransacked if someone happen to came across them. Naruto sat back against a tree, cleaning the blood from his daggers. You could call it a danger sense; but he could sense eight bodies around him. Stalking and watching him from a distance in the trees. Letting out a sigh, Naruto stood up and slid his daggers back into their sheaths.

"Distance?" Naruto barked, looking over his shoulder a little.

"It's a day's ride now." Responded a voice.

"Then we ride at high noon, into the night and arrive at day break." Naruto stated, walking over to the fire.

From the trees, eight members of his League stepped out from the shadows of the trees. Dressed in dark black, sporting an dark grey lining and sashes; they hid their faces from view and each were armed with a hawthorn bow and a quiver of arrows. Naruto gave them a nod before stripping out of his southern cloths and into the warm embrace of his winter styled ones. Then from behind him, one of his members stepped forward with something that Naruto never thought he'd see again. It was a fox pelt; a scarlet dire fox pelt. He took it with shaky hands, draping it over his shoulders and let out a sigh. He walked around the fire, thinking deeply. His blue eyes staring deep into the flame of the fire. He was going over in his head the plan he had.

"What would a free man do?" Naruto whispered to himself; "What would he do?"

**Westros: Winterfell**

The moment of first light peeked upon the horizon. Farmers walk out to their farms to work; starting a day of honest work. The morning dew giving the grassy plains of the north a crystal sparkle. Then they came. They rode down the country side in the day break they came. Made up of only men and horse they came. Black and Grey; their flag flown behind them they came. Nine strong they came. It wasn't until the moment the sentry outpost noticed them; that they vanished over another hillside. Ready, Lock and Loose. The only three words heard as they rode. Sentries fell; only after being able to spot them. Arrows broke wind and bodies fell. They came.

Robb was in the back of the Winterfell castle; within the training circle with his youngest sibling and brother. While Rickon was young and small; Robb was taking time form the oncoming war to spend time with him. Their rather one sided spar brought a smile to the two boys face as Lady Catyln stood under the veranda and watched one. Bran sat on the wall besides her watching the two of them. Feeling left out. Robb had Rickon in a head lock he looks over at his mother and other brother. His smile drops into a frown before he lets out a sigh. He release Rickon form his hold and the small boy runs off on the other side and readies himself for another round. Bran gives him a nod and Rob smirks running off to hold himself against his little brother as his tiny fist tries to make mark at hitting him.

The shadows of the small cavalry rode into Winterfell; their horses scaring little kids and putting sweat on the backs of men's necks. They rode; hard and fast through the hold and up the hills. At the front of Naruto, his cloths spoke volumes to the people around him. The stag antler crown fastens upon his blond hair as he rode. He came into the courtyard and rode a circle around; Theon was present; just like Naruto hoped. Naruto steadied his horse before Theon and glared. Naruto kept his eyes locked with Theon, reaching down into the leather sack at his horse's side and wrapped something around his fist. With a smirk, he pulled up; his horse letting out a cry as it rose to its hind legs kicking a little and Naruto presented his gift. Handing from his hands were the skulls he created, ghastly and rotted with death. Holding them up high he made his statement.

Robb came from the back, his sword at his side. He was told a Lannister was present and his first thought was Jaime the Kingslayer. But to his luck or not. Naruto was present. Robb narrowed his eyes a little, taking in Naruto's appearance and aura. Naruto looked to be in command here and that was scaring Robb in his core; but he did not show it. Then he took in the group of people that came with Naruto. They didn't dress, nor looking like the Kingsgaurd or any Lannister men did he know. They were calm, quiet and rather less dressed to be protecting a king; even a King Regent.

"May I ask to why you are in the North Lannister?" Robb asked, pacing the steps to the keep. Naruto let out a scoff and dismounted his horse.

"I come with a message." Naruto started. Before he could continue Robb stopped him.

"Then know that a man's word is law in the north; wither it be kings, a lord or a bastard." Naruto scowled a little and rolled his eyes.

"I come to talk about this march you plan south to fight my father." Naruto started; "I also came to return what is yours."

"And what would that be?" Robb asked, not believing Naruto would be one to give gifts. As on cue, four members of the Sept walked before Robb as Catlynn, Rickon and Bran via Hodor came into view. The Sept was holding what looked to be a wooden casket. At the sight, Catlynn fell to her knees; tears in her eyes as she knew what were before her.

"I believe every northern should be buried in the north. And the Warden of the North should be with his family." Naruto said. Catlynn looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes.

"T-thank you lord Lannister." She cried.

"He may have died as a traitor by my nephew. But he will be buried as a Lord before his people and his family." Naruto turned his head to look at Robb; "By you leave Warden; I wish to give your father his honors. And see too he is remembered for who he was. Lord Eddard of House Stark. Warden Paramount of the North. Hand of the King. Protector of the Realm. A father, a husband and a friend." Robb gave Naruto a nod. While he may not like the blond Lannister; he could respect a man who is willing to bring his family together.

"Where are my sisters?" Naruto went quiet. He knew where one was, the other had eluded him for some time.

"Sansa agreed to stay in the south. She has taken a liking to the style of living." Naruto said; "But I will have her brought up here for the funeral. As for Arya. She seemed to have gone missing long before I returned to kings landing. While I do not presume she is dead; I also cannot confirm she is alive."

"You lost my/our Sister/Daughter!?" Robb and Catlynn barked. Robb snapped his head over to look at his mom with a look of shock.

"'Our' Daughter mother?" Catlynn began to bite her lips, looking away in shame.

"Tis not's your mothers fault Robb." Naruto said, letting out a sigh; "I guess the cats out of the bag too. Arya is mines and Catlynn's daughter; while we haven't really tried to hide it; Eddard knew. As for rather…horrid act towards Jon…I don't know what she does it." Catlynn was deep in tears as she knew her whole family was going to be ruined now due to her moment of weakness. Robb closed his eyes and sigh heavy. One side, he has his father's remains and one of his sisters will be coming to visit. One the other hand; he just learned his youngest sister is only related to him by his mom and she has Lannister blood in her.

"How?" Rob asked.

"How? Uh Robb your almost nineteen. I'm pretty sure you know where babies come and how they are made. But if really want to know fine." Naruto said with a small smirk at the end. "Well Catlynn happened to walk in on me bathing one night. Stark nude, my hose hanging loose open to t-"

"I get it NARUTO!" Robb yelled, pinching his nose; "Why would be the better question." Naruto could only laugh at the blush Robb was sporting and Catlynn? Well she was an inch near fainting. "So Arya is only my half-sister. Be as that may be; that still doesn't tell me what happened?"

"I think, and I'm only going off of speculation and what I know." Naruto started; "She could have been picked up by a recruiter to the Wall. If that is so true, she will be traveling off the Kings Road. I have scout looking at least in a ten miles radius of the road. When I know, you'll both know."

"You do that then. I'll have scouts work the north in case they crossed over already."  
Naruto gave Robb a nod. Robb let out a sigh and went to help his mother grieve once more.

A week went by since Naruto arrived in Winterfell. He taken refuge in the Winterfells Den; while it wasn't like Kings Landing with all the expensive and elegant decor; it had its own cryptic style that brought men and the occasional woman in to spend their silver and gold. Naruto was currently sitting on the window seal looking out into the Hold as people went by on the day to day business. Sansa was due to arrive soon and he would be present to meet her at the gates with her family. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach; one that was telling him something bad was going to happen once more. He looked off to the horizon and to his surprise he saw the Yellow Flags of House Baratheon come over the hill side soon flanked by the Grey Flags of House Stark. A smile comes over his face as he soon leapt from his perch and fell to the muddy streets below.

Naruto stood beside Robb as the small caravan of Baratheon and Stark men come into the courtyard soon followed by the Royal Carriage. Robb looked over at Naruto who only gave him a shrug as he was not informed of them using the carriage. The Carriage came to a stop before them and one of the Stark men went over to open the door. Sansa stepped out first, a smile on her face as she ran over to Robb and gave him a hug, soon to be engulfed in a family hug by Catlyn and Rickon. Bran…well it's not like the boy can stand. Soon after Sansa was one of her Handmaidens; the one Tyrion brought with him from his time at war. Naruto knew who she was and gave her a wink that mad her blush like crazy. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Robb.

"Thank you." Robb said.

"You welcome. Now have time with your sister. I have to make sure my men have lodging." Naruto answered before walking off to meet up with the Baratheon men. He lead them down court yard and over to the stabled before giving each of them a room in the Den…well it did cost them twenty gold dragons…but we won't get into that.

The funeral was long; Lords from each of the houses sworn to House Starks spoke for Eddard. Telling tales of battles and war; events where they seems at a loss and how they won. Some brought up Roberts Rebellion and even the Greyjoy's. Robb gave a few words for his father. Tears were shed and a wife became a widow; and children became fatherless. Naruto stood back in the shadows of the chambers; dressed in black as he gave his own respects to Eddard Stark. Once Eddard was moved to the Stark Family Crypt and everyone was cleared out, Naruto made his way down to give his word with the family. As if the Forgotten ones knew what was happening, the heavens opened up and wept with the Stark family.

The early mornings were never Naruto's favorite. He hated them with a passion. Stirring from his sleep; he rolled onto his back and looked up at the stone ceiling as a groan escaped his lips. Not feeling the need to move from the warmth that was his bed and laid there and went into a deep thought. Since his arrival; he had many War council meeting with the young Stark Lord, attempting to make some form of agreement. Sadly each one was met with non-negotiable odds. It was then he heard Catlyn volunteer to consult Renly and join forces. Naruto knew that an alliance with Renly and Robb would triple Renly already large numbers and give them an advantage over land. While he may be able to hold them off; it won't be for long. Pulling the fur pelts off his body and stretched in the bed and climbed out, stumbling over to the window to see the sun rise over the horizon once more.

**Westros: Kings Road**

Sansa left a few days prior and took the Baratheon men with her. So Naruto was forced to travel back to Kings Landing alone. Well, semi alone. He League members would watch over him for so far. But they had their jobs to hunt down his missing daughter. What was meant to be a lonely ride turn into something of a pleasure. He offered to take Catlyn to the cross road as her guard. Robb was against it completely. Not wanting to leave his mother with Naruto for too long. And it was a three day ride to the Cross Roads into the Storm Lands. And this is where we find our blond; upon his horse riding side by side with Catlyn Stark. They made idle conversation; just to pass the time. Mostly on how Arya grew up, how she missed the south and how she missed her husband. It was then that Catlyn asked a question on how Naruto grew up.

"Well…it's not a subject I enjoy talking about Lady Stark." Naruto answered with a smirk and a laugh. Catlyn rolled her eyes and sighed; "But I guess I can indulge you a little."

"I would very much enjoy that." Catlyn says with a smile.

"I grew up with my mother until I was six. Within the Red Keep of Kingslanding. I was privileged like all children of Lords. My older brother was out making a name for the family. Winning tourys and gold; spreading the house name throughout the realm. Sadly my father; Lord Tywin took me away from my mother and took me to Castlely Rock; where I meet my other brother and older sister. Cersei took a liking to me the moment she saw me. I was her younger brother, her little child to take care of. I loved Cersei, more than most would accept. When I was ten, my father gave me a task. Go out hunting and don't come back without something I killed." Catlyn let out a gasp at that. Why would Tywin do something like that? "So I left with only the clothes on my back and a simple spear I found in the armory. I spent a year out in the wilds; I come home with not only a wolf, but a Dire Fox as well. My father named me his heir that day. My eleventh summer was somewhat of a bore. I learned politics and customs. Taught how to speak and how to act from some of the lesser lords. Then I told my father I wanted to travel for a bit. He agreed, supplied me with anything I needed. I told him I needed a ship; and he bought me a ship. I sailed to Essos and spent three summers there. I learned the culture, the ethics and the people. I also meet the last to the Targaryen blood line. Then I was called back home to be fostered by Stannis. Stannis taught me everything I know; and I was his acting squire. He taught me the Art of War. How to read my enemies movements; how to command an army, a fleet, a military. I was fostered by him until I was sixteen; then again you should remember my fourteenth name day; you spent it with me; well under me." Catlyn gave Naruto's arm a slap with a glare. Naruto could only laugh as he gave her a wink; "So for the next eight summers; I served alongside my sister in the Kings court. Acting as her bodyguard and occasional emissary for the king. I ran important messages, treaties, and the occasional _love letters_. On my twenty-second name day; my father planned on consorting me to one of the daughters from Walter Frey. That didn't work out as well as he planned it to."

"Where have you been then Lord Naruto?"

"Everywhere from Esso the Dorne. I've been to the Walls twice; both times to gather reports." Naruto answered; "My favorite place I've been to would have to be the Valyrian Freehold. Such a magnificent place." They rode in silence for a bit, enjoying the warm mid-afternoon weather. The ride was slow, they was taking it easy and wanted to enjoy the sights.

"So you idolized Jamie?" She asked him.

"Not Jamie, my other brother."

"Tyrion?"

"Nope." Naruto replyed, before taking into silence of the ride.

"Naruto about that…week." Catlyn spoke up, after a brief silence.

"What about it?" Naruto asked.

"It was a…change in my life. I know I'm not the best mother and I know I've treat Jon with worst respect then he should have been given."

"Go on."

"But…you do know Eddard Legitimized Arya not out of fear; but out of respect to you." Naruto stopped his horse and looked over at her with a raised brow.

"Why would he do that?"

"To see if I could love a bastard child. And I do, I love both Arya and Jon. So I ask you this one thing. If you have the power; can your make Jon a lord of the North?" Naruto tilt his head to the side and let out a sigh. He have foreseen something like this was going to happen and he knew the answer was not going to be one she would want to hear.

"If I had that power; and not lose the respect of the people I will." Naruto kicked his horse and rode off; Catlyn tailing behind him.

**Westros: RiverLands; Kings Road**

Catlyn let out as sigh as she saw the Banner of House Tully waving in the wind. She was happy to come into the Riverlands. Naruto sat not that far from her on his horse, looking about. He only rode through the Riverlands and spent little time. While He did visit house Tully during his trips of the Kingdoms; he never took in the landscape. He brought his attention over to Catlyn and came up beside her. He could tell from the facial expression that she missed being here. She only road through the Riverlands to visit Kings Landing to accuse someone of trying to the kill her son. Naruto let out a sigh and ushered her to keep moving. He heard of bandits in the Riverlands; killing and kidnapping people. With himself acting as Lord and Protector of the Realm and Catlyn is the currently Lady Regent of the North. They both were high value targets as they can get.

They rode in haste, the road was smooth, and bumpy as the sun began to set on the two of them. While Catlyn was opposing to the idea the first night they set off; she grew used to sleep beside Naruto in his rather large tent he had packed. She just didn't like how Naruto liked to grope her in her sleep; and press himself against her rear end. Naruto found the two of them a clearing that was small, but well hidden from view of the road. Catlyn dismounted her horse and looked around; she felt like she was being watched by someone. She just couldn't figure out whom? Naruto stood next to her and followed her eye sight.

"Something wrong?" He asked; reaching behind his back to grip the hilts to his daggers.

"I feel like we are being watched and followed." She muttered in reply.

"I know the feeling." Naruto admitted; "Bandits mostly. Don't worry though; I'll protect you like I promised."

"As flattering as that may be Lord Naruto. I stay we keep riding into the night." Naruto looked at her with a raise brow and took a moment to think on it. While she did have a point and it would be safer to keep moving. He was tired and really, and I mean really wanted to get some sleep.

"We'll ride for a few more hours." Naruto groaned, mounting his horse once more. With that said, Naruto and Catlyn rode out of the clearing and back onto the king's road.

Ten minutes into their ride, Naruto ears picked up something in the trees and shrubs. He pulled his horse to a stop, looking around as Catlyn came to a stop next to him. His eyes narrowed as he reached for his daggers. He looked over at Catlyn and gave her a sigh and handed them over to her.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" She barked.

"You'll need them more than me. Trust me." He answered; "Keep heading south east and you should reach the Storm Lands. Follow the Banner of a Crowned Stag on a field of Green. You'll find Renly's Camp."

"What about you?"

"I'll keep our guest company." Naruto said, taking hold of the grip to his jian and ready himself; "Ride now." Catlyn took his word and rode off with haste. She knew she was right when she felt they were being followed and watched. Now Naruto was going to hold them off for her. She was going to have to repay him somehow when they next meet. Naruto pulling the blade out just a little and look around the open field; "Come on, let us be civil." He called out; "And I promise not to kill you all."

**Westros: Kings Landing; Red Keep.**

Tryion had the biggest headache of his life. Tasked with looking over the kingdoms while Naruto was away sounded a whole lot easier than Naruto made it out to be. Now he understood why Naruto spends so much time traveling; why Robert was always in a whore house and why the Mad King became the Mad King. This job was the worst of the worst. And Tryion was only the Hand of the King; not even the king. He was happy he had his sell sword; Bronn; whom he hired to act as his bodyguard to keep him company. Bronn brought up good points that; if wasn't so highly illegal and dangerous; could bring benefits.

Tryion let out a sigh as he sat in the Hand of the King's office, tossing back another chalice of wine before refilling the cup. Scout reports came in on the daily and it was starting to look like Stannis was preparing to siege the city. While he had the manpower to hold the walls and protect the city; he knew he could stop Stannis from laying siege from afar. Stannis is a military commander and a Navel Expert. And with a navy, Stannis doesn't need to touch land to make their lives living hell. Tryion knows that, he knows what's at stake and fear's for the worst. So this is the reason he finds himself in the company of the small council. Lord Bealish, Master Varys and the City Watch Captain.

"Is there anything we can do?" He asks, looking down at the map of Kings Landings walls and gates; "I've already figured he'll strike Mudd Gate and we are making preparations to defend it. I now need a plan to stop his ships."

"We can throw rocks at them." Joffery muttered, although he was given the right to sit in the meeting; he wasn't much allowed to talk. Which angered him; but only a little.

"Rocks?"

"Yeah, is that the reason we have catapults and shit?" Joffery stood from his seat in the corner to take on at the table; "I mean, we have to defend my city."

"While it is a good idea nephew; your uncle will sure to expect that." Joffery let out a huff and crossed his arms.

"Why don't just ask Uncle Naruto. I'm sure if he said to toss rocks at the ships. You all be happy to do it."

"You have the wrong idea of your uncle." Tyrion stated, "He knows how to fight in an army and lead a navy. But at the moment he is off doing business in the north."

"More like he is francizing with the enemy. We should lay siege to all of the north. Make them bend knee to us; like they did with the Targaryens." Tyrion let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He was getting too old for his nephews shit.

"How much time do we have?" He asked; it was an open question.

"From what our scouts are able to find out. A months' time; give or take the wind." Lord Varys said; "We might want to start now." Tyrion pulled out form his ever so resourceful sack, schemes for the ballista design that the Knights Watch use along the walls. He also presented designs for other siege style weapons. Joffery took an instant interest at the designs.

"Where did you find these at?" He asked.

"The Wall was generously happy to lend me the designs. We can have them build and mounted on the walls before months end."

"Could I…once ones is built test it out?" Everyone looked at Joffery before chuckling a little. It gave Tyrion ideas on how to keep his nephew occupy.

"Why don't I leave you in charge of having them built and working properly? You can be our…War Minister." Joffery didn't know what that was; but it sounded like an important job and once that he could use to gain access to the throne. Joffery took the offer without even thinking it over. Taking the plans from the table and rushing off to get them done.

"That should keep him occupy for a while. Now, what is this I hear about us having storage full of Wildfire?"

**Essos: Qarth**

Daenerys stood window side looking out into the ocean blue water of the Summer Sea. Before her was one of her three dragons; Drogon in which she was trying t teach to breath fire. After a well deserved bath and freshen up; Daenerys took time to learn what she could about the '_Great City that ever is or will be' _called Qarth. While she enjoys the generosity and the gift she was being given and everything felt okay. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on in the background. Whispers were being shared and this Xaro Xhoan Daxos was ever so...happy with her. And then there is the issue with everyone wanting to see her Dragons. It was putting her on edge. She was just grateful to have Jorah at her side.

"Khaleesi!" Doreah, one of Daenerys handmaidens shouted, snapping Daenerys out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I've been calling your name for a while now." Doreah says; "What did you brother said about them?" Daenerys scoffed and walked away from the window, putting Drogon back into its cage.

"My brother knew nothing about dragons, no matter how much he said he was one." She admitted; "He was stupid."

"But cute." Doreah muttered, but Daenerys heard her; "But look what Xaro gave you? Isn't it beautiful?" Doreah held up a blue silk dress with golden flacks and beads on it. Daenerys gave a small smile before shaking her head.

"I think we should leave." She said as the door to her room open and Jorah walked in.

"I agree Khaleesi." He said. Resting his hand on the grip to his sword as he looked around the room; "But our esteem caretaker has invited you to a gallery in the courtyards." Daenerys let out a sigh and nod her head, motioning for her hand maidens to dress her.

People stood about, gossiping and talking amongst themselves. Daenerys stood alongside Xaro; listening to him talk about the city. It wasn't even holding her interest; she only wanted to get on with things and find out how she can get across the Narrow. Jorah wasn't that far behind her. While not completely in armor; he was still dressed for any occasion. He was also overly tense; he couldn't relax in the city. It was like everything and everyone was planning something. He could only hope that Daenerys could sway the members of the Thirteen to give her want she needs. Another day nor week in this city; and he felt someone was going to do something. He was snapped out of his stupor when he saw a lightly cloak figure standing in the corner of the courtyard. He looked over to see Daenerys talking with two of her Dortharki warriors and then back to the corner to see the cloak person gone. Drawing his sword out, he looked around; seeing the cloak come and go from his vision.

"Halt!" He yelled. He could see the cloak person move its head as everyone in the courtyard looked in its direction. Jorah ducked down as a pair of knives flew over head; "Arrest em." He ordered; being backed up with a similar order from Xaro.

The cloak person started to duck and weave between the spear and sword attacks. What surprised everyone was that the cloak person didn't kill any of them. All the attacked from the person only crippled the others. Then everyone in the courtyard saw a trail of bright scarlet fly around as the cloak on the person came off. A long leg sweep; knocking two of the Qartheen guards onto the back; the person turned to look at Jorah and crew. A killer figure, curves in the right spots, a light carmel tan skin tone. Bright golden-brown eyes the glow in contrast to the ankle length scarlet hair that was held in a high ponytail with a set of chop sticks. The female wore light cloth cloths that were only a single sleeve and show her midriff and matching loin cloth that wrapped around her right thigh. On her back was a set of short swords that no one present ever seen.

"Who are you assassin?" Xaro Xhoan Doxas demanded. The female said no words; to which Xaro ordered the guards to detain her; "Fine, we shall have your head. Any last words?" Forced onto her knees as a guard came into the courtyard holding a giant axe; she looked around before locking eyes with Jorah.

"May the Father of understanding guide my blade." She said. Jorah raied a brow before letting out a gasp.

"Hold it." He said, walking up to her; "Repeat that again."

"May. The. Father. Of. Understanding. Guide. MY. Blade." She repeated. Jorah stood up and looked over to Daenerys.

"She's a member of the League I told you about. She is an assassin. But to kill whom?"

"My assignment is to watch the Targaryen child." The prisoner said; breaking her right arms loose to draw out another knife.

"Watch me?" Daenerys asked. The prisoner gave a nod; "By whose orders?"

"The Great Dragon." She answered.

"Who are you?"

"You can call this one Nariko." The now named Nariko declared.

"Take her to my chambers." Daenerys ordered as Xaro try to sway her otherwise.

Nariko stood in an closed off room; surrounded by Dothraki guards. Before her was Jorah and Daemerys; both sporting confused looks on their faces. She knew her cover was blown; and it would only be a matter of time before someone came to clean house with her. She didn't care if she was going to be killed; all that mattered was that Deanerys was safe. She was brought out of her thoughts when Jorah opened his mouth to speak.

"What is your assignment?" He asked her.

"To watch, observe and protect the Targaryen children. The last of the dragon blood line." Nariko answered.

"You failed that when my brother died." Deanerys barked; "Viserys died already." Nariko looked at her with a confused look.

"Who is this Viserys?"

"My older brother. He was a Dragon and he did. I am the last of the Targaryen blood." Deanerys was angered at how this lady who was supposes to protect her; failed to protect her brother. Not that she actually cared.

"I was only told of two dragons. One in Westros, the other in Essos. I was sent to watch over you while my partner watches over the one is Westros."

"Who is that?" Jorah asked, he had a person in mind. But that would make Deanerys not a queen if it was true.

"He is not to be spoken of." Nariko said; "All that is known; is that you've met him before and will meet again under different circumstances. And by the bonding of two dragons, the known world will be bathed in blood and fire and they will hear him roar." Deanerys didn't like how that sounded.

"Keep her in sight Ser Jorah. She is yours to watch." Deanerys said; "She will come in handy in the near future. And she has skills that I will have used of." Nariko tilted her head to the side a little before smirking and bowed her head; her right fist over her heart. The League of symbolic bow.

**Westros: Riverland Unknown Location.**

Naruto could only groan as he was rudely woken up. Rubbing his head; his vision was blurred; movements sloppy and uncoordinated. He groan and grumble; getting onto his hands and feet as he hacked up blood and mud. He gave his surroundings a look around; taking in everything before him. He could feel the tug on the back of his mind; Kurama wanted to talk for some damn reason. With a reluctant growl; he sat back and closed his eyes.

'What do you want?' Naruto asked and thought.

'**Be more respectful brat.' **Kurama barked; **'You got yourself caught by a bunch of low rate wannabe thugs. What the fucking hell kit!'**

'Easy on the cursing and don't remind me.' Naruto groan, falling back into the mud; 'Where are we?'

'**I can't tell. You were knocked out when they brought you here. Can't be hundred percent yet.'**

'Any guess?'

'**Harrenhal comes to mind.' **Kurama said as Naruto opened his eyes to see himself surrounded by people in rags and covered in mud.

"Oh fuck me." He got to his feet and stabled himself to stand. He looked around once more; this time taking in everything around him and started to see that he was indeed at Harrenhal. He looked around a bit more, seeing people walking about in misery and the sounds of torture taking place. He let out a sigh falling back against the wooden post fence to look around some more. He knew he was in deep shit now. Harrenhal had its curse, and while he did not believe he was in any danger; he was a lord; in Harrenhal.

"By the Forgotten ones; please protect me." He mumbled.

**Westros: Riverlands; Harrenhal**

The days at Harrenhal seem to blur together. Naruto watched as a guard could come over to the pin; pick a person at random and torture them to death to repeat the process once more afterwards. Day in and day out. Naruto while lucky enough not to be picked; had to watch the few people he got to know die a painful death. Naruto spent a good week trying to figure a way out. But no matter what he came up with; he knew he wouldn't make it a day away from the place. One; he had no weapons besides his fist…if you can count them as one. Two; he never been to Harrenhal so he had no clue on where to travel to. Three; he found his daughter and a boy he knew he was going to either kill or hate with a passion soon. And Lastly; he was just picked by the tortures.

Naruto let out a grunt as he was forcefully pushing into a wooden chair. He looked around confused as the men who dealt the torture stood before him.

"We are going to ask you some questions. You answer them and we won't torture you too much." The Tickler, the main man doing the torture.

"Fuck off." Naruto spitted; "Do you have any clue who I am?!"

"Is there silver in the village?" The Tickler asked.

"If there was, they are cutting on their taxes." Naruto stated, only to receive a punch to the face.

"Is there silver in the village?"

"Hell if I fucking know you cunts!"

"Where is the Brotherhood?" Naruto raised a brow at the question; "Where is the Brotherhood?"

"First rule of the Brotherhood, don't talk about the Brotherhood." Naruto stated with a straight face. The tickler motioned to his counterpart to fetch the bucket; which found purchase on Naruto's stomach with a rat inside. Naruto knew this torture; they were going to heat up the bucket, forcing the rat to find a way out. Through him.

"I'll ask again; where is the brotherhood."

"We already established you don't talk about the brother hood." Naruto said with a smirk as he watches the Ticklers counterpart bring a touch under the metal bucket to heat it up.

"Where is the Brotherhood?!" Naruto winced a little as the rat began to claw at his stomach; trying to find a way out.

"Where is the brotherhood?"

"Don't talk about the Brotherhood." Naruto groaned; feeling the rat claw at him. He gave them all a smirk, taking the pain like it was nothing. The Tickler gave another motion and the touch to the bucket got closer to the rat. The rat screamed and cried, fighting its way from the heat and into Naruto's stomach.

Everything went silent and dead. The sound of hooves pounding the ground in rapid session was heard. Everyone turned head towards the wide opening to Harrenhal to see crimson upon gold flags come riding in. Naruto smirked and looked over towards the two tortures and opened his mouth.

"Ya'll gonna be dead, real soon." Naruto said as he father came riding in with command and dominance.

Tywin Lannsiter sat upon his horse, his eyes wide as he stared at his heir and son strapped to a chair, going through torture.

"Release my son." He muttered, ever so clearly and with power. The tickler gave a shakey nod before turning around to untie Naruto. Only to receive a foot to the chin, and a spit of blood into the air as his neck snapped back.

"Last time I ever travel through the Riverlands without my babies." Naruto said, breaking the leather bind and standing up; "Sup pops."

* * *

**Well, thank you all for reading. Please be kinda enough to leave a review and subscribe to the story.**

**This show is brought to you by LordofLust's: One Big play. Link is below.**

** s/10772482/1/One-Big-Play**


	4. Episode IV: Deciet and Deception

**Im back Bitches! Kidding. Well heres the next Episode. Sorry for the long wait. I actually work and its hard to type when you come home late at night and have to leave early the next morning. As for the holes that people are pointing out to me in the previous chapters. I am fixing them along with some of the other issues. So have no fear; it will be fixed.**

* * *

**Episode IV: Deceit and Deception.**

* * *

"Sup pops?" Tywin asked, his brow rose as he watched his son strip himself of his cloths. Naruto looked around a bit, seeing Lannister Men-at-arms ride about in the castle securing their presences. Naruto grabbed the first man he saw and snapped his neck before stealing his armor.

"Yeah, took you long enough to get here." Naruto said, fastening the breast plate on; "I've been waiting for like a week for you to get here." Naruto let out a groan, pulling on the grieves and boots on.

"You were waiting for me?" Tywin asked, seeing everyone in Harrenhal change mood; "Why? Wait, did you just kill one of my men?" Naruto looked over at his father as he pulled the gauntlets over his arms and hands and took the soldiers long sword to strap to his side.

"I knew you were making your way here." He said in a rather serious tone; "We have a problem. And I needed his armor." Naruto finished of stealing the soldiers armor by taking his shield as well. Strapping said thing onto his back; "Stannis plans to attack Kings Landing via the Blackwater Bay." Tywin raised a brow at the news before waving Naruto follow him. Both father and son made their way into Harrenhal castle and into one of the many rooms.

Walking into the room, Naruto first spotted Arya setting up the table with plates and goblets. Tywin motioned for her to continue as he took a seat at the head of the table. Naruto noticed next was his Uncle Kevan. Both parties narrowed their eyes at the sight of each other before each letting out a scoff. Naruto more so rolled his eyes for added effect. Naruto took a seat next to his father and picked up his goblet, holding it out as Arya came running to him with a pitcher of wine.

"No, just water little pup." Naruto said, looking at his father. Arya gave a bow, smiling a little before fetching the water pitcher.

"So about his attack on Kings Landing?" Tywin asked; taking a sip of his wine.

"I have my scouts looking all over the Narrow Sea and Black water Bay. They have accounted for close to two hundred ships on dry dock. All in which are be outfitted for navel combat." Naruto answered, bring his goblet back once Arya finished pour his water; "And at the moment; he has us out numbered a good two to one."

"So what do you propose my lord?" Ser Kevan asked, not really liking the idea that his nephew still sits on the iron throne when the very own crown prince can.

"I need Lannister men. I need the Lannister Army." Naruto asked; "This fight…with the north, these skrimish's…they can be stopped. Stannis is the biggest threat. He takes Kings Landing; Cersei, Joffery, my son, my nieces, Sansa Stark…hell all of Kings Landing will be fucking dead and all burned to high fucking hell by that Red Bitch he parades around with."

"Are you certain that that will happen?" Ser Kevan asked, sounding the least bit worried about what was to coming in Kingslanding.

"Would I've faked being a weak to get captured by third rate bandits?" Naruto asked, his eyes taking on their crimson glow with his rising anger. His uncle let out a sigh, holding his hands up in defense; "Thought so. I know what my scouts saw and I trust their judgment. This will not be a war that we can accomplish and win with our army split down in thirds. It is already bad enough that Jaime got capture by Robb and lost his part of the army. We don't need any more deaths amongst our rank and we sure the hell don't need this army separated anymore separated then it already is."

"Then what would you have us do since you clearly already have an idea in mind?" Tywin asked his son. While he liked how his youngest son can think on his feet and the way he plots events; he never liked how Naruto got carried away with the Art of War.

"I hear house Tyrell sided with Renly Baratheon in Stormlanding."

"That is common knowledge nephew." Ser Kevan retorted.

"So? If something was to happen to that sword choker…House Tyrell will side with the next best choice…?" Everyone in the room went quiet as they began to think over what Naruto had said; "I'll leave you to ponder on this new bit." Naruto stood from his seat and walked out of the room; Arya not that far behind him.

It didn't take long for Naruto to travel down the halls of the once great hold. Naruto could only let out gasp on how much it was destroyed by dragon fire. He could only imagine how wonderful and magnificent it could have been when it was still standing whole. Naruto was snapped from his stupor of admiring the hold when Arya opened her mouth.

"Are you even listening to me?" Arya asked.

"Not really." Naruto muttered; "I was admiring Harrenhal for what it is. Now, what did you say lil pup?" Arya let out a sigh and scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I was asking on how you knew it was me?!" She yelled.

"The Stark features you have are predominate and I know a Stark when I see one."

"Well, your father mustn't. He could only conclude I was a boy." Naruto let out a snicker, noticing that Arya did have shorter hair than normal.

"Well, I must say that was an excellent idea then." He rubbing her hand with his hand; "Now, tell me. What did you learn on this little…excursion of yours?" Arya raised a brown brow at her and let out a sigh.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She snickered, running off. Naruto let out a sigh as he looked off into the distance. He could feel a change coming, one that he could not figure out if it was for the good or the bad. "I regret teaching her how to spy."

The following days at Harrenhal were slow. Tywin was garrison troops in preparation for the siege on Kings Landing. Banner men coming from all over the Realm, trying to be part of the glory that was to come from the siege. Naruto on the other hand was listening to reports come from everywhere; north of the wall to the blistering Red Waste of Essos. Reports from all agents were coming in at once; which was a rare sight due to the amount of time it takes for the courier to travel. Naruto sat on the seal to the open window of his room. The cold southern air brushing against his naked chest as he went over the reports that kept coming in. Some were in good nature, others in bad. Over all, he could only make so many choices before he set off back to the Capital. Arya on the other hand was getting comfortable with the Kings Bastard; Gendry. He was…okay in Naruto's opinion; a little too well-built for a blacksmith. But the boy knew his metals and how to work them. Naruto could attest to them as only a few feet from him, sitting on the desk in the room were a new set of steel daggers. Slip rings and all. Arya others friend was someone Naruto thinks he knows too well. A member of the Faceless Men. While Naruto was familiar with the guild of assassin; and he loved how they made their kills appear to come from nowhere and yet everywhere. As a matter of fact, Naruto just saw the man walk away from killing the Tickler, calm and collective as he could be. Naruto let out a sigh, he could hear to steps of boots against the stone floor approaching his door.

There was more than one person, but less than a small squad behind his door. A fist came up to rap upon his door. It echoing in the semi empty room and alerting Naruto of someone was there for him. Naruto gave them the okay to enter and turned a little to see his father walk in flanked by two lannister men. A golden brow rose on Naruto's head before he let out a scoff; rolling his blue eyes and went back to reading the report in his hands.

"Just because someone gets assassinated; doesn't mean it was me." Naruto muttered, his voice was much colder, more serious and firm; "Besides I'm not taking any contracts at the moment anyways."

"Then one of your more shady associates did it?" Tywin demanded in a form of a question.

"Hardly…no one is reported to be in the area but myself." Naruto turned to look at his father fully.

"When was your last contract then son?" Tywin asked, really wondering how long his son has been out of the business at the moment.

"Um…a few weeks prior to the royal party traveling north to Winterfell. May I ask why you want to know?"

"Curious." His fathered answered; "Did it have to do with the Hand of the King?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at his father more carefully.

"I'm not entitled to disclose the contents of the contract. Only the party, who makes them, takes them and the Great Dragon are allowed to see them."

"I figured as so. But with the way are you looking at me; I take it; it did." Naruto gave an almost noticeable nod. Twyin walked into the room a bit more and took a seat in the open chair before the desk; "Why do I sense a feeling of hatred coming from you?" Naruto let out a scoff and rolled his eyes, looking back out towards the hillside outside the walls of Harrenhal.

"You bloody damn well fucking know why." Naruto muttered before getting up from the window seal; "_You sold me to the fucking dragon._" Naruto spoken and Tywins eyes went wide at the sound. "Now if you excuse me, I need to prepare for travel back to the Capital."

"By all means."

Naruto movements were brisk, yet silent. He would leap from a window to the next one; his eyes never leaving the back of an assassins head. He could only smirk and watch as the man did his magic of killing the guards at Harrenhal under the full moon. The man moved with ease and poise; striking the guards down with very little effort at all. Naruto ducked down under the shadows of the moon upon the walls as the assassin turned to take down a guard he missed.

"My, and here I thought I was the only assassin in Harrenhal?" Naruto said aloud as he stepped out from the shadows. The Assassin turned to look at him with a raised brow before letting out a sigh and reached for his knife; "No need for that. I mean you no harm."

"This one knows not of your face?" The assassin said, speaking rather strangely.

"Tis why we stalk the shadows and strike at night." Naruto replied. The assassin gave him a smirk; "Valar Morghulis." The assassin gave Naruto the Bravvosi salute; "Please, continue. Do not let my presence stop you; but be sure to send the girl and her friends south." The assassin gave a nod and went on with his killing of the guards as Naruto faded back into the shadows.

Along the kings' road, one would find the wary travelers make their way south to enjoy the last of the summer that was coming to an end. Very few knew that war was soon upon the Capital, and those who did were making noble sacrifice to join in the battle. Over the hills side came a black horse, on its back was both Naruto still wearing the Lannister Army armor and little Arya Stark in front of him. While the ride was starting to make Naruto regret brings her back south; but he needed both Stark girls in a single safe location. Arya on the other hand was just happy to be riding horseback towards Kings Landing. In her mind, she was on death march to conquer the place…and it didn't help that Naruto loaned her his sword to hold.

The walls to Kings Landing came into view as they rode over the next hill. Naruto eyes began to soften as he watched the people flood through the gates. It was like watching cattle herd together for the slaughter. While it worried Naruto that so many were fleeing to the capital in hopes of safety and lasting enjoyment of summer; they did not know that the city itself was soon to be under siege. With one last sigh from his lips; he pressed on riding down the hills towards the gates. He wanted to get this coming battle over with and even more so; he wanted to return to his bed. He hates sleeping in the muddy pit in Harrenhal and more; he hated sleeping on the hay styled bed he was given by his father.

At this moment, his father is riding out to meet with the House Tyrell forces in the Stormlands. While Lord Twyin was against the idea of asking for the Tyrell's help; he knew that with the house under his control; even for war purpose's, he could have control for most of the Seven Kingdoms. Something that Naruto secretly wanted for himself. Naruto let out a gasp as he came to the gates; there were manned from the bottom where the mud was thickest to the top at the ramparts. It would seem his brother was busy while he was absent. Arya herself had a look of surprise seeing how everything has change in Kings Landing since she last left.

She turned her head to look up at Naruto, wondering what he was going to do with her now that she was in his hands. While she hated the Lannisters with a passion for beheading her father; Naruto seemed almost different to her. He had the looks of a Lannister from one angel; but from another he was someone else. No arrogance, he wasn't smug or cocky. He was just, Naruto. The man her older brother had a love hate relationship with; the man her half-brother looks up to. The man that her sister secretly wants to bed her. She rolled her eyes, thinking over the man she was sharing a horse with and looked around the city. It was much cleaner then the last time she was here. She watched as the people peddling along the rode looked to be healthier, some even sporting a smile. It was an odd sight to her as it was for Naruto.

"My brother has been busy." Naruto muttered; watching as some of the people on the road seem to part at the sight of them; "The City looks…good."

"Good? I don't even think we are in Kings Landing anymore." Arya laughed; "Are you holding me Hostage?"

"No little pup, I am only brought you to your sister. While I could have ridden north to Winterfell; your older brother Robb might have me killed." Naruto laughed as he said the last part. It took Arya a moment to catch on to what he meant before she let out a small chuckle of her own.

"Still playing the 'Arya Stark is my daughter!' card?"

"You know it." Both Arya and Naruto broke out in laughter as they rode through the keep. Naruto could smile; Arya, while not his actual daughter; she always seem to play the card right when some either pissed her off or she wanted to scare them. They laughter was cut short upon the arrive of the Kings Guard in front of them. Naruto could already spot the Commander amongst the crowd.

"It's a pleasure to know you've returned safely to us your lord." Ser Selmy said with a bow; "While it was rather fortunate we've crossed paths on the way back to the Keep; mind if we talk about what has happened since your last departure?"

"Of course Commander, I would love to hear what has happened." Naruto steadied the horse and trotted alongside the guards. "What news do you bring?"

"Your brother, Lord Tyrion has made several changes to the battlements along the Mud Gate wall. We also have been able to recruit numerous amount of men; willing to fight for their king. We've also had a few run in with Stark Scouts to the north; but they hardly ever crossed the Trident, only stood and watched."

"Like loyal wolves I am to presume?"

"More like stalking their prey. Each time our scouts came back with the same report. I am actually joyful to know you were able to leave the North without any incident once so ever."

"Well…I had a run in with a few bandits….nothing too bad though." Naruto said with a chuckle as the Red Keep came into view. The good mood that was felt though out the small group of knights, assassins and little girl was soon gone.

Naruto could feel the sudden change in demeanor when he entered the Red Keep. Everyone was in haste preparing for the siege that was to come. Kings Guards running down the halls, swords at the sides and their silk white cloaks behind them. Lannister Men-At-arms rushing to transport pikes and polearms; some even held battle axes in hands down to the Keeps Armory. Naruto held onto Arya closely, guiding her behind him through the bustling crowd of the keep. Arya on the other hand was scared. While she was used to seeing men walk around with swords and shields, axes and hammers. She wasn't very fond of Lannister men, nor the Kingsgaurds. All with the exception of the three; that she and Naruto met on the road to the keep. She gave Naruto's hand a small squeeze as Lannister men walked by her. She was scared, but she tried her hardest not to show.

"Where is my SWEET SISTER!?" Naruto bellowed loudly in the hall. Scaring everyone around him and making his presence known. Naruto looked around a bit more before hearing the sound of doors slamming close and shuffling of feet. He raised a brow and crept away a little; "Ser Selmy, escort Arya to her sister and the other two to my quarters." He said softly, seeing Lannister and Kings Guard start to back away; "And whatever you hear; do not come." Naruto began walking off, only to run into Tryion who was blocking his path.

"Dear brother." Tryion said; "Come let us have a drink for a bit."

"No thank you. I need to see Cersei."

"Oh no, trust me. Let's drink." Tryion said sternly. "As your hand; it is my job to advise you. And I am advising you to come and have a drink with me." Naruto raised a brow and stood at his post; looking down at Tryion carefully.

"Why?"

"Beeeecause haven't had a good drink together since we assumed our roles." Tryion lying through his teeth the best he could. "And we both know you will be in need of a good drink after dealing with the Starks this long." Naruto gave a nod, finding it to be a plausible reason.

Not that far above Naruto; in the Queens bed chambers was a naked Cersei with the crimson silk sheets pressed over her body and a shocked look on her face. Beside her was an equally naked and scared Lancel Lannister. Cersei let out a sigh and looked around in a frantic state, pushing Lancel out of her bed and ran over to the balcony to look out into the city. Naruto returned home finally what felt like decades to her. She had no use for her first cousin any longer. She turned her head just in time to felt Lancels arms snaked around her waist and his lips press against her neck. She let out a groan of disgust and pushed the man away from her.

"Leave." She ordered and Lancel raised a brow; "Get out now!"

Lancel was surprised, Cesei was pushing him back. After nearly three weeks sharing a bed with her and being at her side. He was being pushed away.

"No, can't you feel it. Our love?"

"I said leave." Cersei turned around and pointed to the door. Lancel took a step back, kneeling over to pick up his cloths. "Well. Get out."

"No. I'm going to stay. I know our love is strong." Lancel comes back over to her; which results in him being pushed back. "Why do you deny our love?"

"Maybe she knows better then you." Naruto's voice ranged out. Behind Lancel Naruto stood with both his hands on the doors. A glare on his face and a scowl upon his lips.

"N-n-Naruto?" Lancel stuttered, stepping back.

"Well...I see a whore and a deadman." Naruto said, walking into the room and over to the small table to pour himself some wine. "So, anyone want to explain to me what happened?" Naruto looked up and around the room.

"Um..."

"Add a few more letter and you may form and actual fucking word."

"Naruto it wasn't his fault." Cersei said, moving herself between the man she loves and her cousin.

"Well...that changes alot then." Naruto muttered before flipping the table over. Sending glass everywhere along with fruit and what ever ekse was on the table. "What the fuck!"

"Nartuo calm down." Cersei plead; "I was lonely...he was only to provide comfort."

"Comfort?" Naruto asked; "Do you really think I was born yesterday? That was fucking bullshit and you know it." Lancel looked around scared as Naruto reach to his side; pulling out the single edge sword from it sheath and pointed it at Cersei; "Next time you have a whorish idea of fucking another man behind my back. I will burn you and the cunt alive from everyone to see. Blood be damned." Naruto warned before pointing at Lancel; "And you, get teh fuck out of my room before I actually consider killing you." Lancel didn't need to be told twice. Before Anyone could make words; the blond lancel boy was well on his way out of the room.

Three days passed sicne Naruto retuend. Everyone was going rather slowly. A few sessions of court were held for more houses pledging their arms for the destined war. Naruto sat on the ledge that over looked a small stood clearing with in the Red Keep. In his hands were once more reports forms the League members in the area. Although it wasn't in his job description to review and look over the reports. He did it out of boredom. He felt a gentle breeze sweep through the area and looked up in time to see Arya come running out from behind a corner with her sister hot on the tiny female Starks tail. He smiled at the sight and sat back to watch. While Sasna would never openly admit to it before the presence of others. She did care for her younger sister and was more worried about her than ever. After bringing Arya back to the keep and handing her over to Sasna; the two sisters grew closer together. Now, they did have their moments when neither of them didn't want anything to do with the other one and would argue like a married couple; but at the end of the day. They would hug and get over it. Sansa tackled Arya, much to her own dismay into the cobblestone floor in a tumble of cloths and silk. A few short second later; both girls appear in a round of laughter with each other before Sansa's handmaiden Shae come over to pull her away. He let out a sigh and rolled his eye; setting his work down before leaping off the ledge and made his way over to Arya to pull her onto her feet.

From behind the two; Gendry came into view. Now the late king's bastard wasn't well liked in the royal court and by most noble was looked down upon for being on the Roberts bastards. But in turn; it made him the perfect sparring partner for Arya in Naruto's opinion. Naruto took the three runaways in; Gendry was made into Naruto's squire in political terms; but in reality he was just the only man Naruto trusted with the designs to his daggers and smith works. Hotpie was introduced into the Keeps kitchen where the head chief took him under her wing and he's been their ever since. Gendry carried in three sets of swords in his hands into the small clearing; leaning them against the wall before pulling his shirt off and picked one up. Naruto brought Arya over and sat her on the wall before pulling his own shirt off and picked up the other two swords.

"Welcome to my personal Proving Grounds." Naruto said, giving the iron swords a swing; "Today we will start your lessons on proper sword fighting. Not the style most seen by nobles and lords of the lands. The Style of a swordsman who understands his sword." Naruto planted one of swords into the stone floor between him and Gendry; "The sword should be an extension of one's self; like an arm or a leg." Gendry gave a nod, showing he understood what Naruto was saying. "While the sword is sharp and lethal; it can also be a form of art." Naruto swung the sword around to hold in a reverse grip; positioning it against his right shoulder and held his left hand out; beckoning Gendry to attack. "Lesson of today; land a hit on me." Gendry let out a roar and went in with wild swings. Naruto meet each one with a block, holding his form perfectly before pushing Gendry back stumbling over his own feet.

"What the hell!?" Gendry growled while Naruto pointed at him before beckoning him once more.

"Do not let your rage and anger power you." Naruto stated, jumping over Gendry as he ran towards him; "Channel it before releasing it." Gendry rolled around in the dirt dust of the clearing.

"Stand still and fight like a real knight!" Gendry barked.

"Knight?" Naruto asked. "What makes you think I am a Knight?"

"You have to be one; or you're a sell sword." Naruto let out a laugh, which was joined with Arya's own.

"Naruto isn't a knight. He's too suborned and self-centered to be one." Arya said from her perch; "And turn sideways; you'll have a better angle to attack from."

"Then what are you? Some glorified guard?"

"Assassin, inventor, millionaire playboy philanthropist." Naruto answered with a small chuckle.

"He's joking?" Gendry asked, with a blank expression. "Right?" Both Arya and Naruto let out a laugh; causing Gendry to let out a low growl in his head.

"No, I'm not joking." Naruto said rather bluntly; "Besides; why would I want to be knighted? All it'll do is make me look more like a pompous asshole then I already am. I mean, I am a Lannister for fucks sack." Arya from her perching laughing harder as Gendry let out a subtle chuckle. Gendry reacted perfectly for the surprised attack from Naruto; their two swords crying against one another. Naruto using his more skilled form and body; began to push Gendry back slowly. An audible grunt made an escape from Gendry's lips as he try to hold his own against the blond assassin. Gendry pushed back, and he push hard; making Naruto stumble back a little. Gendry went on the offensive; hacking and slashing wildly away; to only see his attack met with a perfect defensive block.

"You're getting better." Naruto muttered, stepping back with each block; "Now if only you can gain perfect form." Naruto laughed, jumping over Gendry and holding the blunt end of his sword against Gendry's neck; "Oh…and never let your opponent get behind you." He whispered. Gendry let out a gasp before growling. He elbowed Naruto in the stomach; removing him from his back. Naruto tumbled a bit; laughing a little before bringing his sword up to block a few blows from the royal bastard.

"Keep your opponent on their feet." Naruto said, stepping back with each block; "Keep them on the defensive." Gendry took to fighting dirty; kicking up sand from the grounds into Naruto's face. "Great, blind your opponent. Making it harder for him to fight." Naruto chuckled before grabbing Gendry's forearm. He pulled him around and over his shoulder onto the compacted sand lot; dusting flying up in the air a little; "But all it futile to an opponent who is stronger." Gendry let out a grunt as he hit the floor; wincing in pain.

"Ahem!" Sound a rather low voice. Both Naruto and Gendry looked up to see Yusaf standing with a hawk on his shoulder. "My lord; you have a job." Naruto let out a sigh and nod his head. He released Gendry from his hold and stood up; dusting himself off and took the scroll from Yusaf to look at.

"Gendry." Naruto said, sounding a bit stressed; "Clean up and return to your duties with the smith. Arya return to your sister." The two kids gave a nod; "Yusaf, let's go." Naruto left the proving grounds and made his way to the Den.

**Westros: The CrownLands: Kings Landing Den**

It wasn't a rare sight in any of the Den's to see Naruto walk around. It was rare not to see him at one point in the week. He would come in, head to his office and look over the dossier for the last week and leave. He was never around for too long nor too short. But at this moment; everyone from the whores to the patrons themselves were shocked to see Naruto pacing around in the common area. They could all hear the low growl escaping his lips as he paced. His right hand before his lips; mumbling incoherent words as his left was behind his back. Naruto came to a brief stop for a few seconds before resume pacing.

The atmosphere was tense and everyone was being put on edge. Naruto ceased his pacing and began to make his way upstairs towards his office. Slamming the door behind him and let out want was close to a primal growl. He gazed around his office; calming himself down bit by bit before walking over to his fireplace in the room. He pushed on one of the stones upon the mantle and the back part of the fireplace sank in. Moving and sliding over to the right the reveal a room hidden behind the fireplace. Naruto ducked under with Yusaf no too far behind him into a large circular room. All in which was made up of a light coloured wood. Hanging around the room was two sets of tapestry; the Banner of the Targaryen house which were all worn and torn in places. And the Banner and sigil of the League. Both stood out in the light colour room due to their dark colours. Sitting upon tables and displays were weapons of all kinds; from broadswords to the tiniest of knives. Shields and spear; a few axes and war hammers. In the middle stood three mannequins; each dressed with a different set of armor but all in the same scheme of design. Naruto proceed to strip from his cloths, walking in a circle around the alter in the middle as he pulled on his robes. The soft material of cotton brushed against his skin, the mixture with silk and leather made up the elegant detail tribal design along the hems. Pulling on his leather boots and bracers; he walked over to the mannequin that housed the plated version and took the right arm off; adding it onto his the current on he was wearing. He turned his head to see Yusaf standing quietly; waiting for him.

"If anyone asked." Naruto said, pulling his cowl over his head; "I am doing work." Yusaf gave a head nod as Naruto walked out; the fireplace sealing up behind him.

**Westros: The CrownLands: Kings Landing Red Keep**

Cersei was walked around the keep with little to nothing to do. She messed with the peasants; argued with her brother and spent time with her kids. Now she was bored out of her mind and had almost nothing to do with her time. She knew she could find Naruto in his office or in the Proving Grounds with the Bastard Boy he brought back. But when she would go by such places; he was nowhere to be found. It saddens her to think that the man of her life was missing or more so out doing highly treasonous acts. She made her round about in the keep and came into sight of Naruto's Bed chambers. She pressed her hand against the cold wooden door and let out a sigh. She knew Naruto wasn't on this other side and she knew where he was.

She let out a gasp, followed by a soothing sigh as she lowered herself into the tub that was in Naruto's chambers. She always loved this tub; it was built for a more personal bath and only; with a tight squeeze; fit two people. It was her solitude in the night as she watches out from the high wall windows at the bright moon in the sky.

**Westros: The CrownLands: Kings Landing**

"_Your Target is Dymnos. A Noble from Dorne doing trade in the city." Yusaf told Naruto as the two of them stood inside Naruto's office. Naruto had his cowl down as he looked over the remarkably accurate sketch picture of his target. "Dymnos is known to be a bit of an eccentric, gold lover and a fan of parties. He is also known to be a smuggler of Dornish wine. So, your best bet is to find him at the McCullens vista party. He will be there my lord." Naruto nodded his head and took to the roof tops._

Naruto skidded down the loose roof tiles upon a house. Looking down into the dimly lit vista yard. His eyes glowed from beneath his cowl; he looked on upon the gathering of nobles and smirked. He could smell the stench of wine in the air from his roost and could already see that many of them were deep within their wine to notice and extra body joining them. He leapt down onto the soft tassel of grass. He pulled his cowl from his head and loosen his robes a little to blend in with the crowd. Stealing a chalice of wine to drink; and took up post along the wall of the vista and began to join in on socializing talk. He could see his target from the very corner of his eyes. Dymnos was taller man with olive skin and shaggy black hair. He was easy to sport due to his rather brightly colored robes and tunic. Naruto smirked a little walk parted himself from the group, taking his chalice of wine with him as he walk around the fountain in the middle.

Dymnos was way too deep into the conversation he was having. While Lord McCullen wasn't a very high born man; he was still well respected in Kings Landing as a trader and a merchant of wares. Dymnos as the moment was trying to sell of a box of Dornish wine to the man; claiming it was the best brewed this summer. That a single glass would make a man out of a little boy. Naruto chuckled from his spot; walking around the group to take in his target. Each flaw and feature; from the short sword at the man's side to the small chain mail armor he wore under his cloths.

"My lord Naruto. What a pleasant surprise to find you here." Said a voice; that snapped Naruto form is his stupor. Naruto looked up to see everyone looking at him and he let out a sigh; rolling his eyes a little and spoke.

"Just getting some air." Naruto said; "And I believe I am welcomed to the party. No?"

"Well of course my Lord." The man replied with a bow. Naruto could see Dymnos raise a brow and stare at the man before letting out a low gasp.

"Then, where the fuck is all the Dornish wine!" I Naruto shouted, and everyone joined in. Glasses and chalices clashing together as everyone went back to partying.

Naruto stalked the party a bit afterwards, taking in the sights. It was one of the few rare moments where Naruto wasn't completely drowned in work and other political and royal events to enjoy himself. He knew the wine wouldn't have much effect on him. With all the tolerance training the members of the League have to go through; it would be rare to actually find Naruto drunk and not just playing it off. The party seemed to play well into night and everyone was too deep into the festivities to notice anything around them. It was then that Naruto took the offensive. Dancing around with some highborn lord's slut of a daughter. I mean, Naruto could have sworn he'd seen her walk out of the house at least six times with a different guy. His eyes locked with Dymnos's from afar. Giving the Dornish man a smirk of a predator. Dymnos on the other hand saw it and began to freak out.

"Gaurds, fetch him!" Dymnos yelled; "Rip him apart. He is not our lord!" From outside the courtyard the city watch came running in. Naruto took a step back, letting out a gasp before muttering curses before pulling his cowl over his head and tightened up his robe. He duck under a spear thrust from a guard; breaking it in two down the middle. A sweeping roundhouse kicks to the guards head to knock him. Another came from behind. Naruto ducked under the long sword swing; pushing his palm into the man's chin to snap his head back. Reaching into his robe; he pulled a pair of knives and let them loose; killing two more that can running into the vista. Naruto ran ahead; seeing Dymnos running away from the party with haste.

Dymnos ran with haste, down the empty streets of Kings Landing trying to escape his pending assassination. He looked back a few times, catching nothing but the tail end of whips of shadows that was Naruto's robes. Naruto ran with much vigor to catch up to his target. Running along the walls of a building to get over a small collection of beggers on the streets; before spring boarding over to a window ledge; pulling him to the top. His eyes went wide as he saw the morning sun starting to rise and in the distances was Dymnos making way towards the Temple of Bealor. Naruto jumped to the next roof, making a straight path towards the Dornishman.

Dymnnos came into the open courtyard of the Temple, waving down four city watchmen in the process.

"You, You!" He yelled; "Behind me! Stop him!" The four city watch men came over to Dymnos as he came to a stop. Bending over his knees; breathing hard and labor. He notice the four of them beside him and gave orders; "Flank the entrances; Go!" They went; two to each side as Dymnos stood at the middle; a smirk over his face. He was going to escape this assassin; and get him killed in the process. A win win in his book. He walked over to the entrance; seeing Naruto standing on the ledge of a building; before watching him fall to land in a crouch. Naruto stood up slowly, open to the light as Dymnos stood just at the opening; clapping his hands. "Bravo, bravo." He said with a smile; Naruto stepped forwards, his daggers falling loose form his sleeves before stopping. Finding it odd as it was the two of them in the open. He took a step back into the shadows and pulling his right sleeve up a bit. Tinkering with his right bracer. "You think you can kill me here? Foolish. I am an emissary of Dorne. A well respected noble. You will be hunted down and killed like the dog you are." Dymnos barked, filled his pride and the worst of all. Hubris. Naruto brought his right hand up; finger made like a gun with his middle and index finger out; thumb up and the rest back. What shocked Dymnos was the sudden folds of a bow on his forearm then a slight pinch. He reaches up for his throat to feel the beginnings of blood. His eyes rolling back to show the white as he fell back into the streets. The guards come from the flack with other to look him over. One looking back to see nothing as Naruto already scaled the wall; folding the arms to his wrist bow back down and hid it from view of this sleeves.

"_Rest in peace. Scum." _Naruto spoke in Dorthraki, never looking back as he walks over the tile roof of the building.

Morning came around rather quickly for the residents of the Red Keep. While most were already well into their way for preparing for the royal send off to the princess; one can still be found buried under his sheets and furs asleep. Well…if you count halfway on the bed asleep that is. Even with all of the bells ringing, people cheering and somewhat crying; Naruto slept through it all. Even a blowjob form Cersei. What actually woke Naruto from his deep slumber was the facts he suddenly founding himself fall form his bed onto the hard wood floor. Letting out a curse and opening his eyes; he came face to face with brown eyes and hair. He raised a brow and looked the person over again before remembering how she was.

"Your brother sent me to fetch you my lord." She said with a slight accent.

"You're that foreign handmaiden Sansa Stark has." Naruto pointed out, with a brow rose as he rolled onto his back; "Why would Tryion send you? Unless you're a whore or something…" The women took on a face a shock before Naruto started laughing; "Relax; I know my brother fancies you." Naruto sat up and stretched a bit.

"I'm Shae."

"Shae the whore? Or Shae the Handmaiden?" Naruto asked, standing up; much to Shae's misfortune as Naruto wasn't clothed underneath. "What? Is there something wang?" Naruto asked, rather clueless as he looked down; "I mean…I know I'm big and all but like…please stop staring." Shae snapped out of her daze and looked up at Naruto.

"My lord, let us bath." She said, with a sly smile which Naruto caught and smirked.

Naruto came down the stairs of the Red Keep; late as ever with a mile wide grin and a glint in his eyes. He could see the Royal family all standing, waiting for him and Cersei with a scowl that spoke volumes to him. So obviously they could hear what he did the last hour since he woke up; if the blushes on every legal and non-virgin adult said anything. Tryion was sporting a scowl that could be seen a mile away as Naruto came down to their level.

"My it's such a glorious day." Naruto said with a smile, "So, plans? Meetings? sexcapade's?"

"Have fun this morning dear brother?" Tryion asked; Naruto gave him a shrug in return; "I noticed you were late rising this morning. I could only ponder on why?"

"Hard night." Naruto answered; wincing a little as a sudden sharp pain hit his shoulder; "And possible mayhem."

"My…if all your night is going to be that hectic. You may want to reconsider your public image." The two of them walked off to the palanquins to be carried off towards the Sept and then the docks. "Seeing their King even if you are the Regent one; injured and in pain every morning will raise question on what Lord Naruto Lannister does on his free time. I recommend whoreing." Naruto let out a laugh, hiding his face behind his arm before looking down at his older brother.

"If I did that; I wouldn't be much different from the Late King Robert now would I?"

"True…guess you can't do that."

The walk over to the docks was rather quiet and tense. Well more than tense. Cersei was glaring daggers at Naruto the entire walk to the docks. In her mind; she couldn't believe the man she loves would do something so low as to agree to the brother she hated. Even with a whole royal precession and guard; Naruto could tell the city was on edge more. He could hear faint whispers of the people talking to one another. He turned his head south towards the water that lead into the black bay and sighs as a small barge was present to take Myrcella over to a small Dornish ship out beyond the city limits. Neutral waters. The one place Naruto wished he could be at this very moment. He was taken out of his train of thoughts when he began to hear the High Sept give Myrcella prayers for her trip. Naruto could only let out a sigh and feel the gaze of his sister onto his back. Cersei walked up to stand next to him and spoke.

"How can you let that little monster ship off my daughter like that?!" She asked in a harsh tone.

"That little monster's plan is a good one. She will be safe in Dorne." Naruto replied; "Far from the fears of war."

"In Dorne; where the Martells rule."

"The Martell happens to be good friend with me. She is safe. Besides; you know war. What happens once the city is sieged; Stannis and his men make their way through." Naruto said; giving Myrcella one last look before walking back up the steps and towards the Red Keep; "Women will be raped and men will be killed. By the time the siege is over; everyone women in the city will either be dead from resisting or have bastards growing in them. Mycella may be one of twelve; and has no bled yet. But those wonts stop a grown man from raping her."

"What about Tommen?" She asked; "Our son?"

"Tommen is a good lad. And he has a mother who will protect him; even at the cost of her or their lives." Naruto replied with a rather dark tone. "And I pity the idiot who dares threatens my son; cause by the time I am done with the cunt. Even the lord of light and the eyes of the Seven won't be able to wash away his sin." And thus the royal party left the docks.

It was well into the noon as the Royal party walked through the city; and around the bed of the High Sept. Everyone lined the road and path towards the Red Keep; so much as the Kings Guards have to push their way through the crowd to lead the royal party. Naruto on an unconscious motion; reaching behind his back only to feel the phantom pains of his daggers missing. This crowd was making him uneasy on a new level. Paranoia was setting in on the King Regent. From the corner of his eyes; he could see the sudden movement of a guy motioning his arm back into a throw. And just as Naruto was ready to move; avoiding the attach; a second one came from the front. Dung, splatter across his face; as a look of disgust took over him. The kings guards acted on the spot; putting themselves between the crowd and the royal party.

"Well…" Naruto said, taking the gold clock of one of the kings guard to clean his face; "That was a rather…wonderful way to greet your ruler. Ten gold dragons to whoever brings the jack ass to me. Another twenty dragons if you bring me the leader." Naruto declared. In that moment the crowd turned on each other. Naruto gave a small smirk and watched on as the crowd began to assault each other; "Let's keep moving." He said, pushing his way through.

Naruto paced around the throne room court, his arms behind his back as Joffery sat on the Iron Throne. The last of the visitors leaving the room; which Naruto was holding court. He allowed Joffery this one moment to taste the power that came with the throne; at Cersei's request. Naruto came to a stop and looked over at his nephew who was sporting a smug look. He raised a brow and let out a sigh; approuching his nephew a single step at a time.

"Up Joffery." Naruto orders; "You had your time sitting and ruling. What did you learn?"

"That the would world is full of fucking cunts and assholes." Joffery muttered; "I mean, how hard is it to capture a single theif? Better yet, why should I care if the common folk can't grow crops. Its their own fault."

"A good answer. One I think plenty of times." Naruto replied; "But its a simple thing. You should care if the farmers can't grow crops; because if they loose that ability to do that. You loose the ability to eat your royal ass." Naruto pushed Joffery to the side adn took a seat; leaning down a bit and placed his right cheek into his right hand palm.

"Well...explain to me why I should care if their's not enough grain in the city?"

"Once the grain is gone. The city will riot, and once that happens. They will attack the keep." Naruto stated; "Remember I've been around the court longer then you been alive. I know the politics that come with this seat and i know how to mange the people. Something you have yet to learn in this lesson. Now report back to your quarters; i'll send for you when I need you again." Joffery let out a huff and stormed off.

Naruto sat alone in the throne room. Everyone cleared out moments after Joffery left; leaving the King Regant Assassin alone for a moment. It was only that moment Naruto needed as Kyuubi appeared behind him in a mist of blood.

"**Well that went better then you thought." **Kyuubi said, resting his head on the arm of the throne; **"Never in my years watching you be reincarnated and die again; have I seen you handle someone else ruling a court with out you making a remark."**

"Comes with practice I assume." Naruto muttered; "But honestly, I fear what is to happen tonight."

"**You sense the fleet already?"**

"I'm an Assassin, i have this like seventh sense. I can just tell when something is going to happen before it happens. I blame the years I spent in Essos." Naruto stood up and walk down the stairs towards the ground; "But, I'm assuming you have news for me?"

"**Of course. Renly is dead. A member of his Rainbow Guards is being to blame, but at the same time. She is saying that she saw Stannis."**

"Stannis? How?"

"**A shade Assassin." **Kyuubi stated; **"Took the form of the Baratheon."**

"Well that will make things more complicated then need." Naruto mumbled before turning around in time to catch something in his hands. He looked down to see this pride and joys with him once more. "You reaquired he Twins?"

"**You'll be surprised. Lady Stark knew of me." **Naruto let out a chuckle and nod his head, sheathing the twin dagger behind his back; **"She is now on the ride back to the north with a Ser Berine of Tarth*"**

"Question for you Kyuubi." Naruto asked, turning to face the nine tailed fox spirit. "In the hundred if not thousands of lives you saw and witniessed. How was the Original Naruto?" Kyuubi let out a snort and snickered.

"**A walking ninja target. He was loud, bash and always joking around. But when it came to time to do damage in his later years. He was lethal. Naruto Uzumaki; The Sixth Hokage; Child of Peace, The Orange Told Sage. The Walking Wind Storm. Just some of the title i can remember. He made a contract with the other eight of us Biju's or forgotton Gods. He want'd peace for as long as he lived. And he got it. Up til his three hundred and ninty-ninth summer. He say his kids have kids, and their kids spawn kids. After his death, the world was torn into wars again." **Naruto let out a sigh and nod his head. He knew from the first moment he met the forgotton god; that he was in a line of reincarnations. He began pacing once more, couldn't fight this itch on the back of is mind. He knew something was going to happen tonight.

"Kyuubi, I have a request." Naruto said, turning to look at the fox; "I want to meet the other forgotton gods." Kyuubi raised a brow and laughed a little, before nod his head. "I want to make a contract."

**Westeros: KingsLanding; Hours before the Battle of BlackWater**

Miles off the coast of the Red Keep. A fleet of ships sailed from Dragonstone in the Tens of thousands. The wood ships fought the crushing waves of the open ocean to reach the Keep. The men beneath deck moved about with the sway of the ships. One or two would get up to puke their guts out due to sea sickness. Above deck, Davos Seaworth stared out into the heavy thick mist and fog. His mind working wonders as his son approuched him from behind.

"Last time i was here." Davos started; 'I was avoiding the Royal Fleet; now I return to fight it."

"Father they are sinners. Who taken our lords throne from him." Matthos said; too deep in the brainwash mind to see reason.

"True; but at that time. It was Stannis older Brother sitting on the throne. Not a well season, battle harden assassin from Nar Shadda." Davos warned; "The same assassin that is rumored to have taken on an entire Dorthraki horde and took control of an city for a season.."

"He too is a sinner." Matthos replied; "The lord of light will see us through this battle. And when tis over; Stannis will sit on the Iron throne and everyone one will be on the knee."

"Not this man." Davos muttered; remembering his one time encounter with Naruto. "This man is more then a Lannister." With that being said; he heard the keep bells began to ring.

"Bells? See father; the city welcomes their true king." Davos thouth differently.

"I never heard the bell signaling a welcome." He let out a sigh and closed his eyes; "They want music; will gving them music. Drums."

"DRUMS!" Matthos yelled. From the man mast of the fleet; the drummer began playing as Troops flooded to the deck.

From within the Redkeep; in his bedroom Naruto's eyes sprang opened. He sat up and turned to the window as Cersei rolled over onto her back and sat up.

"Whats wrong?" She asked in a groggy tone; 'and tell them to cut the bell ringing."

"Get Tommen and run to the inner keep," Naruto said, rolling out of bed and grabbed the twins; "Stannis is a the gates.**"

* * *

**Well there we go. Battle of Black water is next.  
**

***I hope I spelt Bernie's Name correctly.**

**** A reference to the Roman battle with Carthage and Hannibal.**


	5. Episode V: Battle for Blackwater

_**Author note:**** Fuck...try doing a 365 deployment and trying up a story. So sorry if it took me a year to update and post. I had more pressing issues to attended to. Anyways. Here the next chapter. If its seems rushed, well it fucking was. I mean you try appeasing people and not having access toy our editor on a dime; while taking motor rounds and having to wake up every morning not sure if you are coming home. So much for support your troops...**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** You own nothing Jon Snow!**_

* * *

**Episode V: Battle for BlackWater**

* * *

**Earlier in the Week**

Stannis Baratheon, of House Baratheon walked along the coast of Dragonstone, his sword held firmly at his side and his eyes hard as steel as he looked out into the sea. From his spot, he could see the growing mass of his fleet in the water. The caw of seagulls rang out, said bird floating in the air above. Crashing of the waves upon the rocks, and the wooden ships of his growing fleet. Behind him was his army or navy in this matter amassing for war. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, turning to face to come in contact with his first officer and Hand.

"Many of our supports were able to supply us with a handful to a single ship. Of course Dragonstone makes up the bulk of our fleet." Davos said as she walked alongside self-proclaimed king.

"I hear there is a scouting ships east of here." Matthos said coming up behind his father and his idol king. "If we strike once the waters has settled. It could mean an early victory for us."

"Tempting, but it can also be a trap. I taught the man who is standing across from us. He knows war tactics better than most; but he also knows navel combat." Stannis thought for a brief second before turning back to look at the father and son duo; "We stay to the plan. Now who will share their wine with me!" He barked and got shouting back in return.

"How long do you think this battle is going to last?" Matthos asked, looking at his father.

"Long enough for Stannis to learn that he cannot defeat this foe." Davos replied, walking off; "Get the men to their ships and prepare to set sail." Matthos nodded and went off to do what he was ordered to do.

Before night fall, all the ships had left the port one by one. Amassing a fleet of over twenty some odd thousand ship; each carrying over several hundred or so soldiers. Stannis was at his flag ship, at the helm with a determined look upon his face as he watched the wave's crash against the hull of his ship like dried leaves in the autumn.

**Current time**

The men of the guard were the first to appear on the ramparts of the Red keep. Soon they were joined with the Kingdoms Militia and several Lannister Men-At-Arms and knights. From off into the distant; behind the thinning veil of mist and fog; one could make out the Baratheon fleet on the approach. Deep inside the Keep; Naruto was walking with his scarlet assassin robe on. Walking around him, in perfect sync was three squires putting on his armor as he walked. The deep crimson breastplates and shoulder guards sat snugged against his robes and weighted him down a bit. Stepping into his plated boots and felt the gauntlets and greaves slip over his hands and arms. The squires were taught to move like this from Naruto himself; he believed a king; hell even the acting king shouldn't have to stand to be suited in his armor while his kingdom and people were being threatened. He pushed the duel doors into the throne room and looked around as the last of his armor was being put into place. His cowl hanging loose from the back and his tail coat blowing lightly in the wind.

Gendry was present in the room, wearing very light plated armor with a simple duel edge sword at his side. He was beside Arya and Sansa as they came from their quarters. Next to walk in was Cersei in her flowing red dress along with her several hundred…_in Naruto's opinion_…handmaidens. Naruto let out a sigh as several of the key military leaders walked in moments later.

"Ser Clegane, take the Vangaurd to the east gate and hold it. Ser Selmy takes the Kingsguards and watch over the royal party in the keep. I trust you to keep them safe in this battle." Naruto said as he grabbed his sword from its post by the throne to strap at his side. The Twin at his back and a scowl on his face. He gave more orders and directions as he walked through the keep and onto the ramparts. A gasp left his lips as looked out at the growing fleet.

"By the seven!" Gasped one of the soldiers. "We're all going to die!"

"Shut up!" Naruto barked, "Tyrion, I trust you have everything prepared?" His littler older brother gave a nod; "Good, I eager to see how deadly this wild fire is."

"Oh dear younger tall brother; you do not." Tyrion said as he watches the approaching Baratheon fleet. "But I hope you have a plan once they are land side?"

"I may or may not." Naruto said, stepping on the edge of the rampart and looked down a bit; "But where is the fun in knowing what to come?"

"True. I really hate this assassin side of you." Tyrion said as several men coming running around behind him; "What was that quote you was saying back in the war meeting?"

"What? Know thy enemy, Know they Self. A thousand battles, a thousand victories?"

"That one."

"Sun Tzu…an old wise man from the old world said it." Naruto jumped down and walked over towards the others end; watching as people got prepared for the coming battle.

The night rolled on and the sound of drums against the bells rang out even louder. Naruto held a stoic expression, his hand resting on the grip to his swords. His breathing even. Steady. The sounds of war cries out as the Baratheon fleet came even closer. He looked down to his brother and gave him a nod. The cue. Sailing towards the massive naval fleet was a single ship. Not even armed with solders or anything. A decoy. This ship was leaking its load of wild fire into the Blackwater. And before Daavos could warn the ship and the fleet it was too late. With a fiery arrow from the jagged rocks of the coast struck the ship and with an explosion of emerald flames and fire. The Baratheon fleet was crippled.

"Load up the trebuchets!" Naruto barked, his order being delayed as he pulling his sword out; "Send these men back to the pits of hell!" He turned to Tyrion; "You are in charge of the trebuchets." The sounds of ships being demolished in fires of emeralds was still ringing out. Splinters of wood fall from the sky as the once beach soon turns into a battle field of ashes. "Better yet, you're in charge of the higher offenses. If they get close to the shore, use the ballista. If reinforcement comes via sea; unleash more wild fire."

"That's a lot of fire Uncle." Joffery said from his spot next to Naruto before taking back a step in fear. "D-d-do something! Send the men, where's our navy? Uncle?"

"Run to your mother's bosom boy." Naruto said coldly; "I have no use for cowards on my wall." Joffery took the offer and ran off. "A cowardly king he is." Naruto muttered. From behind him, the trebuchets went off. Hurling barrows of Wild fire into the water. The screams of men were loud; but those of the dead rang out louder.

Rain of emerald fire and the shouting of men went on for the night. Stannis not being able to make a move onto land at all. He was pinned at the shores of the Blackwater, losing men and ships fast. He let out a growl of frustration as he slammed his fist onto the banister of his ship. He did not think of Naruto using wild fire as a weapon in this battle. Let along; use all of Kings Landings supplies of the devastating, lethal shit. He turned to his first officer, who in turn was about to speak before receiving an arrow to the throat.

From his perch, Naruto smirked. His plan was working perfectly. He knew his enemy and what he had. Planned out this entire battle. Only down side was the time it was taking. He was hoping to have Stannis's submission before day break. Off to the horizon, the sun was starting to rise already. Letting out a sigh; he played it off as fate. High up in the air, hawk's fly over. Every so often one would drop down and take off once more. Leaving messages for Naruto with what the other post are doing. His supplies were up, he had his men. Only losing a few dozen so far, compared to Stannis who had already lost close to a quarter of his. Naruto turned back, walking over to the war room that was set up. Pushing through the smaller curtain to see his small council sitting by. He smirked a little and bid them welcome with a short bow before walking over to his seat.

"Status report?" He asked before his ass even touched the seat.

"The third Regiment has successfully dealt with the small group of bandits to the west." Lord Baelish said with a small smirk.

"We have also heard reports of smugglers entering from the south. From Dorne." Lord Varys stated with a raised brow, pointing to the county on the map. "We believe the Dornish are planning an invasion."

"Doubt it." Naruto muttered, resting his right cheek in his hand; "The Dornish are too smart to plan an invasion while we are at war. Granted it a good idea, make us fight on two fronts. I applaud the idea; but they won't think of that. Must be smugglers trying to stay out of the way of the battle." Naruto only had a brief moment before the room shook from wall impact. "Looks like Stannis is unleashing his siege weapons." Naruto chuckled and smirked; "Now this is turning to a battle." Pushing back from his chair, Naruto stood.

It was nearing the end of the third day of battling. Stannis, by some miracle was able to take the beach in the middle of the night. Something Naruto did not take fond of. From his post, he was watching more and more of his people being killed in battle. A scowl on his face as everything was no longer going his way. Pushing off from the ramparts he grabbed the first soldier he could see and gave him orders to put his sword away in the throne room before taking one of the spare iron ones.

"Where are you going?" Shouted Tryion as he saw Naruto approach the ramparts edge.

"To give them a taste of something frightening." He said with a smirk.

"And what would that be my dear brother?"

"Athenian Shock Combat." Without much of a warning to anyone; he jumped over the ramparts to land in the blood soaked mud below with a roll. Getting to his feet, he let out a roar. Kicking up a dead soldiers shield to wear; sheathing the sword to his side and pulled a spear from out another dead person back.

"On me!" He barked as several soldiers came to stand beside him; "This is where we beat them. This is where we hold them brothers. This is where they fall. Give them, no mercy; but take from them. Everything." With a roar that would rival that of a lions or a dragon; Naruto moved. Shield meeting and clashing with shield as the first true blood of Naruto's arms were shed. Much of Stannis men that were not making shore on the beach didn't have much time to prepare for the assault that was upon them. Naruto met them head on. Cutting through men with little to no ease. Spinning in the blood soaked mud on his knees; bashing a man in the stomach with the edge of his shield. He brought the shield up in time to felt arrows pelt against it; looking over the edge. He could only smirk as more of the soldiers from Kings Landing flooded out from the gate to get in on the battle. Naruto got to his feet, making a short jog in effort to form up with others. He spun the spear in his hand and took up a strike pose; before letting it loose. One unsuspecting guy took said spear to the head and fell back into the water as Naruto pulled his sword out. From behind him, Yusaf appeared with a spear in hand; on whose blade vanished into a man's head.

"You join?" Naruto asked with a smirked and a smile.

"Someone needs to watch your back." Yusaf said rather bluntly; "Besides, if you're going to be acting like a knight. I might as well get some blood in on this battle of yours." Yusaf took a step back, pulling his spear free and gave it a spin before holding it behind his back.

"Look. There's enough blood in our pockets. I just want to end this battle." Naruto said, blocking a volley of arrow with the shield; "Besides, your of all people should know by now. I am not a Knight." He lowered his shield to look over at more sea wary soldiers; "They look…like they need to be introduced to the Great Dragon."

"I could agree." Yusaf replied with a smirk.

"After you my fair friend." Naruto offered.

"No you first."

"I insist."

"No, I insist." Before neither man could argue more; they broke off into a sprint. From the opposing side, it looked as if ribbons of blood danced upon the wind and the air. Naruto would block attacks as Yusaf came from behind to strike. This dance of death as some would call it went on for a good bit. Until both men felt the rushing tides upon their knees. With a sigh and a growl, Naruto turned to look around.

"No sight of the Baratheon."

"True. Keep them off the beach." Naruto said, dropping the shield into the water with a splash.

"And you?"

"I'll be in the throne room. Fighting the Baratheon King." Naruto declared; "Besides…if I die. All of the League will go to war against this man. And that's what? A few good several hundred thousand men?"

"Seventy-five hundred thousand to be exact." Yusaf muttered, watching Naruto walk away.

Stannis pushed the last of the guards from off him, grunting in the process. He had lost all sense of reason with this battle; only wanting to sit on the throne. Pulling his sword loose from the body of the dead, he stumbled a bit in the hall towards the throne room. His eyes heavy with the lack of sleep; his breath hitched every so often from the pain of his wounds. He propped himself against the wall with his left hand to keep himself up; looking down the hall before seeing the dual doors into the room. A sigh of relief would have left his mouth if it wasn't for the appearance of Naruto coming from around the corner and pushing the doors open a little to walk in.

Stannis tried to speak, to call out to stop the blond; but his voice failed him. Pushing himself to stand, he ran for the door the best he could. Pushing the door open with his shoulder to find Naruto sitting on the throne, slouched a bit with his chin resting on his right hand; fisted. They exchange glances before a smirk grew across Naruto's face and a scowl took over Stannis's.

"You're sitting on _my _throne boy!" Stannis barked with ill intent. Naruto let out a scoff and rolled his eyes before sitting up a bit more.

"While that may be true to an extent." Naruto said; "Do not forget who was selected to be acting King Regent under the crown and who is attacking the _said _crown." Naruto stood up from the throne and began his descend down the long flights of stairs.

"An attack that could have been averted if you gave me the crown." Stannis replied.

"You know the laws as well as I." Naruto reached the bottom and drew his sword; "Until the crown prince is of age; whoever is left as Regent has control of the lands. So, in this case; that would be me."

"You and I both know that Joffery is a bastard of Cersei and your brother!" Stannis barked. Naruto's jaw clenched a little as his lips twitched. He was never actually happy with that little…_flaw. _A flaw he was soon going to fix himself.

"Be as that may, he is your future king." Naruto said with a shallow voice; "Even if I oppose his secession to the Iron throne." The two stared on off before making there move. Cries of steel clashing against each other echoed in the hollowed hall as Naruto bright blue eyes turned into soulless dark blue orbs that stared into Stannis bright ones. With a grunt the two of the separated from each other with a pant; but before Stannis could regain focus to attack. Naruto was already on him with a barrage of strikes and slashes. Each of this attacked were parried from Stannis. Naruto taking an offensive rather quickly oppose to his normal defensive fighting style he had. Stannis found himself on the defensive and was trying his best to get an upper hand on the younger male.

"Why so aggressive?!" Stannis growled, hacking and slashing at the blond.

"You're attacking me and my kingdom!" Naruto growled, his eyes becoming dark purple slits as he felt the combination of his own strength with the forgotten god that resides in his subconscious. He swayed and moved back to avoid the attacks the best he could.

The two men stood facing each other, their breathing heavy as fatigue began to set in. Even Naruto who was much younger and nimble couldn't out beat Fatigue when it wants to set in on him. Stannis could only stare at our blond, watching Naruto toss his iron sword aside like it was some common tool. Naruto reached behind his back to pull out his daggers. Giving them a taunting spin along his fingers as he prepared for an attack.

"This will end here and now." Naruto spoke; "Call off your forces and I will let you leave with your dignity. Failure to comply. And I will remind you why I am the most feared in the Seven Kingdoms."

"Pfft…like I will." Stannis stated; "Best kill me then." Stannis pulled his sword up for the best defense he could make and ready for an incoming attack. Naruto mouth twitched into a smirk; before he took off into a sprint.

Stannis eyes went wide as the blond male seemed to almost vanish with speed. It was only due to his long years in battle and war. That he was able to block both jabs from Naruto's daggers. But only. Stannis stumbled back, looking around with fear as the male once again vanished from his view only to feel a kick to his back. He stumbled forward and thrashed around in hope of hitting Naruto. Only to get open air.

"STOP BEING A COWARD AND FIGHT!" Stannis roared. Naruto only chuckled and jumped up to bash his knee into Stannis's side. Stannis once again went into a stumble as he looked around; his blue eyes landing on Naruto who was crouched down in front of the Iron throne. His Lannister armor was all but gone. Leaving only a boots and right shoulder plate on. All other parts were scattered around the room; Naruto himself in his assassin robes with it cowl up over his head.

"I am fighting. You're just too old and slow to keep up with me." Naruto said, taking up a boxer's stance as his daggers stayed in reverse grip.

"This…that isn't fighting." Stannis barked.

"Well…then we will have to disagree on it. Like many other things." Naruto stood straight and raised a brow. "Seems like this war is over." He said with a smirked, walking back towards the throne. "Take a look outside the windows. I am sure you'll see my father's Calvary and Army charging in."

Stannis was about to call Naruto's bluff, but he knew too better not to believe when Tywin Lannister was involve. Walking over to the windows, keeping his sword in hand; he peered out to see Crimson and Gold in the mass charging towards the keep.

"You may leave. I believe we may fight again at a later date." Naruto said, taking a seat on the throne before letting out a chuckle with a grin.

"I believe so too." Stannis sheathed his sword and gave Naruto a bow. Out of respect before running off. Before the doors to the throne room were even closed, they came bashing back open. Tywin Lannister came riding in on his horse with a smug look on his face.

"Father." Naruto said, coldy.

"Naruto." Tywin said back.

"Battle is won. Red Keep stands. Lannister's still rule." Naruto stood up from the throne. "Or…do they?"

"I am here now Naruto. Go, rest. Let you father take command." Tywin said; "My lord." Naruto smiled and nodded before walking down from the throne.

"Paint the walls red." Was all Naruto said before vanishing to his room.

The day came to an end and a new has begun. Naruto was soundly asleep in what he believed was his bed. He groaned a bit and rolled over before shooting up in his sleep. His eyes narrow as he reached behind his back to grasp what was not there. A growl began to form in his throat as he looked around to notice he was in the Red Keeps dungeons. Standing up, he sighs in relief as he was still in his robes. He walked over to the gate and looked around before hearing something that made the blood in his body drain away.

[Insert Rain of Castamere]

_And who are you, the proud lord said, _

_that I must bow so low? _

_Only a cat of a different coat, _

_that's all the truth I know. _

_In a coat of gold or a coat of red, _

_a lion still has claws, _

_And mine are long and sharp, my lord, _

_as long and sharp as yours. _

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke, _

_that lord of Castamere, _

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall, _

_with no one there to hear. _

_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, _

_and not a soul to hear_

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he gave the wall to his left a punch. A growl left him mouth as his anger came down on him. He wasn't fond of cells and he sure the hell wasn't liking the song that the guards decided to sing not even twenty feet from him. To his surprise, Cersei appeared in front of him. Her face has a scowl as she dropped to her knees. She looked at her younger brother. She could tell from his face that he wasn't happy and she feared what was to come when she told him why. Swallowing hard she looked down at her hands before feeling Naruto's soft hands on her chin. He was kneeling before her, looking into her eyes with his dark glowing blue orbs of eyes.

"Im sorry…I couldn't stop them." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, taking a seat in front of her. Cersei turned her head to the side to avoid his gaze.

"Father gave orders." She started; "The Den was raided by the city guards and our men. They found your records…and contracts." She let out a sigh; "Along with the ones detailing on the death of both King Robert and Lord Arryn. Why?" She asked.

Naruto let out a sigh and lean back. Looking around his small stone and iron cell. "They weren't mine. As one of the Five Master assassins. I had a copy. Sorry." Naruto has all but avoided the question.

"Did he have to die?" She asked. Naruto turned to look at her and nodded his head. He didn't have much sway with the Great Dragon nor did he want to argue with the man. Cersei let out a sigh and stood up, taking a step back as six members of the Kingsgaurds came up to his cell and opened it to pull him out.

"Dead man walking!" One of them yelled with a laugh as Naruto scoffed. He walked slowly with Cersei not too far behind him. He knew it was a long walk and with a sigh he opened his mouth.

"And who are you, the proud lord said," He stated singing in a whisper.

"That I must bow so low?" Cersei muttered behind him.

"Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know." They both said as they began to walk up the steps out of the dungeons.

"In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws," Naruto sang, as he walked down the halls towards the throne room. From behind him he could hear Lannister servants and soldier singing along with him.

"And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours." From behind Naruto, the six guards and Cersei a crowd slowly start to build up to walk with them.

"And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere, But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear." They came around a corner and into view of the large double doors that lead into the throne room. Standing outside them were the members of the Small Council, Tryion, Sansa, Gendry and Yusaf. Naruto gave them a smile as the doors were opened. Naruto walk into the throne room.

"Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear." Naruto said in a solo whisper as he came to a stop before the Iron Throne. "And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere, But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear. Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear."

Naruto stood before his Father, sister and his nephew who sat on the Iron Throne with a smug look on his face. Naruto scowled a little and gave a mock bow, as an insult as he saw his son holding Naruto's daggers in hand. He let out a sigh; knowing that his highly valued weapon was safe. Turning to look at his father who in turn gave a smug look too. Naruto then turned his attention as the throne room slowly starts to fill with nobles and other people of importance. Yusaf stayed in the shadows with Gendry close by. Naruto turned his attention back to Joffery who stood from his seat.

"You know why you are here?" Jofferey asked. Naruto scoffed and chuckle.

"Um…to sit on my throne?" Naruto asked back; "I'll thank you with a cookie for keeping it warm for me."

"No!" Jofferey shouted. "You are here to be judged for you actions against the crown." Naruto raised a brow as the room erupted in gasp. "The hand of the King has found documents that have claim that my uncle. Your former King Regent! Was responsible for the death of your KING!" Joffery shouted and roared; "And as the new king. I will have to judge him." Tywin took this time to make his voice heard.

"Naruto…I strip you of your title, your name, all claims you have to the Lannister House." He started as Naruto began to seethe and glare. His jaw clenching as he fought back to argue with the man that was his father. "You will now be forever a bastard of mines." Before Joffery could get a word in, Naruto bust into words of anger.

"_I am Naruto of House Lannister and House Targaryen; First of my name. King of the Andels and First men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. My mother was Rhaella Targaryen; Valyrian blood runs through her veins as it does mine. I am the rightful king to the Iron Throne. Mark my word Lord Lannister; by Fire and Blood I will take back what is mine; and you will hear me Roar!" _Naruto declared, speaking fluent Valyrian before the court. Everyone was shocked at Naruto, as he was speaking a tongue not many heard in westros and more so. Targaryen was mentioned. Twyin took a step back in shock; his son took after his mother more then he thought and for the first time since the mad king; he was scared. _"Exile me. Strip me of my name and title; but by fire and blood. I will take back what is mine!" _Naruto barked like a mad dog. He felt the hands of the Kingsguard touch his shoulders. Shrugging them off he looked over to Joffery who took a seat on the Iron Throne with a smug look. _"You! By the seven, the lord of light, the faceless god, the drowned god, the old, the new and the forgotten. I will see your head on a pike."_ Naruto shrug off the Kingsguard and stormed from the room. "By Fire, By Blood. I will see it on a pike." He muttered, leaving the Throne room. Both Yusaf and Gendry running after him.

It didn't take long before word got out in the realm. The famed Scarlett Fox was a wanted man by the King. The bounty that was place on his head would set anyone up for life and more so. It had rippled across the realm to a certain Wolf King. Robert Stark smirked when he heard the news. His rival was no longer a threat to his succession from the throne. He soon start to make more plans to take over the North from the Seven Kingdoms.

All the way in the south, the Prince of Dorne heard word of this action and soon prepared his sons for an attack. Making sure to keep the Naruto's daughter safe in his city. He turned to his brother and gave him silent commands along with a nod. Soon Dorne's army was ready for an invasion and war.

At Castle Black, Jon Snow let out a growl and slammed his fist on the wooded table before him. Crumbling up the parchment in his hands and looked around in anger. He walked from the table and kicked open the door storming out into the snow with Ghost not too far behind him.

Highever…home to House Tyrell were almost empty when the new hit them. Everyone were confused as to what this meant to one of the great families. If the Lannisters lost their heir, it would the Tyrells the richest family and the most influential. They could live and work with that.

Deep in the Red Waste, a certain Stormborn was walking away from Qarth. A smile on her face as she had started to understand the game of thrones. Her target was now Slavers bay and the Slave capitals. Not so far from her, hidden away in the waste. The League of Shadows was up in arms. Assassins walking the cavern style walls of the temple, carrying swords, axes, hammers, bows and crossbows. Two of the Five Great Dragons were barking orders about before looking up at the balcony that over looked the massive carven. Both were hoping for wisdom from the Great Dragon themselves.

"You think this will be war?" One asked.

"Doubt it." Said the other, their basic was sketchy at best; "The Dragon tell us to War. We War."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Sucks? Let me know.**

**Flamers will be sacrificed to the Faceless god, Ranter to the Drowned god and all other crappy annoying people to the Lord of Light. These words are final.**

**Also...this may or may not be my last chapter. All depends on the reviews and the reviewers. So be careful.**


	6. Episode VI: Welcome to Essos

**Hello and welcome back for another hopefully great chapter? I think. I don't know. People seem to want to tell me I suck as an author. Its kind of kills my muse. I mean, some of the greatest Fanfic authors on here have to had started from the bottom. Writing crappy stories until they found their muse and well. Got better at it? Or am I wrong and they are just gods prefect authors and writers? Oh well...enough of my rambles.**

**DISCLAIMER: fuck it**

* * *

**Episode VI: Welcome to Essos**

* * *

**Narrow Sea: **_**The Dauntless**_

It's been a few weeks since the revelations of Naruto's birthright. Most of the Seven Kingdoms were up at arms. Awaiting the power struggle that was thought to have happened. Everyone assumed that if they could win Naruto's grace. His love. His power. They could win favor from him once he assumed the Iron Throne. So when the time came to search for him. They could not find the Targerayn Prince.

Beknownst to them; Naruto was on a Merchant ship sail across the sea towards Essos. While the ride across the Narrow sea was rocky, and the tides of the ocean was constant shifting beneath the wooden ship. Naruto stumbled across the wooden deck, holding what appeared to be Dornish wine in his hands. It only took him a few days to succumb to drinking and worse. To be in a constant state of drunkenness. Gendry, who has been at Naruto's heel for the better and worse part of the journey stood not so far off. Leaning back against the rails of the ship. Watching who was supposed to be his master drink himself to an early grave. Smashing yet another bottle of Dornish wine on the wooden floor. Naruto stumbled a bit to the banister of the ship. Puking his guts out before looking over at Gendry. He raised a brow and let out a scoff.

"What you ye looking at?!" He barked, swinging his arms. To which Gendry took a step back to avoid.

"You are still drunk." Gendry muttered, only to duck as Naruto let out a round house kick.

"I ain't drunk. Only…only…puAAH!" Naruto started, only to leave over to puke some more. "Fuck it…I'm fucking drunk." Naruto stumbled and tripped over his own two feet to slam into the floor.

The ship captain made this the point to make himself known. Scoffing and cursing he walked off back to the helm. Complaining about noble bastards drinking his wine and mead. And making messes on his deck. Gendry, too much of his gentle heart; tried his best to apologize to the captain and promise to have the mess cleaned.

**The Crownlands: Kings Landing**

Tywin Lannister stood in the meeting hall of the small council. Pinned to his chest, like a prize and a trophy was the Hand of the King Pin. He wore a smug look upon his face as he walked around the table. A single chair at the head as five chair line up to the left. He looked up just in time to see the small council walk in. Each sparing each other a glance as Tywin took his seat. He leaned back and tapped his fingers on the table. Awaiting for their decision. With haste, they each took a seat as Tyrion appeared from behind them. Soon the solid steps of heel echo the hall and the entrances way as Cersei became known. She looked around, her eyes a bit red from a late night of crying. She let out a sigh and looked to a chair. Walking over to it; picked it up and brought it over to the Tywin's right side. Her father raised a brow at her actions; as she was quite distance from him as of late. All eyes turned to Tyrion, the Imp; holding his chin high closed his eyes and dreamed he was back in his bed chambers with Shae between his legs. With a sigh, he walked over to the last chair and dragged it to face oppose to his father. Climb into the seat and let out a sigh.

"Intimate. Lovely table." He said; "Better chairs then the old small council chamber. Conveniently close to your own quarters. I like it." He commented.

"What new's of Jamie?" Tywin asked, not paying no mind to his sons complement. Everyone looked around, trying best not to look the old lion in the eyes. "20,000 unwashed Northerners known about his escape for weeks. Collectively, you control more spies and informants than the rest of the world combined."

"Well…not compared to Naruto." Cersei muttered, looking off to the side. Tywin spared her a glace and went on.

"Do you mean to tell me that none of you has any notion of where he is?"

"We are trying my lord." Varys said, with a smile.

"Try harder!" Tywin barked sternly. Varys gave a nod. "What do we have then?"

"Robb Stark and most of his bannermen are in Riverrun for the funeral of his grandfather. Lord Hoster Tully." Vayrs started. "In Starks absence, Roose Bolton holds Harrenhal, which would seem to make him Lord of Harrenhal, in practice if not name."

"Well, let him have it." Tywin muttered. "The name suits out proposes far more than that useless pile of rubble. The Lord of Harrenhall will make a worthy suitor for the widow Arryn."

"For which I am extremely grateful to you, my lord." Baelish said, too proudly not to be noticed. From the shadows of the room; Yusaf stood. Scribing everything down for record before sending it off to the League. He listen careful to what was being spoken. Keeping track of the new Lords of that were being made. He perked his head up when the Royal wedding was mentioned. Making sure to write that down as well before slipping free from the room and down into the city.

**Essos: Outside the Ports of Braavos**

The Dauntless shifted through the waters towards the Port city of Braavos. Naruto, after being forced to sober up by Gendry. Stood on the deck of the ship, yawning and complaining loudly about the sun. Looked up to see the Titan of Braavos towering high into the sky. His eyes narrow as he cracked his neck. Gendry walking up behind him and let out a gasp at the bronze statue. This was his first time being outside of Westros, let alone this close to one the Free Cities. Naruto stuffed his hands behind his back and look back towards the Captain of this.

"Sail towards the one with black sail!" He ordered. The Captain gave him a questioning look; "For fucks sakes just fucking do it!"

"Aye! Why should I?" The Captain barked back.

"Because I'm asking nicely right now." Naruto turned sharply and walked towards the helm; "And I'm rather persuasive when I need be." The Captain reached for his sword, only to fell to cold breath to steel against his neck. "Im not drunk. And you are not stupid." The Captain gave a nod, turning the wheel slightly to make his ship drift off towards the boat in question.

"Naruto…want me to get out stuff?" Gendry asked, his right hand holding the grip to his sword. While he may not have been knighted, or continue the training Naruto had promised him. Gendry did learn a thing or two watching Naruto clean out one of Stannis's Galleons with only two swords and a bottle of Dornish wine in his hand.

"Yes." Naruto replied, removing the sword he had at the Captains neck.

The ship moved slowly between dozen of Bravvosi Merchant ships. The Captain looking around; the same as Naruto. Looking for the ship with Black sail. Naruto looked carefully, his eyes darting to and fro. Naruto jumped up onto the banister of the ship, looking further out into the docks and smirked.

"Gendry up." Naruto commanded, watching as his squire climbed out. The ship swayed close to the one Naruto wanted and the two of them climbed on board. Giving a two finger salute to the captain as he sailed off.

Walking along the deck of the ship Naruto looked around with a calculative eye before walking towards the Captain quarters. He pushed open the doors and looked around before turning his head to look back at Gendry. He looked around the ship and let out a sigh before walking deeper into the room.

"Keep guard." Naruto stated.

"Yes my lord." Gendry said with a smile as he doors closed in his face. Gendry tapped his foot and looked around the ship. Taking in the sights of the ship and the craftsmanship. Climbing down from the rat lines, staying in the shadows of the sails of the ship a man looked down. He pushed the small wooden glasses he wore closer to his eyes and smirked. Climbing down the rat line like a cat and flipped onto his feet once he touched the deck. He reached down with his right hand to the bandoleers that house both his cutlass swords and a craftsmanship made crossbows. Gripping the crossbow with his hand and pulled out. The arms sprang loose and the bolt slide back to lock into place. Gendry heard the sound and turned to come eyes and face to the tip of the bolt.

"Who are ye?" The man asked, his voice raspy yet held a certain degree of suave in it. "And what are ye doing on my ship?"

"G-g-Gendry." Gendry stuttered, scared for his lift. "You a-a-are?"

"Varric Tethras." The now named Varric spoke. "Pirate, Smuggler, Marksmen and occasional Assassin." Varric adjusted the crossbow in his hands; "And you're trespassing. So…Shot on sight or torture?"

"I-i-I was just standing guard for my lord." Gendry spoke. Looking back at the captain quarters and pointed to it. "He's in there." Varric gave a nod and smirk.

"Not buying it. You're a thief and I really, really hate thieves."

"Explains why you hate me so much." Naruto spoke, kicking the doors open and stepped out wearing a cleaner cloths. "Lower the crossbow Tethras."

Varric let out a laugh; "The Lannister Bastard!"

"It's Hill now." Naruto said bluntly.

"Oh shit." Varric lowered his weapon as a look of shock took over his face. "You did it! You fucking fucking fucking did it! You claimed your birthright? Fuck." Varric locked his crossbow back into its slot and walked over to the blond; "Isabella is going to gut me now." He let out a sigh and walked into the room.

"Well…it was sooner than we expected right?" Naruto replied. Walking over to Gendry to check him; "Besides…_I'm the son of the dragon and one of the last dragons._" Naruto said in Valyrian. "I need a passage to Na Shaada."

"Home? You want to go there? Now?"

"Yes. Preferably now." Varric gave a nod and looked down at his feet. "You…Slave boy? No…Squire? Yeah…Squire. Head into the city and find the Hanged Man. My crew will be there. Tell them there Captain sails at dusk." Gendry looked around confused before putting the two together. Naruto gave him a nod and Gendry ran off. "Now…paint me a picture of that." Varric spoke; "So I may add it to my book. Scarlett and Gold."

"Only if you tell me when you and Isabella plan to marry one another." Naruto chuckle, leaning on the door frame.

**Crownlands: Red Keep**

Cersei walked through the keep, which wasn't really out of place. But when you take in consideration that she was doing her best to avoid her eldest son. It was. Holding her red dress up as best as she could. She moved between and out the servants of the keep. Her eyes always too wary for her normal calm self. She made a turn down a hall, letting out an umph as she fell to her rear. She let out a string of curses and opened her eyes to see Tryrion on her ass as well.

"Sorry brother." She said, to hear Tryrion let out a gasp.

"My you must have hit your head rather hard on the fall down." He chuckle and offer a hand. To more of his surprise, Cersei took it and he in turn helped her back to her feet the best he could.

"Where were you off to?" She asked.

"Ah…Little Fingers Brothel." He said; "To pick up the royal ledgers." She gave a nod of her head.

"I'll come too. Might as well see what the finger is hiding." She said and soon enough both siblings were walking on out of the Red Keep into the city. The walk was quiet; they each hardly spoken to the other on the way. Cersei spent more time looking at the people and beggars on the path. Not too far behind the two of them; Podrick and Tyrions sellsword each trying to figure out what the two siblings were up to. Due to the fact they both knew the other couldn't stand each other.

Little fingers brothel, while one of the most famous. Was also the most devious. Unlike The Den; which was more high class and less open to the general public; Little Finger was neither of those things. At this moment; Tyrion was watching one of the Little Fingers whores pull out the royal ledgers from underneath the floorboards. Slowly she worked; trying her best to put on a show for Tyrion; as said Imp try his best not to ogle.

"I'll be sure to review these as well." Cersei stated, glaring to Petyr Baelish.

"I am sure you will." Lord Baelish replied.

"Are you done whore!?" Cersei barked. Said whore gave a nod and loaded the last book into a cart. She ran off and vanished as Cersei let out sigh; "Lets go to The Den…be safer and less ears." She offered.

"A good idea. Podrick lets go."

**CrownLands: Kings Landing Den**

Cersei sat behind Naruto's desk in the main office of the Den, she was writing down the numbers of the revenue the place had made since Naruto ran off. The red feather writing what she knew was blood ink. She looked up to see Tyrion reading the ledgers carefully, odd gasps and groans leaving his mouth as she let out a sigh. She could guess what her brother found out but that would be too much work on her part and she did not have the time nor effort to try.

Tryion on the other hand was stressing over the ledgers that were given to him. His growls and groans were only testament to the amount of issues he was soon foreseeing in the future. He looked up to see Cerseai sitting across from him, looking over Narutos ledgers to den. To him, she was having a better time reading her work then he was.

"What was little finger thinking?" He groan, dropping his quill down.

"Was he stealing form the crown?" Cersei asked.

"No, worse." Tryion sighed and stood up; "He borrowing from the crown; and placed the crown in debt to the Iron Banks." Cersei let out a groan and rubbed her head. "

"Well, Naruto might be able to spare some expensive from the Den to cover the party." Cersei says, closing the ledger before her; "Then again that might be a worse idea."

"I must agree. You know father plans to marry us off right?" Cersei gave a nod, letting out a sigh and slumping back in her seat. She was not happy at the moment and wasn't very much in the mood of dealing with everything.

"Rumor is Sansa is to be your bride." Cersei say, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"Oh…that's funny. Rumor father plans to marry you to Ser Loras." Tryion shot back. Cersai slammed her hand on the desk and growled.

"Like hell, when Naruto gets back. He'll kill that little sword choker." Cersei declared before going silent. It was slowly coming to her that Naruto was exiled from Westros and the odds of him returning were slimmer and slimmer by the seconds.

"He's not coming back." Tryion said, walking over to Cersei; "Not while father holds the crown."

"I know…but, do you think there's a chance?"

"Slim chance."

"But still a chance." Tyrion nodded and walked from the room.

"I will be enjoying my last few days as a bachelor." He said, grabbing the wine pitcher on his way out.

**Essos: Qarth**

Naruto, Gendry and Varris disembarked off Varris's ship into the City of Qarth. What was famed to be the greatest city that ever was or will be. But, it was empty. Naruto reached down to the side of; gripping the pair of short swords he was able to borrow off the ship. Gendry, was in awe's at the art of the buildings and the culture that would have been around. But the streets were cluttered with bodies of death and destructions. Scorch marks claim the asides of buildings along the floors.

"Dragon fire." Naruto muttered, looking around a bit; "The wild kind." He ran his finger along a scorch mark; seeing the blacken ash still on his fingers. "Well…someone has baby dragons under their command." He looked around a bit more. Gendry following behind him with his sword drawn.

"How do you know its dragon fire?" Gendry asked.

"I've seen my family records on the aspect." Naruto stated, coming to an open market and fountain; "Not hard to get a good idea on its description."

"Where are we going now?" Gendry commented, walking over to the fountain to still a drink.

"Into the Red Waste for starters. Will be there for a good week or so." Naruto took a seat on the fountain edge. "Then…I am thinking we ride down to Astapor. Rumor of their slave army is best in the lands." He turned to look at his squire; "So…shall we ride?" Gendry gave a nod.

"Safe assume you are good from here then." Varric said, toying with a bolt in his hands. "I'll be on my way back to my ship."

"You do that pirate." Naruto smiled, walking towards the gates.

**Westeros: Red Keep**

Cersei paces around her chambers, in her hands was a letter that came from Dorne. Marked with the Lannisters Seal. She was both filled with pride and joy; along with fear. She knew something like this could be a very delicate matter. With the rumors of Naruto being one of the two _living _Targaryens. Anything related to his family can be used as bait and blackmail. Added that fact that two of her three children came from his seed. She let out a sigh and walked over to the vanity to give the letter a read. A smile formed on her face; her little girl was enjoying the city and it seemed to her that Naruto made a good match to her. She read the letter some more and scowled a bit.

It seems that there were invitations sent in regards to the Royal Wedding and the Prince of Dorne was not going to be able to make it. In his place, they were sending the brother. Prince Obreyn. She knew this was going to make things difficult. She was snapped from her stupor and looked up to see Tywin walk in. She gave him a glance and closed the letter. Looking things over in the mirror.

"What?" She asked.

"Joffery request the presence of his mother." He said with a rather stressed tone. Cersei gave a nod and stood up. Walking form her room and down the hall with her father.

"Tis what does he want me for?" She asked.

"Treason." He said in a cold tone. Cersei raised a brow and came to a stop. Looking at her father with a scared look. "Come. Face judgement from our king."

The throne room was empty; with the exception of the small council, the kingsguard and a few group of people. Joffery sat on the throne, looking uncomfortable as possible as he watched his mother be escorted into the room by his grandfather. He sat up a little and look down upon them as they walked in. He let out a sigh and stood up; trying his best to make sure he could intimidate everyone in the room.

"Mother." Joffery stated; "I want to know why I wasn't told about my uncle being a traitor!" He shouted at the end. Cersei winced a little and looked down; "Better yet. Grandfather…your son. A Targaryen. I thought you would have more pride then to fuck a Targaryen." Tywin jaw clenched as he began to understand the situation that he and his daughter was in.

"Whom I slept with in my youth is none of your concern. My king." Tywin said, placing his hands behind his back; "And just so you know. You should have gave the order to execute Naruto."

"Why?" Joffery asked, confused.

"Naruto is a Targaryen. The eldest one since your father killed Rheagar at the Trident. Which would make Naruto the Crown Prince to that throne." Tywin walked forward and stood in front of his grandson. "So…while you may have not notice. Due to your lack of knowledge of events. Naruto can gain the support of an entire kingdom if he commanded it. Add in ties to the League. I wouldn't be too overly surprised if there's already a contract on you." Tywin walked away with a smile on his face. "I breed the perfect king for the throne and the prefect threat to the throne. I wouldn't be surprised if he is in Dorne by now."

**Essos: Astapor**

Naruto and Gendry walked through the Slave city of Astapor. Wearing the traditional white cloaks of the League of Shadows. While it was mostly known that the League wore black. In this occasion; since Naruto was not acting as a teacher and not an assassin. He took it upon himself to wear the white ones. They were looking to fund and buy themselves an army. And rumor was; the Slave Army; the Unsullied were the best bet. Naruto walk with his arms behind his back, a small scowl on his face as he looked for where he needed to go.

Very little help was given to the exiled assassin, mostly due to their foreign nature and appearance. He let out a sigh, as he found the place he was looking for. Coming to walk in and stand with the Masters of the city. He watch the masters speak to him in Valyrian. Thinking that Naruto wasn't able to understand him. But in truth, Naruto understood each and every word that was being said. While he did not like being insulted; he couldn't shake the feeling of the mysterious slave girl that was translating for the masters. She was cute in his opinion. He snapped out thoughts and looked up.

"I'm willing to pay any amount needed to buy them." Naruto said, a small smile on his face. "The Iron Banks can back my payments." The masters sat back and spoke to one another before looking back at him.

"The masters say they will think on your offer. But they have other people buying and wish to make business with them." The Slave girl translated. Naruto gave a nod, and a bow before walking out. Gendry following behind him. Coming around the temple in which the trade and sell was being made; Naruto spotted a rather familiar face in a small group.

"Ser Barriston, you old man!" He barked, Ser Barriston in response opened his arms to give the younger blond a hug; "What are you doing here?"

"Your nephew relinquished my command." He answered with a frown; "So I went to look for my true king or queen in this case." Naruto nodded his head and turn to look at the silver hair female before him.

"Silver hair, violet eyes, skin pale as snow." He mumbled; "Daenerys Stromborn of House Targaryen. Mother of Dragons, The unburnt and Khaleesi of the great grass sea." Daenerys gave a shaky nod; unsure on who the man was before her.

"Khaleesi careful." Jorah said, drawing his sword; "This man is a Lannister and possible sent to kill you."

"Its Hill actually." Naruto said; "And I wouldn't want to kill her. She has…oh…well that different." Naruto muttered to himself staring at Deanerys; "It would seems. Our path crossed for a reason here. Allow me to join your band of worn knights, great commanders and Dorthaki…_sister._" Naruto asked, ending the last part in High Valyrian.

"_Sister?"_ Deanerys replied back, a brow raised as she turned to look at Jorah for his opinion. Jorah gave her a shrug, he has only just heard news of Naruto's birth not so long ago.

"We share a mother. A kind women." Naruto said, walking off with Deanerys in hand; "Rest her sweet heart. But our fathers. That's who is different. I'm your half-brother in commonality. Would have been your husband if the Rebellion never happened." Deanerys nodded her head. Unsure on how to take this new information.

"Viserys said that we were the last two?" She replied.

"V never liked me. Feared that I would take his crown from him." Naruto laughed, walking slowly. Behind them, Gendry, Jorah and Ser Barriston kept their distance; "I was more busy trying to stay out of sight. Your father wasn't fond of me much."

"Rhaegar?"

"Older brother?" Naruto thought for a moment and considered lying but decided against it. "Man whore…mostly eye candy. Women swooned to him by the flock and he loved it. But he made some stupid moves and well, you know the ending to some of them." Deanarys nodded her head; only believing him very little; "Other that, he was a skilled knight, singer and well. All around friendly guy." They came to a stop to notice they were looking out into the sea; "Don't worry…I want very little from you. Only your company and to help you with the flow of information." He turned to her and dropped down onto one knee. Pulling out one of the sword to lay it over his knee. "Deanarys Stormborn of House Targaryen. Accept my offer to be your left hand. To be that shadow in the night, that watcher upon the wall. To enforce your justice from the shadows."

"Left hand?" She asked.

"It's a League of Shadows term." Jorah said, walking over before Gendry interrupted.

"It means he will be your assassin, judge and if needed. Executioner." Gendry, who knew very little on the matter. Used what he learned on his trip with Naruto on the Pirate assassin's ship.

"Then…I accept." She said, Naruto smiled and stood up. "Left hand, what is the Right hand?"

"The Right hand is more of…those two's jobs." Naruto pointed at Jorah and Selmy; "Protectors of you. Your Guardians and Sentry."

"Oh."

"Well then." Naruto sheathed his sword; "First order of business. Building your empire." He said with a smirk that seem to send chills down everyone's spines.

* * *

**Well, a reviewer asked me to reveals Naruto's age. So I decided to give a character profile on our said blond. Enjoy.**

Name: Naruto Hill

Titles: Naruto of House Lannister and House Targaryen.

First of my name.

King of the Andels and First men.

Lord of the Seven Kingdoms.

Protector of the Realm.

Left hand of the Mother

Also Known as:

Hill

Scarlet Fox

Great Dragon

Status: Alive

Age: 27 (as of right now)

Origins: DragonStone

Allegiance: House Targaryen

House Lannister (Formaly)

League of Shadows

Culture: Valyrian

Family:

Rhaella Targaryen [Mother (Deceased)]

Rgaegar Targaryen [Brother (Deceased)]

Tywin Lannister [Father]

Jamie Lannister [Brother]

Cersei Lannister [Sister/lover]

Tyrion Lannister [Brother]

Viserys Targaryen [Brother (Deceased)]

Daenerys Targaryen [Sister]

Joffery Baratheon [Nephew]

Myrcella Baratheon [Daughter]

Tommen Baratheon [son]

* * *

**Well, leave a review please. Good ones build my muse, people tell me I fucking suck and should kill myself...well...thanks a lot.**


	7. Episode VII: The Dragon Awakens

**Welcome back for another Episode of SOSAG. But first, someone please tell me. WTF! Game of Thrones. Why? Why? WHHHHHYYYYYYYYY! Why must to good die sooooooooo badly! Why him? Why? Hordor had one job and...and...he did it! *Sniffle* Well onward with my story. Heres the next installment of SoSaG. **

_**Disclaimer: If I had own the rights to Game of Thrones. Horder would be alive still.**_

* * *

**Episode VII: The Dragons Awaken**

* * *

_Flash back…._

_**Westros: Westernland: Castlely Rock**_

_The somber sound of waves crashing against the cliff sound, gave the prefect background music to the people of Castlely Rock. The moon, shining brightly in the sky. Casting a well-made shadow with the buildings of the capital. The very little amount of people that were still roaming the streets, did little to notice anything out of the ordinary. Drunks staggering out of the taverns, only to walk into the next one on their way home. City Guards, patrolling the streets. Even the screams of pleasure from the whore houses added more and more to the music of the night._

_Not so far from the outer limits of the city, in a closed off section of the city. It was a different story. This place, a once proud location. A smaller city within the bigger one was now a target of a Contract. Outside the gates into this community sat a pole that marked the locations of everything. From the Gates, to the Lannister castle to even the nearest whore house. Kneel high above the side, cascaded in shadow from the moon stood a figure. Everything about this person was darken and black. The only thing anyone could make was a pair of glowing, blood red eyes. They seem to narrow a bit before all trace of the person was gone._

_The person moved with speed and agility through the empty streets. The sound of their feet were never heard as they more and dodge from one set of shadows to the other. Even with the occasional guard coming around on duty. The person slide back, their back pressed on the wall. Reaching down into their boot; they pulled out a dagger. Giving it a spin a sigh left their mouth. Moving with speed, the person lashed out at the first guard that it came in contact with. Their dagger vanishing into the guards stomach, pull the guard down into the shadows before looking the person over. Stripping the guard of his armor and sword, the person walked from the shadows adjusting the straps a bit and resumed the guards patrol without missing a step._

_Patrolling the limits of the inner part of the place. The assailant took the time to take in the surrounding. Making mental notes of where things were and plotting routes around everything. With a soft say; the person made a turn into a building and pulled the once guards sword free from its sheath. Looking around the building, a smile grew across the persons face. Before them was an entire family. Its target. Giving the sword a test swing in its hands; it walk through the house. The smile never leaving its face as it began its approach. Taking the sword into both hands; the blade pointing down. The person drove the blade down into the floor before walking back. Looking around to admire the none work that has happen; it walk on out of the building and pulled heavy stones benches before the front door. Walking around the place once more; pushing or pulling ever was needed to cover all possible exits of the building. Taking a step back, the assailant pulled a torch loose form a lantern and let out a laugh before tossing it through the windows. _

_In a blazing inferno; fire ripped through the house. Setting everything and everyone inside ablaze. Screams could be heard from the area along with the sight of fire. Guards came running to the rescue as neighbors and others looked for a way to settle the blazing fire. Not far, leaning against a wall with a wick smile, the assailant could be found. Admiring its work with wide eyes. The sound of screams were music to its ears. Turning its head in time to see Lord Tywin Lannister come running into view, not to far behind him was his daughter Cersei. Tywin asked for what has happened, trying his best to get an understanding of the situation. Cersei on the other hand, made the assailant out._

"_Naruto…what did you do?" She asked, fear in her eyes as her younger brother was laughing at the act of arson and mass murder._

"_She was a cheating whore." He answered; turning his head to look at his sister; "She said she loved me and would bare my children. And yet, she sleep with this fool of a man. She was in need of a lesson to be taught." He walked over to his sister; "A fate well suited for the whore. To be burned in the bed with her lover. Let it be known, the fate of those who are unfaithful to me."_

**Crownlands: Kingslanding: Den**

Cersei sat up from the bed, sweat dripping from her person as she looked around. Fear plagued her eyes as she did her best to make out the room she was in once more. It didn't take her too long; as the smell of crushed leaves, morning dew and fresh grass filled her nose. She came to the conclusion she fell asleep in Naruto's room within the Den. Moving to the edge of the bed, she turn to see the doors to the room open and a servant girl walk in with a plate of roasted potatoes, bacon and milked oats. She gave the small girl a smile and walked over to the desk in the room.

"Would you like the ledger from last night?" The servant asked. Cersei gave a nod and took a seat before eating her breakfast. In the small amount of time that Naruto was gone; she has taken over Naruto's business to keep it running. She found that while she had no love for the whore business. She did enjoy the money that it brought it along with the very low whispers. The servant returned moments later with the ledger and Cersei began her morning reading.

Cersei enjoyed most of her morning alone inside the office. Only a few servants came in to clean up or the Mother to exchange insults and report the status on the whores. Cersei didn't like the mother much. She was an old stubborn lady who always seemed to want to get on Cersei's bad side. Getting dressed, Cersei walked off into the morning plaza and took a ride on up to the Red Keep. She didn't want to keep her father waiting any long then he has and she wanted to get a moment with the only reminder of Naruto she had. Tommen. Walking into the keep, she was greeted by her son in a hug before watching him run off to chase after Sansa Stark. The Stark girls were both rather overprotective of her son and more along of the lines; scared to what could happen to him. She sighed a bit and began walking up the stairs to the Tower of the Hand.

Slipping into the room, she found herself late for the meeting. Her father as usual sitting on the far end of the table as Lord Bealish, Varys and Measter Pycelle sat along the sides to Tywins right. Tryion oddly enough was at the foot of the table with a single chair to his right. Letting out a sigh, she muttered an apology for being late and took the chair as her seat. Crossing her legs, she lean back and motioned for her father to continue.

"And to what pleasure is my daughter late?" Tywin asked.

"It's a long walk from The Den to here and I was in need to check up on my sons." She answered, mostly she wanted to check on Tommen. She was starting to give little to no care for Joffery ever since her eldest son started a cleanse of all things related to his uncle and her brother.

"Any news of my son?" He asked, changing the subject as he did not want to get involve in petty family matters that Cersei had.

"He is still in the north." Lord Baelish answered; "Report says he is traveling south as we speak."

"Anything on Naruto's where abouts?" Cersei asked, out of curiosity.

"Um…" Everyone looked towards Tywin as he gave a nod.

"Rumor is…he's with the…uh…"

"With whom?"

"The Mother of Dragons." Lord Varys stated, biting his lip as he didn't want to divulge said information in such an open forum. Tywin jaw clenched as he let out a sigh.

"So one of my sons is coming home while the other is making himself comfortable with the Dorthraki whore?" He asked and everyone gave a solid nod. "Great…next someone is going to tell me that the White Walkers are coming." He muttered, rubbing his brow as he tried to think. Cersei and Tryion both let out a laugh and looked off to the side to avoid their fathers gaze.

"With all due respect father." Tryion said, sipping on his wine; "You did strip him of his titles, disowned him and exiled him. He's bound to do his own thing now. And I for one, can respect that." Tywin let out a scoff and rolled his eyes. Getting comfortable in his seat.

"In other news?" He asked.

"Well, the war with the North is drawing out more than we had hope." Lord Varys stated; "The cost on the crown itself is surely to show. Not to mention the incoming refugees from the war."

"There isn't much space to house them all." Cersei said from her spot; "And its worst considering the fact that the Tyrells want to share the food of the capital with them all."

"See what can be stored for the crown." Tywin said, looking over at everyone. "Bealish, review the crown and see if we can buy supplies from one of the neighboring kingdoms. Find me an answer by the fortnight." He slammed his hand on the table and ended the meeting.

**Essos: Astaphor**

Naruto stood in the back, shrouded in the shadows from the towering building. He was listening closely to the conversations and trade bargain that was being played out before him. He looked about closely, trying his best to get a clear picture of the area around him. He snapped his attention back to Deanarys before him and watch her bargain with the masters. Hearing the insults he threw at her and her people. It took some effort to keep himself in check and not to attack the foolish man that dared to insult his family. Letting out a sigh, he turned his attention to Mormont and Barriston; laughing in his head as they tried their best to sway the mind of their queen. He took a step off to the wide, avoiding Daenarys and her entourage as they made their way on out of the Masters Pits. Hearing them argue with her over her while poor yet wise choice of action.

"Naruto!" Jorah shouted, which was enough to make Naruto snap back into reality.

"Uh…what?" Naruto asked.

"How can you let your sister trade off one of her dragons?" Jorah asked, in a rather rude tone with Naruto.

"Easy. She has three dragons and I am only a single person." Naruto explained; "While I may be able to avoid and might; just might kill one of them. I'm still doomed to die from the other two if she so please to use them against me. But on a plus side; I won't be able to hear your whining and bitching anymore too." Naruto sped up his way to come side by side with his sister; "Besides. Dragons are not slaves."

Daenarys gave Naruto a quick glance, surprised that he was not adding in his comments or advise. But she was happy that he was not. She stormed her way through the streets and paths of Astaphor, beside her was her newly acquired aid and translator, behind Naruto, Jorah and Selmy kept her in view. It was a quiet walk through the streets, mostly due to the amount of intimidation that the group was putting off. The walk was quick and simple; before long, the group came into view of an estate that was the only known safe house for the league in Slavers Bay.

Walking up the stair into the building, Daenarys was taken in by the sight of bright colors and warm atmosphere. There were very little people walking around, mostly servants going from room to room. Naruto gave her a wave as he made his ascend on up the stairs to the next floor; leaving her by her lonesome in the massive new home. She let out a sigh and moved around looking at everything and taking in the place that she figured would be her home for the next few days.

Naruto on the other hand walking into a large open space on the roof to find Gendry in a deadlock spar with one of the other assassins using the estate. He leaned back against the stone wall; watching Gendry fend off the more trained assassin with two sword; the Assassin herself holding a spear. Naruto would admit that his new apprentice was getting better by leaps and bounds. The boy would make a good assassin in the future; maybe great enough to take his spot as a Great Dragon. Naruto pushed off from the wall and walked towards the battle reaching down to his sides to pull out his dual sword. With a swift slide; he moved himself between the spear tips; holding it back with one sword and held the other one at Gendry's neck.

"Seems that you two are having a good time dueling up here." Naruto said without any loss of breath. "Well, I believe it is time for you to head off." Naruto told the female assassin before looking at Gendry; "And you; well I believe we are behind on your lessons and history of the League."

Gendry let out a groan and drop the sword onto the floor; kicking up a small amount of dust. His body ached and screamed in pain at him. Stretching a bit, he turned his attention to Naruto and nodded. The two of them made their way back into the safe house, taking a seat around a small table. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a sigh before opening his mouth to speak.

"Tell me who the Great Dragons are?" Naruto asked; Gendry sat to think for a little before scratching his head. Trying his best to think of the answer.

"There are five that much I do remember." Gendry said; "Um…Two are from Westros and three are from Essos. Uhh…each skilled in a different sword art. That's all I can remember." Naruto let out a laugh and rolled his eyes a bit before tracing figures and shapes on the table.

"Alright….seems like you need another lesson." Naruto let out a sigh and lean back to see Jorah come storming out from where Daenarys was stay at. He gave Naruto a look and rubbed his temple.

"Talk her out of trading one of her dragons." He demanded, walking by.

"No can do." Naruto replied; "She is going to do it. She needs to do it. Anyways; I'm taking her side in this." Naruto stood up and walk towards his sisters room; "Gendry study."

**Westros: KingsLanding**

Cersei stormed out of throne room, tears streaming down her face as she tried her best to hide the humiliation. She had received news from both her father and her bastard king son. She cleared her face of tears and walked through the halls to the proving grounds down below. Making sure she was not in view of anyone who can see the queen regnant in tears. She reached the bottom of the stairs to see Tommen trying his best to avoid a spear; all at the same blocking the blade with a set of daggers. She came to a stop and watched carefully.

Tommen was all covered in dirt, dust and sweat; looking nothing like a prince. He jumped back to avoid a lunge from the spear to his leg. Turning in midair as the blunt end of the spear came spinning back around. Panting hard; Tommen wiped the sweat from his brow and gave the daggers a spin to hold in reverse grip. Lowering himself down a little, trying his best to analyze his opponent.

"Is this how my father trained?" He asked, spitting out a little blood to the side. The man spun the spear and held it against his back.

"Naruto trained under his…well he trained on the streets." The man said; "But it was close enough I guess." He kicked the spear back into place and raised the small shield back into place. "Now…enough rest. More fight!" He charged and Tommen slid under the man, turning onto his feet and let out a growl.

"My father is rumored to be the best assassin in all the known lands." Tommen argued; "I'm sure that he didn't learn to fight on some ragged streets and slums."

"Tommen enough!" Cersei shouted, walking into the small area. "Go, freshen up. I believe you are late for your studies." Tommen let out a sigh and slumped intot he soft sand. His chest moving as air flowed in. He let out a chuckle and nodded.

"Yes mother." He jumped to his feet and slid the dagger into their sheath on the small of his back. "Do you think Grandfather will die soon?" He asked.

"What?!" Cersei responded, walking behind her son.

"Grandfather. Do you think he'll die soon?" Tommen asked, coming to a stop and turned to look at his mother. "I hope he does. So my father can come home and we can be a family again." He made a turn down a hall as Cersei stood in shock.

"Naruto said the same thing to me once." The man said coming to next to the queen.

"Yusaf…Naruto said that many times." Cersei said, coming to terms the fact her youngest son is slow turning into his father and her lover. "Naruto will keep saying that; but Naruto respects our father more then he'll admit." She began to walk off.

"He said that too." Yusaf replied with a smug look. Keeping up with Cersei for most of the walk. "He also said that if he were to become Lord of Castely Rock…that he would rain blood down upon the whole place. Burn it and let…ahh…what was the saying…um…oh…_let that overzealous, arrogant, half-witted arse of a brother live on it._" Cersei let out a laugh and a small smile.

"Sounds much like him." She came to a stop and sighed. "Can you send a message for me to Naruto?"

"Sure. Give it to me back at the Den." He came to a stop and pushed open a window. "Well, good bye for now." He gave her a smirk and fell back from the window. Cersei ran to the window and looked out. Looking for the Dornish man that was training her son in the midst of the crowded streets.

**Essos: Astaphor**

Naruto walked down the steps of the League safe house, fixing the sleeves to his robes. Between his teeth were both leather bracers, clench tightly for him to hold as he fumbles with the sleeves. Not too far behind him was Gendry, dressed similar to him. Both males were having trouble with the sleeves to their robes as they came down to the ground floor. Snapping everything into place, Naruto turned to Gendry and gave him a nod. They both went off in separate directions; Gendry running off to chase after the leaving party of Daenerys and her solo dragon. Naruto on the other hand went off to walk into the direction of the upper houses. He took a contract and he was in need of some money to spend. He gave the last of what he had to Gendry so the blacksmith boy could get some decent armor and weapons.

Taking his walk into a brisk jog, Naruto covered most of the ground on his trip deeper into the city. He soon found himself in the bazaar, walking along the markets. Taking in the new found smell and air. His stomach let out a growl and he sighed. It's been some time since he last had a decent meal that wasn't poorly cooked. Pulling his hood over his head, ducked down into a stall and sat at a bar. He lowered his head a little, shielding his eyes and face as people came and went. The lady who was working behind the counter walked over to him with a dirty bowl in hand.

"What can I get you stranger?" She asked.

"A bowl of rice and a roasted chicken." Naruto said, reaching down to his side to pull out a coin purse. Dropping it on the counter. "And a cup of water."

"Certainly." She said and walked off to get his order. Naruto sat quietly, listening to the people talk around him. Taking in clues and hints of what was going on. So far, he could prove the growing rumor of a Dragon being traded to be true and fact. He just sent Gendry to overlook the trade in his place. Looking up, he sees a bowl of steaming rice placed before him and a whole chicken. Smiling, he begins to eat the food before him.

A short time goes by before Naruto sets the bowl down. Sighing as his stomach stops growling at him. He leans back, reaching his hand out snatching a person into the stall and slammed their head into the counter. He tilt his head to the side and smirked.

"Why hello there." Naruto said, holding the person head down. "Now, I was told you have this little…underground gladiator games going on between kids. Something that some people do not look fond over." Naruto turned his head to look around to make sure he was still in the clear. "Well…_Rest in peace_." He spoke in Dorthraki, before plunging his hidden blade into the back of the persons head. Letting out, he grabbed his coin purse and walked out of the stall, into the crowd.

Standing in formation, eight thousand strong were the slave army of the Unsullied. Standing perfect still in the blistering heat. Walking between them was Deanarys and her party plus dragon. Deanarys held a straight face as she came up to stand before the Masters who held the whip. She kept a stern look as the trade was made. Trying her best not to crack her baring. Trading Drogon over for the whip she looked down and took a step to look at the army. She let out a sigh and held out the whip.

"_Unsullied!" _She shouted and the army came to attention. _"Step forward. Stop." _She spoke Valaryian. Everyone around her let out a gasp she turned to look at the Master struggling with Drogon.

"You speak Valayian?" The Master asked. From behind him Naruto came walking out of the shadows; fixing his bracer as he came to stand next to the Master.

"Of course, she is the Daughter of Rhella Targaryen." Naruto said, looking at the man. "Blood of old valaryian ruin through her veins as it runs through mines. Oh…best not to piss of the dragon. It's not really fond of being a slave." Naruto walked off just in time for Drogon to let out a cry and stand next to his sister. "Besides, I'm sure there's a way for all this to end." He pulled back his cowl and gave a smirk.

"Dracarys!" Both Naruto and Deanarys spoke. Drogon let out a torrent of fire at the master before breaking free. _"Unsullied! Strike down every master! Every person who holds a whip. Harm no child, harm no woman. Make the masters pay!" _They both spoke in valaryian, watching as the army begin to strike down each and every master. Slowly massacring everyone one present.

**Essos: Road to Yunkai**

Naruto sat on horseback beside his sister, marching behind them were the bulk of the Unsullied army. Naruto hummed softly to himself the Rain of Castamere. Bobbing his head to the tune as they travel the road to Yunkai. Gendry wasn't too far behind him, looking over rustic scrolls of the League history. He had his cowl down around his neck as he tried his best to make out the words on the parchment and what they meant. He looked up and let out a groan as this was not going his way. Jorah on the other hand was giving Naruto the stink eye from behind. He wasn't fond of the blond and what he was doing. He was sure that the blond Lannister Bastard was up to something and wasn't going to be fooled by the smug façade the boy puts up. Ser Barriston on the other hand was conversing with Deanarys over matters of state.

They small party came around a cliff side into view of the second slave city of Yunkai. It was small in size compared to Astaphor, but then again. Astaphor trains and arms the Unsullied so the most of its size it's made up of open fields to train those unsullied. Yunkai is home to more business and trade if anything. Sitting right on the coast; it held one of two harbors in Slavers Bay. Naruto came to a stop with his horse and looked out. Pulling his cowl off and let out a sigh.

"Yunkai…our next target." Naruto said with a smirk. "I can sneak in and kill the masters." He offered.

"No…well. Not yet." Deanarys said as she gazed around; "What with the camp?" She pointed out.

"Ohh…more fun for me." Naruto chuckle as he jumped down from his horse. "I'll take a look. Don't go too far." He pulled his cowl back over his head, reaching around his horse to pull loose his swords and strapped them to his side. He walked over to the end and jump down over the cliff below.

Naruto wondered through the camp that sat at the gates of Yunkai, his cowl over his head to shield his eyes from the sun. He looked about to take in the camp the best he could. Coming and going from the shadows of the tents that were pitched. He came to a stop and looked out to see three guys ride off towards the city. He stepped out to take a closer look. Noticing the sigil on the banners they had and rolled his eyes. Walking through the camp on his way back to his sister. Occasionally snatching a bottle of wine on the way to drink on the road. Leaping over a few rocks, he came into the camp that his sister had made. Raising a brow he pulled his cowl down and took a look around. Letting out a sigh as Deanarys did little to hide her presence in the mountain side.

Walking a bit more into the camp, Naruto came across her tent and sighed. Rubbing the bridge of his nose as he walked on in. Findng her sitting down, sipping on some wine as Jorah tried to explain to her something or another. Naruto really didn't pay much attention to what once knight has to say. Completely ignoring him if he could. He came to stand before his sister and gave her a bow and kneeled.

"Report?" Deanarys asked, pulling back a strain of her silver hair behind her ears.

"Second Sons." Naruto replied; "It would seem the City of Yunkai have employed the misfit company of the Second Sons. A rag tag group of second rate mercenaries who couldn't hold onto a contract longer then they can hold their wine." He stood up and pushed his robe back to flow in the soft wind.

"Can we avoid them?" She asked.

"It would be impossible. They block the main gate into the city." Naruto answered; "While I and Gendry might be able to take out the leaders. It would take a bigger group to clear a clean path." Naruto let out a sigh and rubbed his temple as he tried to think. "My orders?" He asked, looking back at his sister. Deanarys took a moment to think and leaned back in her seat.

"Let us meet with the masters." She said; "And while we are at it. Invite the leaders of the Second Sons." She made a nod and Naruto returned it.

"I'll…see to the invitations." Naruto gave a smirk and pulled his cowl back over his head. He walked out of the tent and looked to his left; "Gendry…lets hunt."

**Later that night**

Naruto and Gendry moved along the shadows of the Second Sons camp. Gendry covered his mouth to mask his breathing. Not having the skill yet to cover his breathing while doing a job. Naruto moved with the ease of a seasoned assassin; walking over passed out drunken mercenaries. They both came to a stop at the sight of a massive tent; inside where three guys all sharing a drink while on was having his fun fucking a whore before them. Openly. Naruto reached for his sides and pulled out his short swords; Gendry drawing his single blade. They gave each other a glace before running towards the tent. Breaking apart on their route.

Naruto walked into the tent from behind, Gendry coming up from the left. They exchange a glance. Gendry more for confirmation on what to do next. Naruto gave a series of hand sign and Gendry did his best to understand them; only to fail it. Naruto listen closely in on the conversation. Rolling his eyes at the derogatory remarks the drunken captains made. Rubbing his head, Naruto sheath both his swords and decided to play it by ear.

"Excuse me guys." He said, stumbling in, scratching the back of his head.

"Who are you?!" Shouted the captains together.

"Easy…I'm your last sight." Naruto said a smirk before vanishing.

Daenarys sat in her tent, fanning herself with her hand as the heat on the Yunkai mountain pass breathed down on her. Standing by her were both Jorah and Barriston, acting as her guards as she waited. She had invited the Wise Masters of Yunkai to have a seat and converse. Mostly she wanted to see what the Wise Master was about, learn more about them and see if they were a threat to her plan on unifying all of Slavers Bay. She looked up to see a palanquin moving towards her, carried by four slaves, behind them were two more each carrying a chest in their hands. She moved herself to sit up and narrow her eyes as they came into view. The Wise Master giving her a bow as he was lowered to ground. He stepped out and sat before Daenarys and offered his hand. The two extra slaves came in to drops the chest and open it to reveal it was filled with gold.

"Gold?" She asked with a raise brow; "You brought me gold?"

"For your ships." The Wise Master replied.

"Ships? Since when do I have ships?" She asked.

"Last I checked, we sold ours to buy for the army." Jorah replied.

"No…the Masters of Yunkai with give you your ships." The Wise Master said; "All we ask I return is that you leave Yunkai, leave Slavers Bay and never return." Daenarys narrowed her eyes.

"No." Daenarys stood up. Her Dragons came around to lay before her. Begging for food. "I will stay here. You can either live in my world, or die." She declared.

"W-what?!"

"You heard me. You can leave now." She said. The Wise master motioned for the slaves to collect his gold. Before they could, the dragons snapped at them.

"The gold stays. You gave it to me remember." She said with a smile.

"Watch yourself pale whore!" The Wise Master yelled; "I will see you head on a spike before long. And then, I'll use your dragons for my fighting pits. I assure you this."

"It would be hard." Naruto said from behind, walking into the tent. "Not having a standing army aside from the small soldiers you have to guard the city. And don't expect the Second Sons to help." He held out his hand, dropping the heads of all three Second Sons Captains onto the floor before the Master; "They are currently in Anarchy over who is going to lead them. Currently, the two thousand army is now down to I believe a couple hundred." The Wise Master let out a gasp at the sight and took a step back into Gendry who brought a knife up to his neck. "I believe my _pale whore _of a sister told you to leave." The wise master stumbled away before running in fear. The slaves trying their best to keep up with him. Naruto turned to look at Daenarys and gave her a nod. "Shall we take the city?"

**Westros: Kings Landing: Den**

Cersei walked through the halls of the Den, listening to the conversation the patrons where having with the girls. While it was a slow evening for the place; she knew it would grow more and heartier as the night waged on. She came around a corner and walked into the open foyer to see the Mother standing behind a counter reading over the ledger and counting the coppers that were coming in slowly. Her attention turned elsewhere in the place, looking upwards to where Narutos office was. She lifted her dress up a little and began walking up the stairs, heading down the halls towards the office space to find Tommen sitting behind the desk writing. She let out a small laugh and walked over to her son to see what he was up to.

"Writing a letter to your sister?" She asked.

"No. Planning." Tommen answered.

"Planning what?" Cersei asked with a raise brow as she looked over his shoulder.

"The Assassination of King Joffery." He answered with a straight face. "And then the people of the kingdom would have to either kneel before my rule or die alongside Joffery in his old world."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you like, review if you want to give me some pointer or advise. Don't review if your going to be an ass and complain.**

**Also...this is in Memory of Hordor. He held the Door. Hold the Door. Hordor.**


	8. Episode VIII: Mischief Managed

**Welcome back people. Here the next installment. As for Season finally. I am STILL pissed off at the High Sparrow. I mean...Hello! She knew something was wrong and what happened? They all were set up in an emerald blaze. Then Tommen jumps. (which by the way will not be happening in my story.) Arya comes back like a true Stark and assassin. Deanarys has the largest fucking military ever. The North is now under Stark rule. And we learn Jon mom. I think Lyanna Stark ran away to be with Rhangar...that's my opinon.**

**So what is to come in Season 7? The battle of the Bitches? Queen Cersei. Lady Sansa Stark. Daenarys Targaryen along with her titles. Hmm?**

**Anyways. Here we go.**

* * *

**Episode VIII: Mischief Managed**

* * *

**Westros: KingsLanding**

The royal family were all supposed to be sitting around a warm feast for a nice well deserved dinner. Everything ranging from smoked sausages, poached chicken, roasted boar and potatoes and more. Joffery sat at the head of the table, smug and already sipping on a chalice of wine. He was waiting for the rest of the members of his family to come together to eat; his patients were growing thin. Tapping his fingers on the hardwood table, he let out a groan and slammed his chalice down on the table. Just as he was about to stand from his seat; the doors came open and his mother walked in. Not too far behind her was his younger brother. They both give a glance before taking a seat. Tywin, his grandfather was next to walk into the room; the Hand of the King sat at the other end of the table facing his grandson and king.

Everything was quiet for the most part. The Lannister family was eating in peace. Neither of them were making a sound other than the occasional slurp from their wine cup or in Tommens case water. The silence was broken when Joffrey decided to ask a question on the current whereabouts of his uncle Jamie. Neither his mother nor grandfather could answer the question. Simply told his that rumor has him traveling through the Riverlands at the moment; which were false as Jamie was still lost somewhere in the north. Still. The silence of the dinner went on once more. Everyone was too much annoyed with the fact that Joffery wanted to eat as a family. Tywin wanted to get back to plotting a way to his kill wayward son. Cersei wanted to see if she could get someone to come through and brighten up the Den a bit more. She was starting to get depressed with all the darken shades of grey, black and red that decorated Naruto's old office. Tyrion wanted to just fuck Shae some more. Tommen on the other hand; was glaring straight down at Joffey. Watching his every move from his seat. He knew that if his plan was going to be a success; he would need to act with speed and swiftness.

Having enough of sitting around bored out of his mind; Tommen stood from his seat and walked off towards his chambers. He planned to retire early for bed and get a good night's rest before he began his torture of his brother. Closing the wooden door behind himself; he stripped out of his cloths until his was in his birthday suit and climbed into his crimson bedding. Making himself comfortable before passing out. But not before finding the company of his cat beside him. Tommen woken rather peacefully from his sleep and got himself dressed without the help of the servants that were assigned to him. Walking down the stairs, practice his dexterity with his right hand; flipping a coin through his knuckles; his other hand was busy scratching he back of his head. He wore a confident smirk on his face he came around a corner to see several of the Kingsguard walking through.

"If anyone ask." He said with a smile; "I'll be in the prayer room in pray. Do not bother me." The Kingsguard gave him a bow and continued on their patrol. Tommen didn't make it far into the hallway when the girlish shriek that could be passed off as howler monkey rang and echoed in the Red Keep. Looking over his shoulder; he flashed a smile as if he was looking into a camera and laughed. Joffery; not a moment later came running down from his room. His face painted with make up; making him appear to be female over male. A ridiculously long wig was somehow glued upon his head. He barked orders as tears seem to appear in his eyes.

"Someone get this thing off my head!" Joffery barked, Cersei running out of her room to see what all of the commotion was about. She looked up to see her eldest son and bit back her tongue to stop herself from laughing at the sight before her.

"Mother!" He cried out; "Look what one of those servants did to me? Their King!"

"Are you sure it was them?" She asked him.

"Im fucking positive!" He let out a groan and stormed off to go find some on to cut the wig off his head.

Tommen walked through the halls, keeping much to himself as most of the servants hardly ever need to assist him. He kept quiet as he slipped himself into the prayer room. Getting down on his knees and clasped his hands before his face. Going through the prayer of the seven gods. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked up to see a figment of his imagination. A casted shadow of what looked to him was a nine tailed fox in place of the Mother. His brow rose as his eyes went wide. Before he could speak, the fox was gone.

Leaving the prayer room, he found himself in the company of many of the ladies in waiting. Being a boy of his age; he couldn't help but to notice certain assets the girls had. He let out a giggle; in which the ladies in waiting shared with him before he slipped away down another hall. He walked out into the open practice area that Naruto had commonly used. Yusaf was already present, shield and spear in hand. Tommen watched the Dornish man go through his forms; fighting invisible enemies with ease. It was something that took Tommen by surprise. He have always seen the man, knew very little of him. But to have some training with the man; Tommen knew he was in due to some hard times in the future. Reaching behind his back, his tiny fingers grasping the dragonbone grips to the daggers that sat behind his back. His eyes narrowed a little, lowering himself down a little to get a good jump. Pouncing onto the male. Tommen pulled the daggers from his back into a reverse grip. The steel blades grinded against the metal shield as Tommen collided with it and bounces off. Landing in the sand with an _umph _Tommen let out a laugh and looked up.

"Your dad tried the same thing against me." Yusaf said; "Still haven't made a good hit against me." Yusaf gave Tommen a smirk and planted the blade of his spear into the sand; extending out his hand to help Tommen back onto his feet.

"One day I will land a blow." Tommen said with such assurance. "So what is today's lesson? Going to teach me how to strike my opponents through the heart? How to disappear into the shadows? Oh…how about making lethal poisons?"

"We'll start with a history lesson." Yusaf walked over to his stuff in a corner and pulled out a small leather tome. "Here read this." Tommen took the tome and looked it over.

"I cant even read the title." He complained.

"It's in an old language forgotten by time. The contents isn't." Tommen opened the book and nodded his head. "It's the history of the League. Your father read it, I've read it. All assassins in the league have read it. Know our history and we can began in more advance training." Tommen gave a nod, then a bow before walking off to read the tome.

**Essos: Yunkai**

Naruto sat on the back of a horse, holding the reigns tightly in his hands as he looked upon the wall of the city. A smirk on his face as he watched the wall slowly start to crumble from the top into a cloud of rubble, dust and stone. Pulling his cowl over his head to shield his eyes from the coming dust storm. Pulling up a mask as well to cover his mouth and nose. The cloud of dust and stone washed over him. Holding his spot the best in the storm; waiting it on out. Once the storm vanished into the distance; he turned the horse and began to ride back to the ridge to meet up with his sister and her company. Coming to a stop, he pulled his cowl down and looked at Daenarys with smirk.

"The wall has fallen." He shouted, "Took a few hours. A couple of well-placed barrels of gaatlok."

"Gaatlok?" Daenarys asked with a raise brow.

"It's an explosive powder that is actually safer then Wildfire. Virtually tasteless, odorless, and does twice the damage of wild fire in a safer environment."

"Oh…is this gaatlok easy to come across?"

"It's a league things. Sorry." Naruto sat and looked out at the marching formations of the Unsullied. "Had to trade in a favor for it."

"So we march upon the city." She said with a smirk; "And then…we take it."

"Pillage or reformation?" Naruto asked.

"Reform. They can live in my world. Or die in their old one." The two of them rode off into the distance. Catching up with the army.

"Meereen is next." Naruto said; "Its will be much harder to take over. Bigger city and all. I doubt they will come peacefully either. We might want to think of a plan while we are here." Daenarys gave him a nod, she too was thinking on how she; well more like how Naruto was going to convince the Great Masters of Meereen to come peacefully if at all.

Riding into Yunkai was simple, the people flooded the streets to see whom have either liberated them or attacked them. Depending on whose point of view you was looking at. To some, the newly arrived Targaryen family was seen as a threat. To others, a messiah coming to save them from a life of servitude. The Unsullied stood between the growing crowd and Daenarys. Acting as shields. Coming into the cities middle, both Naruto and Daenarys was greeted by a sight that was not foreseen. Sitting on a pile of dead city guards, wiping the blood form off the curved blade that was the arakh of the Dothraki. He looked up and gave Daenarys a smirk along with a wink before standing up himself.

"Hello there." He said, his voice suave and smooth. Daenarys blushed at the sound of his voice and Naruto let out a low growl.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, his brow raised as his right hand reached down to his left side to slowly pull out on of his short swords.

"Daario Naharis." He replied back, swinging the sword in his hands. "I've taken care of the city guards for you." Naruto narrowed his eyes and raise a brow. Jumping down from his horse to look at the man closer.

"I don't like you." Naruto stated bluntly; "And I don't like you being before us. Remove yourself."

"Now now Naruto, let's not be too hasty. Let's hear him out; before I have you kill him." Daenarys said to which made Naruto smirk. Naruto pulled out both his short swords and ready himself in case he was good to remove the male from his and his sister's presences. "So tell me why you removed the guards? And why I should not have you killed?"

"Well uh…pretty simple." Daario replied; "I wanted to see the mother of dragons and serve her." Daenarys blushed at the flattery but wasn't quick to buy his reasons. "While I must say, you are prettier in person then the rumors have said." Naruto let out a growl.

"Watch your tongue curr." Naruto threaten; "I am standing here and my sister will not be a conquest of yours."

"Oh…so you are the rumored Targaryen bastard." Daario snapped; "With no dragons. I believe she has the right to speak for herself." Naruto growled once more, before sheathing his swords.

"I'll be securing us a place to rest and plan." He said, walking off as he pulled his cowl over his head.

The day passed over slowly and painfully for Naruto has he had to watch his sister be swoon by a savage that was not work her time nor her love. To share the pain, Jorah was beside him trying his best to keep Naruto from killing the Tyroshi sellsword. Gendry for the most part was sitting in the shade, trying his best to cool off and catch up on studying. He never took into account on all of the different things a member of the League had to know. Add onto what the things that a person of Naruto's level. He was surprised on how well Naruto was able to carrying himself. He was getting the bulk of the information down rather well, and with a few of the Unsullied agreeing to help him train; Gendry was becoming more and more skilled with his set of swords.

Walking down from the middle plaza, the sun sat right on the horizon to cast the city in an ember like glow. Naruto had many of the troops make camp fire and take shelter in some of the abandon buildings as he, Jorah, Selmy, Daenarys and Daario took the Wise Masters pyramid. All sitting at a table, getting ready to eat. The feast was rather small, but it was enough to feed the party. Naruto kept his eyes trained on the Tyroshi male that was trying to seduce his sister. His hands and fingers aching to pull out his swords and strike down the male. The moment was ruined when a League messenger dropped down from the rafters in front of Naruto. Raising a brow; the blond held out his hand to accept the message before sending he messenger off.

"Well, what is it?" Jorah asked, having been familiar with the way the message came.

"The fuck if I know. Let me read it." Naruto replied, looking the scroll over before seeing a wax seal of a black hand. "It's league matters." Naruto answered, standing up from his seat and made his way on out of the hall. He tore the scroll open to read it contents. Scowling more and more as he read further down until he reached the bottom and let out a growl.

"Something wrong master?" Gendry asked walking out into the open.

"Tell Daenarys I'll be leaving at first light." Naruto replied; "I have matters to attend to in Westros it seems." He turned to face his apprentice; "You ride with her. Protect her at all cost. Meereen is easy to take if you know the means. Show of force will work best." Gendry gave a nod before looking back.

"Where will you go?"

"Dorne." Naruto stated, walking back into the pyramid and well on his way on up to his room.

**Westros: Dorne: Sunspear**

A week has passed since Naruto left the party of his sister and made his way on down to the southern point of the Seven Kingdoms. He book passage on a merchant ship that would take him to Dorne. The merchant themselves were a friendly group. Trading spices for wine. Furs for wine. A lot of shit for Dornish wine. But really, that shit is like life in a bottle. Beats the piss water we Americans call beer. Walking the wooden deck, Naruto traded in his robes for lighter, silk cloths to wear. Soft shades of orange and yellow that contrast with the dark wooden ship. To make it better for Naruto, he was able to get hold of a shawl to wear around his head and mask his face. He watched as the waves crashed along the ship before turning head back to look at the captain of the ship.

"Are you going to puke on my ship again?" The Captain asked, Naruto chuckled and gave a no. "Good. You still owe me for all the wine you drank last time."

"Aren't you supposed to be a member of Hanged Man crew?" Naruto pointed out; "A pirate assassin or some shit?"

"I bend the knee to Varric." The captain says; "But I am still a merchant."

"Sure. How long till we reach Dorne?" Naruto asked.

"Another day's way." The Captain answered; "Then we dock. I trade. You fuck half the city and be on your way."

"Sounds like a plan." Naruto crossed his arms; "Thanks for change of clothes by the way."

"Not mention it." The captain walk back to the helm; "I recommend drinking Winters Wine. Its smoother to drink and taste better in the while chilled."

"Noted." Naruto said, looking down at the banister to see said bottle sitting there. Naruto raise a brow as he reached for it. Cold to the touch. Biting the cork off, he took a swig to drink.

Naruto walked through the plaza of Sunspear brazier. Sliding between men and women alike to make his way to the massive spear style fountain. He gazed upon the snake that snaked around the pole and to its bladed tip. He walked around it, taking in its beauty before snapping around to push a spear from his head. Narrowing his eyes, he looked down upon a man clad in white. The man pulled the spear back and gave it a spin to hit Naruto with the butt. Only for Naruto to stop it with his hands. Pulling the spear back into his range, spinning it back around to give a jab back with the blade. The man stepped back to avoid it. His eyes narrowing as Naruto's moved to match.

"There was a point when you would have never lost this spear." Naruto said, knowing who it was in white. "Where is your shield?" The man let out a chuckle and pulled the mask down.

"What brings you into my realm?" The man asked.

"A contract Yusaf." Naruto said.

"In Dorne?" Yusaf asked, pulling his cowl off his head. Naruto reach into his cloths and pulled out the scroll, handing it to his friend. Yusaf took a moment to look it over before raising a brow. "This is? No…why?"

"I don't know. But it's an open contract. Made for anyone." Naruto said, walking back through the brazier. "One made by the league on my daughter." Yusaf gave a nod, scratching his beard to think.

"Have you told the Martells?" Naruto shook his head no; "You know they won't-"

"Some man or woman…hopefully the later. But still some man is going to kill my daughter or rape her. Or both."

"True." Yusaf pulled his cowl back over his head; "I'll check in the record archives I have. I'll figure out who has the contract."

"In the meantime, I'll be visiting my favorite Martell." Naruto turned to look back. "Let's see what the Prince has for me."

**Westros: Kings Landing**

Tommen walked down from the Red Keep, making his way through the streets with very little guards. On his way to the Den to see if he can snag on of his father's book from out of his office. Yes the boy goes to a whore house. Blame him? Not really. I mean it is the only place that belongs to his father and isn't ruined by his older brother. Yet. Anyways, Tommen pushed open the double iron gates before hearing bells go off. Looking over his shoulder, he notice the room that housed the kings' bedroom in the Red Keep was pouring smoke of the window. With a smirk, he walked on up the path towards the brothel and up the stairs into his father's office. He sat behind the desk and looked at the pile of books that littered the area before picking up one. He gave it a look over and sighed, setting it back down before hearing people shout downstairs. With a smirk he leaned back just in time for the doors to come crashing open.

"Prince Tommen you are alright." Said a guard, looking into the office.

"Yes. Why?" Tommen asked.

"Your brothers bedroom was set ablaze." The guard answered.

"_Well duh, I was the one who did it. Dumbass." _Tommen thought; "Oh no...is he alright?" Tommen tried his best to sound concerned.

"He's okay. He'll be staying in one of the guest rooms." Tommen let out a nod and smirk. He knew which room it was.

"I'll be here still. Finishing up some reading." Tommen said with a smile. _"I already took a blade to the bed, chair, tables, and every other wooden thing." _Tommen stood from the seat and walked over to the fireplace. Looking into the fire with a smirk.

**Westros: Dorne**

Naruto walked through the gardens of Sunspear and the estate of the Martell family. Accompany him, much to his displeasure was Prince Oberyn, the younger brother to the Prince of Dorne. Oberyn was escorting the assassin through the gardens. Doing his best to catch up with the male. Oberyn and Naruto met is Essos, at one of the fighting pits. Well more like Naruto saved Oberyn from a sudden death by assassinating his target and Oberyns opponent. Now the two of them are rivals and partners. They came around the corner of the hedges and into what looked to be the middle. Before them was Trystane Martell; youngest son to the Prince of Dorne and Oberyns nephew. And Myrcella Lannister; Naruto's daughter. Naruto rose a brow as Oberyn laughed a little.

"Is he?" Naruto asked. Oberyn nod; "Are they?" Once more a nod; "Is she?"

"They are making out fox." Oberyn said. Naruto let out a sigh and walked forward, Oberyn not too far behind.

Coming up to the pair who were busy sharing a kiss in the gardens. In the most romantic of settings. Flowers in boom. The fountain a crystal clear in color; its soft sound pouring out. It was so very romantic until a sudden sound of a person clearing their throat ruined it. Myrcella turned to look who it was and let out a gasp. Naruto was standing by with a smile, his arms opened for her to run into them for a hug. The two shared a father daughter embrace that could have brought tears to ones eyes.

"Father…w-what are you doing here?" Myrcella asked.

"I came to see how you were doing." Naruto answered; "And to see my little lion again." She smiled up at him.

"Did you bring me a present?" She asked; Naruto often showered her with gift.

"Sadly no." He turned to look at Trystane. "Your Trystane right?"

"Yes my lord." Trystane said with a nod. Naruto walked over to him and looked him over. Taking in his stance, appearance, the way he held himself.

"So you're the one who will be taking my daughters hand." Naruto stroked his chin, his arms crossed. "Why should I let you? What makes you perfect for my daughter? I mean, she is my daughter so I am bias to start. But she is also a Targaryen by my blood. So…she would have to go to the best." Myrcella chuckled a little, watching her father sweat the boy she came to love. "I mean, you're pretty thin. How's your sword arm? Or do you use a spear like your uncle?"

"Naruto stop interrogating my son!" Boomed a voice that was soon followed by a series of coughs. Naruto looked up to see the Prince of Dorne himself.

"Doran Martell." Naruto said; "Please to meet you again." Naruto walked over to the prince and gave a bow. "Are you going to try to convince me to marry your daughter again?"

Doran let out a laugh and a cough before waving his hand no. "Not anymore. I've had enough with Targaryen pretty boys and my family." Naruto raised a brow and nod; "No offense to your brother though."

"None taken." Naruto said before raise a brow as three girls came walking into the gardens and stood by Oberyn. Naruto smirked as he looked at one of them; "Care to introduce us?"

"Oh…Naruto meet my daughters. Obara, Nymeria and Tyene Sand."

"Basta-"

"Yes."

"Oh…well." Naruto walked over and took Tyene's hand, giving it a kiss on the back; "Pleasure to meet you." He gave her a wink and took Nymeria's and Obara to repeat the kiss.

"Come, stay with us Naruto." Doran said; Naruto turned to looked at the male and nod.

"I plan to be around for a week at most." He said; "I have business to do in the city. League business." Naruto walked off towards the castle with his hands firmly clasped behind his back.

When came it washed over Dorne with safe shades of dark blue and purples. The star glinted high above. The Martell family along with Naruto were outside in the gardens feasting, laughing and drinking. Enjoying themselves over all. Myrcella and Trystane we busy talking to each other, stealing a kiss that brought a scowl to Naruto's face each time. Naruto on the other hand had a good distraction in the form of a lovely Dornish Sand by the name of Tyene Sand. She was busy stealing Naruto's attention each chance she could. Wanting him to keep his eyes on her and only here. And of course Naruto gave it to her. The best he could. Considering they sat right next to each other; Naruto had to abuse his rather low sex life mind and play with her for a bit.

"So ever been with a Prince?" He asked her with a smirk on his lips.

"Can't that I have." Tyene answered with a small smile.

"How about a king? A Lannister? A Targaryen?" She gave him a no and smiled back. Looking around to notice that everyone was distracted enough. She stood up and walked towards the castle. Naruto looking at her as she went; seeing her give him a wave to follow him as she pulled a strap off her dress. Looking back, no one seemed to notice she had walked off and took it as a means he could too. But instead he did the more proper way.

"Excuse me, but I'll retire for the night my lord." Naruto said, cleaning his mouth before standing up.

Naruto followed Tyene through the castle, she walked look back every so often to make sure Naruto was till behind her before she removed something else from her dress. Naruto after a moment notice where she was taking him and smirked. It was going to be a great night for Naruto soon. Watching her vanish in the room he was staying in, Naruto looked back to make sure he was still in the clear before walking in. Closing and locking the door behind him.

Tyene was sitting on the edge of Naruto's bed, her leg crossed, right arm out to hold her up. She was topless before him, her olive bosom nice and full. A smirk on her face that told Naruto he was going to have to fight for dominance. Naruto undid his belt and pulled his shirt over his head. She let out a whistle and a clap. Giving him praise before letting out a gasp a Naruto dropped his trousers.

"Y-y-your." She stuttered before feeling herself being pushed back by Naruto's figure onto the bed.

"Big? Well yeah." Naruto whispered before ripping Tyene dress completely off of her. She let out a gasp as the cold hit her naked form before feeling Naruto's mouth and lips kiss along her neck and shoulder. She let out a moan, her back arching into his touch. Naruto reached down between her legs to feel her pussy drip wet. She craved the thought of an older mature cock inside her young, tight little pussy. The fact that it was so wrong to crave something like this only turned her on more. She knew her father would never approve of her choice, and he might just kill the blond that was about to take her on a ride of lust, pleasure and pure primal sex.

Tyene ran her fingers lightly over Naruto's back, giving him goose bumps. His shoulders shook slightly. Naruto could feel his cock throbbing as the Dornish girl touched his back, trying to push the thoughts out of his mind that were telling him to drive it into her little cunt Tyene could feel herself getting wet as Naruto kissed her neck and played with her clit. She thought of him turning around and flipping her on her back and just fucking her.

Naruto didn't think he couldn't take it anymore. His cock was rock solid and there was Tyene, naked under him. Her father, sisters and uncles were not so far away and could hear him and her. It turned him on more than before.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now, Tyene?" He asked her, the look of the wolf in his eyes. She nodded up at him lustfully.

"I want you, too, Daddy." Naruto leaned down and kissed her, grinding his cock against her wet folds. "Daddy?"

"Why not?" She said with a wink. The name made him smirk and he nodded.

"Daddy it is then. Slut." He replied back; "But good. Because I'm going to fuck you now."

He turned her around so she was on top of him. They made out heatedly on the bed before Naruto stood up and dropped her onto her knees. Taking her head forcefully down on his cock.

"Be a good girl and suck your daddy's cock. That's it..." He moaned loudly.

Tyene moved along her Naruto's cock with her masterful tongue. She glided along it, flicking at the head of his thick cock.

"You're a little slut, aren't you? Craving cock like that." Tyene looked up at him with her innocent young eyes and nodded.

"I'm your little slut, Daddy." she said, before continuing to devour his cock. As her head bobbed up and down along his cock, he grabbed her hair at the roots. Feeling him thrust his hips hard to foce his cock deeper into her mouth.

"Yeah...good little slut. Suck on my cock." Naruto moaned; Tyene let out a gag as Naruto's massive cock went into her throat, Gagging her enough for her to spit up precum and spit all over Naruto's cock and balls.

"Lay on the bed, little girl. I'm is going to show you what it feels like to have your little cunt eaten out properly." Tyene obeyed and promptly opened her legs up for him. Naruto buried his face in Tyene's sweet young pussy. He flicked his tongue against her clit and began to suck lightly on it. Tyene gripped the covers of the bed and moaned softly. Naruto plunged a finger inside Tyene to see how tight his cock would be squeezed when he finally fucked her with it. Gods. She still felt as tight as a virgin. His cock throbbed eagerly awaiting the moment when he would finally fuck this girl. He flicked his tongue at her clit making her hips move and making her moan all the more. He could feel her muscles start to contract and knew she wanted to cum.

"Oh no you don't," he said, pulling his finger out of her and move his cock to her tight little hole. "You only get to cum on my cock." He began to move his naked cock over his daughter's slit, playing with her clit with his massive shaft.

"Daddy, I want you to fuck me so badly. I want to feel your cock inside my tight little cunt." Naruto looked up at her and grunted slightly.

"Good little slut. You'll do whatever Daddy tells you, won't you?" Tyene nodded as she looked at his massive cock teasing her pussy. "I'm yours daddy. To fuck whenever you want." He leaned in and kissed her again, shoving his tongue inside her mouth.

"Yes. You are." and he plunged his cock deep inside her, not waiting to go slowly. She moaned loudly as she felt every inch of her daddy enter her pussy.

"Oh god...Daddy...F-f-fuuuuuuuuuck!" she screamed loudly, her voice echoed in the room.

"You like getting fucked by your Daddy, baby girl? You like the feeling of your daddy's cock inside you?" he taunted as he began to pump into her.

"Yes, Daddy! Fuck me harder!"

Naruto began to ram into Tyene. Fucking every inch of her tight pussy. He felt her juices saturating his cock.

"Now I want you to cum for me. Cum all over my cock." Tyene moaned even louder as Naruto ordered her to cum. She felt her muscles tighten and screamed loudly

"OH MY GOD DADDY! I'M CUMMING!"

As Naruto felt the waves of her orgasm on his cock, he couldn't help but spill his load inside her. He pushed harder and deeper into her, filling her up with his juices.

"Good little slut. Take all of my cum." He moaned, his cock spazzing as it shot more and more cum into Tyene's pussy. Tyene fell face first into the bed, panting hard as Naruto fell beside her.

He looked over at her and smiled. Reaching out to brush her cheek with the back of his hand. She fluttered her eyes open a little, still panting from the fucking she just hand and laughed.

"My god…you're a…god." She gasped.

"Yeah…I've been told." Naruto chuckled.

"Am I the most beautiful women you ever seen?" She asked, moving herself so that her head was resting on Naruto's chest.

"One of the few." Naruto answered; "Enough for me to Rhangar you and never look back." Tyene let out a laugh and pulled her closer. His cum still dripping out of her pussy onto the bed in a puddle.

"Oh…and what would my father think?"

"That I'm a horny bastard that had his way with his daughter." They both shared a laugh before hearing something happening outside the door. Naruto sat up and looked around. "Your father must be drunk." Naruto commented before hearing a scream. His eyes went wide as he jumped from the bed, pulling on his trousers on the way to the door.

Myrcella!" Screamed a voice. Naruto pushed open the door to look out.

Seven men dressed in ragged cloths and armor had Myrcella over their shoulders. Myrcella herself barely even clothed. The next second Naruto knew; one of the men was kicked back into the wall. Trystane came out of his room; sword in hand as he plunged it into the mens head. The one that was holding Myrcella took off down the hall. Naruto ran after them only to get stopped by the remaining five.

"Mind explaining how my daughter got kidnapped?" Naruto asked Trystane who in response let out a scoff.

"They caught me by surprise." Trystane answered.

"Really? Better question." Naruto fainted to the left to avoid a set of dagger swipes. "Why was she in your room?"

"Can we not talk about this now?" He asked, cutting off ones hands before catching the daggers. "Here." Naruto caught them and spun them around in his palms before attacking. Taking out two more before the Martell guards came into the hall.

"You take low, I'll go high." Naruto shouted, jumping out through the window onto the roof of another building. Trystane stood unsure with what had just happened before ordering two of the guards to follow him on the way down to the lower floors to chase after the men.

Naruto was doing his best to track the man from above, leaping between the roofs with much skill. Even in the night, his assassin training gave him the advantage over the men. He could see them clearly in the dark and without much issue. He jumped over a massive gap onto the adjutant building, barely missing it. He looked back to see Trystane roaming the streets with guards behind him. Looking forward, he broke into a run to try to catch up with the kidnappers. Leaping down to the lower levels to get into potion to strike. Naruto was mentally cursing himself for not bring his equipment with him. He could really use his phantom blade right about now.

From where he was, he could barely make out what the man was telling his daughter. But he knew before the nights end; the man was going to be dead. He pushed off from the roof and came down onto the street before the man. Standing up tall and held on of the dagger out.

"You know…it is wrong to still a bride form her wed to be." Naruto said, rather cryptically as Trystane came from around a corner.

"I hold that to be true my lord." Trystane said, holding his sword up, all of the Dornish Guards came from all points. "Let the girl go."

"Fuck no." The man snarled; "I am getting top gold for her sweet little ass. And I am going to deliver."

"You're surrounded." Naruto said; "Hardly even odds."

"So?"

"Let the girl go and my father will judge you fairly." Trystane offered.

"No."

"Fairly…listen to the boy." Naruto said; "Because he is the good cop while I am the pissed off father right now."

"Fuck…get away." The man held his sword out and swat it around to get himself some space.

"Drop. My. Daugher." The turned to Naruto and bit his lip. He set Myrcella down on her feet. Said girl ran over to Trystane for a hug as the Dornish guards tackled the man to the floor.

The man was kneeling on the floor, in a dark room. His hands were bonded in rope and chained to a hook in the ground. Naruto was pacing around him, fully clothed this time. Oberyn was standing on the other side. Both men were looking down at the kidnapper; trying to come up with a good idea on why the man would do such a foolish thing. The man wasn't going to talk and Naruto no matter how much he plead and asked. Wasn't allowed to torture the information out of the ma. So Naruto settled for talking to the man. Which as of now has taken a whole week of his time.

"Feel like talking now?" Naruto asked; he was having the man starve during the day. Only being fed at Naruto's choice.

"Piss off." The man spat. Naruto let out a sigh and rubbed his head.

"Just tell us who wanted her?" Oberyn asked.

"No." He said; "I was hired by league."

"No. The contract was sponsored by the league." Naruto pointed out; "I know. I have the contract. So fucking try again."

"Tywin Lannister." The man answered. Only to get kicked in the face.

"Try again." Naruto barked.

"Naruto he won't talk." Oberyn pointed out; "We'll try tomorrow." Naruto looked up and let out a groan. The door to the cell opened and a man in white walked over to Naruto. Handing him something. Naruto looked it over on his way out of the cell before coming to a stop. Without any regards; he grabbed a spear from one of the guards and threw it at the man in the cell. Spearing him through the head.

"I fucking hate Boltons." Naruto muttered, handing Oberyn the letter.

* * *

**Well tell me like it is. Unless you plan to insult my readers. Then piss off. The next chapter should be up by months end. Episode IX: Rain of Castamere.**


	9. Episode IX: Reign of Castamere

**Sorry its took a while. I had issues with my computer, then my laptop. Then I had to move across country. Attend a wedding. Its been a hectic end of my summer. But, I bring to you. The next episode of Scarlett and Gold**

_**I own nothing, like Jon Snow know Nothing**_

* * *

**Episode IX: Rain of Castamere**

* * *

"I really, really fucking hate the Boltons." Naruto stated, storming form the cell that held the now dead prisoner. Oberyn, still holding letter from before followed behind Naruto. Confused mostly over what had just happened. In his mind; he was try to put together on the who and the why. Who would be stupid enough to try and kidnap his friend's daughter and why would they?

Naruto walked into an open forum in which Prince Doran sat talking with the heads of his sworn house. The prince looked up to see Naruto walking in and assumed the worst of things. Doran for all he was worth, never thought he be housing the last of the Targaryen bloodline in his house and for the moment was consulting with his sworn houses on their future in the game of thrones that was going down. It was this moment that Naruto walked in on. He took in who was present and stood back. Awaiting to be acknowledged. Doran gave a nod and Naruto walked on in. He took an open seat and gave a bow before leaning back a bit.

"What brings you into my court?" Doran asked, before letting out a cough.

"Boltons." Naruto asked; "Turns out the Boltons were behind the attempt to kidnap my daughter and your sons soon to be bride." Doran raised a brow before letting out a fit of coughs.

"Why would Roose Bolton do something like this?" He asked Naruto.

"It wasn't Roose." Naruto answered; "His bastard made the contract." Murmurs ran out in the room as everyone tried their best to make with what Naruto just told them.

"And who will you deal with this information?"

"Sadly nothing I can do." Naruto pulled up a seat and slouched a little. "It was a league endorsed contract. I interfered with it which goes against League rules. I'll have to take it back to Na Shaada to have it officially removed. For now, Mrycella will be a target for future attempts."

"And how do you plan on stopping these attacks?" Doran asked.

"Since it's a league sponsored contract." Naruto said before rubbing his chin a little. "It'll have to be terminated by the one who proposed the idea and brought it to the league." Naruto stood up and stretched. "I'll have need of a horse by the way."

"What for?" Asked one of the noble in the room.

"I ride for the Twins at weeks end to attend a wedding. It'll take forever if I walked." Naruto smirked and shifted on his feet. "Besides, Kings Landing does house the records of all league contracts."

The day went on, Naruto kept mostly to himself in the room he was given. Spending most of is time review over a pile of league contracts that were left for him by Yusaf. He was doing his best to catch up with what was happening since he had left Westros. Some were simple petty kills, other were high value contracts that could reshape events in the Seven Kingdoms. Looking over to the stain glass window to his room. He narrow his eyes as he tried his best to think of why a Bolton Bastard would want his daughter. He was keen to ask the boy himself when he was in the North. But the odds of Naruto asking were slim as he would have a better chance at killing the boy.

He was brought out from his thoughts when the door to his room opened and Tyene walked on in. She had a small smile on her face as she walked over to the bed and crawled onto it. Spreading her legs a little as she laid her head down onto the pillow, looking at Naruto as he looked back at her. She moved her hips a little as she watched the blond stare at her. She couldn't help but to love how he was watching her. It was enticing to her and more of a turn on. She rolled onto her back and pulled her dress up a little, revealing her clean shaved neither lips and her perky c cup olive tits to him.

"Come here." Naruto said, with a wave of his finger. He leaned back against the wall and watched as the Dornish girl came crawling over to him. She came to a stop right before his crotch, looking up at him as he looked down at her. She sat back on her knees and reached out with both of her hands. Running her palms along the growing bulge in Naruto's trousers.

"Is this for me my dragon?" She asked, playing with the bulge to see Naruto squirm a little.

"Yes it is." Naruto replied. He watched as Tyene got closer to give a lick along the bulge; a gasp left his mouth and his head fell back.

"Can I have it?" She asked back, wondering if Naruto would dominate her again. Naruto weighed the option in his head before shaking his head no. "Aww…why not?" She pressed her face against the side of his bulge.

"You have to earn it." Naruto replied, looking down to see Tyene pulling on the draw strings to his trousers with her teeth. "Well you are well on your way to it." Tyene let out a small giggle and let the string fall from her mouth. She sat back on her knees once more with her hands in her lap with a small sultry pout.

"Come on, finish the job." He said to her and Tyene could only smile as she moved back to pull Naruto's trousers down to his ankles. Reaching out with her tongue to pull his growing and hardening member into her mouth. Naruto let out a gasp and a moan. Feeling himself grow inside Tyene's mouth to his full harden length. Choking her a little in the process. He reached out to grab a fist full of her hair, moving and rolling his hips slowly as Tyene worked her mouth around his shaft. Soaking it with her spit and saliva.

Tyene pulled off with a gasp, panting a little before looking up at Naruto. Her eyes heavy a little as streams of spit worked its way down to her chin. She felt Naruto's hands on both sides of her head and before she could say anything, she was choking on his shaft once more. She gagged and choked, feeling Naruto hit the back of her throat. Pulling off once more, a mixture of pre cum and spit was the only thing linked her lips to the tip of his cock.

"Spit." Naruto demanded, holding his hand out before her mouth. Tyene obeyed and gave Naruto a good spit to his palm, only for her to feel him slap her face with it. "Good girl." Naruto said, before pulling her head back over his cock. Choking her in the process and making her deep throat him. He pant and gasped, watching her eyes go wide as she tried to accept the fate that was before her.

Tyene coughed out as Naruto withdrew himself from her mouth. She looked up at him, pre cum and spit dripping from off her chin onto her lap as she watch Naruto leak pre cum from the tip of his shaft. She let out a moan and held her head back; watching as Naruto seemed the rip her dress from off her shoulders. She knew this was going to be a fun afternoon for the both of them.

After spending close to a week in Dorne, and enjoying several long and pleasurable hours with Prince Oberyn bastard daughter. Naruto decide it was time to set out to attend a wedding. Well hopefully, if he was able to get across the Crownlands unnoticed into the Riverlands. With his status being banished and exiled from the Seven Kingdoms; Naruto was pushing his luck with coming to Dorne. But since he was close friends with the Princes and their families; he knew he was safe. Walking out of the Martell estate as it was more of a large house then an actual castle in his opinion. Naruto was greeted by two members of the league and league breed horses. The two members gave a bow in respect, before stand back up. Awaiting for Naruto to address him. Naruto walked out the two of them, before looking back to see Oberyn walking out with a look of curiosity upon his face.

"I've never seen them before." Oberyn stated; "All my time acting as Yusaf's second. I've never seen horses like those."

"Their Shadow's." Naruto answered, climbing up to mount one; "They're league special bred horses. Can ride for days without rest, survive in the harsh climates. Only a few are ever breed to meet the league standards. Which is why they are hard to find and come across." Giving a tug on the reigns, the horse turned around. "Oh…if your daughter happens to be pregnant…remember it was her choice." Naruto gave a two finger salute and road out of the estate into the city. Not so far off behind him, the two members followed.

**Kingslanding: Red Keep**

The doors to the throne room came crashing open. Cersei stormed in, a look of anger on her face she glazed down to her eldest child. She pushed her way through the crowd of people towards the throne. Tywin, who was standing nearby straighten up when his daughter came storming into the room. He raised a brow as he couldn't make out what she was planning on doing. Joffery on the other hand sat up a bit before standing.

"Mother?" He spoke, loudly.

"What the fuck is this bullshit!" Cersei roared; "You had The Den sacked!"

"Of course." Joffery replied, not noticing the look on Tywins face as he looked over to his grandson.

"Why?!"

"It is stain on my city." Joffery answered; "A stain that has to be removed for something new to grow. I plan on turning the place into somewhere all the common people can…just go away to." Joffery said with a bit of disgust in his voice.

"Then you failed to realize what that place is." Tywin spoke. Letting out a sigh.

"I fail to realize nothing. I am the King. As king, I'll do as I please." Joffery proclaimed. "Now…Ser Marrion, take my mother to her quarters." Two members of the King Guards went to approached Cersei, only to stop when Tommen appeared in front of them.

"Move boy!" One of them spoke.

"You will not demand me to move." Tommen said back; "You will move and you will stand away from my mother." Tommen reached behind his back gripping the dragon bone hilts to Naruto's daggers. Ser Marrion and rest of the Kings Guard that was in the room reached for the sword, drawing them slowly. "It seems to fail to realize who I am, let alone what the Den is." Tommen said, taking the daggers out and gave them a spin. "I am Prince Tommen Baratheon, your king's brother. While I doubt the king cares much for me; my father does. As for the Den? Its property of the League of Shadows. Which means, the two hundred acres of land it sits on does not belong to Westros or Kings landing. As such, if you do decide to destroy The Den. The league will take it as an act of War." Tommen turned back to look at his mother. "And I doubt you can afford another war. Let alone the back lash of a international and diplomatic incident."

"I am king. This is _MY _city! I WILL DO AS I PLEASE!" Joffery roared. "Guards, remove my brother and mother. And bring me those daggers!" The guards stood there, looking at each other before looking back at Tywin who was shaking his head no.

"Mother…lets go." Tommen said, walking back towards Cersei. "I believe we over stayed out welcome here."

Naruto rode well into the night and day for a little over a week. His two guards were keeping up rather well as they crossed the boarders of Dorne and the Stormands. He looked up to see the sun was coming down again for the eighth night. Letting out a sigh, he pulled the reigned to break right on the road. He looked back to see his guards were still following as silent as ever. Naruto knew it was going to take longer to ride into the Crownlands and cross them. He had to do his best to slip pass through without being seen. Then he has to travel through the Riverlands. He figured her could make a stop in Riverrun for the night and rest up before traveling to The Twins to attend a wedding.

Slowing down a bit to think and nodded his head. He was going to have to stop in Kingslanding. Which was going to fucking suck for him. With a groan he leaned back on his horse and mulled over his thoughts. Keeping the ride steady as possible, noticing his two guards riding beside him. He was trying to come up with a reason not to go to Kingslanding. But each time, he came down to the same result. He needed to go to Kingslanding. Looking up once more, seeing the summer stars start to come out along with the bright glow of the moon. He was going to be in for an adventure of his life soon.

**Kingslanding: The Den**

Gossip, moans, and yelling could be heard from the steps of the Kingslanding Den. Along with the sweet smells of fresh bread, pies and fruit. The sour scent of fish, and the iron from blood of dead animals. This was a side of the Den that not many people have seen. The side that was often over looked due to the pleasure house before it. The Den was more than just your average brothel. It was a city within the city. It had a tavern, an inn, a market, a small dock for three ships and of course the Brothel. It's was hard to get a permit to set up shop in the market, to dock in the docks. But for those who do, often left with more gold then they could imagine.

Cersei walked down the scarlet and gold canopy that covered the halls of the Dens market from the sun. Her head was up high as she looked around. She never took the time to visit this side of the place; she only ever been to the main building that housed the brothel and Naruto's office. She came to a stop, noticing the craftsmanship that went into the place. It was no wonder Naruto spent most of his time here. She turned her head around, watching as a four armed assassins ran towards the direction of the gates. It's been over a week since Joffery ordered the sacking of the Den. To which the League responded with a small and by small she means a battalion of assassins to guard and watch over their investment. They were everywhere, in the shadows, in the lights, behind the corners. It put her on edge due to the fact she could never tell who was a member and who was not. She picked up her dress and hurried to follow them. Coming through the arch way into the garden and the massive fountain to see the Assassins kneeling. All of the Assassins were kneeling. She never seen them do that before since she took over. She looked around before heading towards the doors and into the main building of the Den. Everyone was gossiping, no sales where happening and no fucking. She looked up, towards her brother's office and made her way there.

Naruto was inside the vault of the Den. Walking around the center and looked over the weapons that were present. He was in a bit of a bind as he knew he was spotted riding through the city. He groan and gasped, tossing daggers and swords off to the side. He was not happy. Where could it be? He wondered. He knew he has left them somewhere. While he would take anything in here with him. He wanted is daggers. Slamming his fist on the marble table in the room. He looked over towards the fireplace opening to see shadows coming off the walls. Someone was in his office. Walking out, ducking not to hit his head; his eyes went wide. And before he could do much anything. His mouth was occupied and hands busy.

Cersei had walked into Naruto's office. Finding that the fireplace had moved. She has never seen it move, let alone knew it could move. The wildfire was still burning, casting the room in a green glow. Wait. Wildfire? When she left the office earlier in the day it was cleaned. Walking over towards the desk, she reached down under and pulled out a short sword. She wasn't nothing like her twin or her younger brother; but she could hold her own against a common thief. Then the unexpected happened. Naruto walked out from the hole in the fireplace. Before she knew it, she had threw herself at him. Locking her lips with hands and took his hands to hold her. She stumbled back, her rear hitting he edge of Naruto's desk as Naruto reached down to cup her ass. Lifting her up a little and setting her down on top of it.

"I missed that." Cersei mumbled, breaking the kiss to look into her younger brothers glowing blue eyes.

"It's been five months and the first thing you say to me is your miss my kisses?" Naruto chuckled, only to feel Cersei hit his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Cersei said, noticing Naruto was between her legs; "Wanna be quick?" Naruto looked down and smiled a little; "Come on, no one is going to notice…much." Naruto let out a laugh and step backed.

"Can't…sorry." He said with a sad tone. He turned and walked back into the vault, looking around some more. "I have a wedding to attend and if I remember correctly. I am exiled from the city." Naruto looked up on the shelves at the weapons mounted. Cersei walked on in, letting out a gasp at the sight of everything inside it. This was the first time she actually…well more like learned about the vault in the room. Naruto pulled off his cloak and robe. Standing only in his loose fitting pants. He walked around the middle column some more. "Any clue where my daggers are?" He asked.

"Tommen been holding them." Cersei said back, looking around the place herself.

"You let our son hold a lethal weapon?" Naruto asked back, opening a wooden wardrobe. "Why?"

"He's taken a liking to your daggers." Cersei answered. Naruto nodded, looking at everything in the wardrobe before smirking. Pulling out a mess chain shirt, pulling it over his head and fetched a black heavy wool robe. Pulling his arms through the sleeves, he came back around and pulled down a set of belts from off a hook.

"Not going to ask?"

"About?"

"You know…"

"Is it yours?" She asked with a raise brow.

"Hell no…" Naruto laughed pulling out a set of short swords from one of the sword cases. "It's for the St-"

"Stark boy?" Cersei asked and answered. Naruto gave a nod putting the swords back and walked over to one of the shelves. He picked up one of the bracers and gave them a look. "Where is our son?"

"Training. With your Dornish friend."

"Oh joy." Naruto said sarcastically pulling on two of the assassin hidden blades and pulled his sleeves back down. "YUSAF!" He shouted and from out of the shadows the man stepped out. Tommen right behind him.

"Thief." Yusaf said.

"King." Naruto replied. Naruto walked over to his son and kneeled. "My daggers?" He asked, holding his hand out. Tommen gave him a look over and scoffed, walking off.

"Not happening." Tommen said.

"And why not?" Naruto asked back.

"Oh…I don't know. You left me and mother."

"Like I had a choice."

"We all have a choice…you just can't accept that you have to defy some people to have yours." Naruto raised a brow and walked after his son.

"And I have a choice as your father to stop you." Naruto said, watching Tommen open the door only to find it blocked by four assassins. "Give me the daggers." Tommen let out a sigh and reached behind his back, pulling out the daggers and handed them over. "Thank you." Naruto walked back towards the Vault and pulled down the tattered Targaryen banner. "No more assassin training." He said to Tommen. "No more training him." He said to Yusaf; "And you...keep being the sexy MILF you are." He told his sister before vanishing in front of them.

**Westros: Riverlands**

A week went by since Naruto was at Kingslanding. Leaving as quickly as he came in; he left little trace of his visit in the city, but everyone knew he was at the Den. It irritated Joffery so much, and Joffery couldn't do much as Tywin held him on a very sharp leash when it came to the Assassin safe house. Naruto was riding north through the Riverlands, making his way towards the Twins, home to House Frey. Trailing behind him, were more than just to two assassins from Dorne. There were now a small squad of Assassins dressed in black riding behind him. A decent number of twenty-four. One was holding the tattered Targaryen banner in their hands. Naruto was sure that he was going to be in for a surprise once he got to the Twins. But he had to keep up his rather diplomatic attitude.

He came over a hillside and stopped on his horse. He looked down at the Bridge castle that was the Twins. One side was clear countryside land, the other was a covered for a good mile out with Stark men and Bannermen. He leaned down a little and let out a sigh. Trying his best to calculate how he was going to get Roose Bolton alone to talk to and not draw attention to himself. He held up his hand as two riders came to stand next to him. Naruto relayed a few orders before giving his horse a kick and rode down the hill towards the castle. While it wasn't a massive progression on his part. Naruto was keeping his appearance close to the chest. Coming down and around a bend to ride on into the open fenced area that was filled with Stark Bannermen. He noticed all the looks that the soldiers were giving him pulling his horse along the route that lead up towards the bridge style castle.

Walder Frey, Lord of the Twins. A man who was rumored to have wed over a hundred women and have more daughters then he would like. He sat high upon his seat in his meeting room. Before him was Lord Rob Stark, his wife, Catlyn Stark and all the other lords that were under the Stark House Oath and Call. Rob was busy trying his best not to sound like a complete ass and apologize to the lord of whose house he was standing inside of. He was sworn to oath to marry on of the Frey's daughters; but when the time came to take the oath. He got weak knees and well found his cock buried in another girl. Who in the end he ended up marrying. So now; in the wake of the war that he was waging against the Lannister family and army. He needed more troops and soldiers to fight the war. So he was busy begging the best he could to make his statement and claim for more troops.

"So let me get this straight." Lord Walder said, leaning in a bit more. "You are up to your neck in blond haired shits and you need my men to fight this war for you?"

"Yes my lord." Rob answered, nodding his head. "And I am sorry for breaking my vows."

"Oh…you don't have to tell me that. You were suppose make one of my daughters the next queen of the north." Rob gave another nod; "But you look to not be in the mood for wasting time. Your men can pitch in the yards and I have a few spare rooms for your party. At least one of my daughters will be getting married tonight." He said with a smile before hearing something crash and bang outside the double doors. Soon the doors were kicked open and Naruto came walking in.

"You invite me to your fucking castle only to be fucking attacked!" Naruto roared, pushing one of the Frey guards down onto his ass. "Explain to me now before I actually lose my shit."

"Naruto why are you here?" Rob asked looking back at the blond assassin.

"I was invited." Naruto answered, walking to stand by the Stark boy. "While I enjoy the pleasant welcome. I have matters to attend to and it would seem like someone here is looking to earn my favor." Naruto fixed himself the best he could before looking over at Catlyn. "I'll be back for the wedding and the feast. I presume I have a room?"

"I will have a room made up for you." Walder stated; "Is it only you or do you have anyone else in your party?" Naruto gave a no, dusting off his robes, cloak and cloths.

**Westros: KingsLanding**

The sounds of objects crashing upon the floor, followed soon by shouted of vulgar words. Glass shattered across the floor as several gold cloaks came running down through the streets and alley ways. They came storming, swords drawn and spears ready to stop whatever disturbance was being made. To their surprise, they find the young prince of the seven kingdoms on his back. Blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Standing and towering over the prince was a man wearing a mixture of maroon and black robes. A pastel mask over his face. A glint of light reflected over a two inch width, long valaryian steel hidden blade.

Tommen rubbed his jaw with the back of his hand to clean off the blood from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at the male towering over him and turned his head to the side. Spitting out some blood and pushed himself back to his feet. Dusting off his cloths and ripped the tattered remains of his jacket off.

"Get back." Tommen ordered looking directly at the masked man; "I can handle this myself."

"You sure my young lord?" The gold cloaks captain asked.

"I am." Tommen and reached behind his back. His eyes went wide before ducking down to avoid a quick jab from the masked man. "Mind telling me who you are?" He asked, rolling to his left to avoid a heel kick. "Not a talker? Huh?" Standing up in time to push the man's arm away. "Judging from your attire, you're an assassin." Tommen jumped up over the man to land behind him. "And from the hidden blade…it's a high members blade. Master Assassin?" The man stopped his movements and stood still. Tommen could see it, but could tell that the man was looking him over once more. Tommen relaxed and flexed his shoulder a bit before kicking some dust up.

"I am a Master Assassin." The man said before retracting the blade into his sleeves. "I am Amon. Native of Meereen."

"What is a man from Essos doing out here then?" Tommen asked, noticing that a crowd was starting to grow around the two of them.

"A contract." Amon said, reaching behind him back to produce a scroll of parchment and tossed it over to Tommen to catch. Raising a brow, Tommen undo the scroll to give it a read over before looking back up.

"You're joking." Tommen asked, a scowl on his face. Amon gave a no. "Do they not know who the hell my father is!?" He barked.

**Westros: The Twins**

The bridge castle was lively with a party as men were getting drunk off of mead and wine. Music played loudly inside as the solders sung drunkenly outside. Naruto sat at a table on his lonesome for the most part. Wearing an all-black assassin robe with a crimson Targaryen sigil pinned onto his chest. He was tapping his fingers along the wooden table, looking around carefully as servants walked around dropping off food to the people around him. He raised a brow when he hear the sound of a chair scrapping along the wood floor. Turning his head in time to see Caitlyn Stark taking a seat next to him. Naruto gave her a small smile and a nod to which she returned.

Naruto raised his chalice and Caitlyn did the same for them to toast. Naruto turned his head to see Roose Bolton coming over to sit by them. His turn turned into a scowl as the Bolton lord took his seat. While Naruto knew Roose had nothing to do with the attack on his daughter that did not mean that Naruto was not suspicious of the male lord. Roose was the first to speak and greet the two of them as he took his seat.

"It's a festive night right?" He asked with a smile. Naruto gave a nod and took a sip from his cup.

"Festive indeed." Naruto replied; "I heard her took a Frey for a bride."

"Why yes. Walder offer me her weight in silver. So I have a fat young bride." He said with a smile as Caitlyn let out a scoff of disgust. "And she made me all the richer."

"Bummer." Naruto replied; "I rather work for my fortune then marry into it. Then again I am a master assassin and heir to two of the wealthiest house known. Even if my father won't admit it. So I applaud you on your marriage."

"Why did all that sound like sarcasm and an insult?"

"It possibly was." Naruto looked up to see Edmund Tully eating berries from his wife's hand. "Please tell me he's not falling for that sweet act?"

"Why?" Caitlyn asked; "She seems sweet and innocent."

"She's not." Naruto answered; "I remember seeing her give head to a guard during my last trip here. AS a matter of fact, she was in the middle of a circle." Naruto let out a small laugh in which Roose joined in on. "Translation."

"Dear god. She's a whore."

"Bingo." Naruto laughed as a servant came by to pour him some more wine.

The rest of the party went on fairly well. Some people got up and danced around in circles, some sang songs of honor and war. Naruto made a few comments and insults on people. It was a well going party that seemed to be marked in the history pages. Edmund Tully was acting like a man form what Naruto could make out; was enjoying himself. Even Rob was having a good time trying to explain to his spouse how thing were in the North worked. Naruto let out a sigh as the night was starting to draw to a close. Many of the guest were starting to sit around and gossip with one another.

Rob stood up from his seat, everyone cheering for him aloud as he smiled and boasted around. He turned to look at Walder Frey who was sitting high at his family table and gave him his wide grin.

"What is a Wedding without a bedding?" He shouted as the room erupted in cheers. Naruto looked around a bit more. His eyes narrowing as he was getting a chill down his spine. It was the same chilling feeling he got back when King Robert was killed. Calming himself down he looked around to see Rob boast some more before speaking aloud. "So let's bed them." Edmund much to his own pleasure was being pushed and shoved by some of the servants. Slowly getting undressed by them as his newly wedded wife was scared out of her mind when she as hoisted up into the air. Naruto joined in on the fun and clapping as Roose looked over at Caitlyn with a smile.

"You don't approve? Surely Lord Stark did the same?" He asked.

"Heavens no." Caitlyn said and explain. "Ned said it wouldn't be befitting to break a man's nose on our wedding day."

"I agree. Sadly I wouldn't break a nose." Naruto pitched; "The hall would run red with blood." Roose gave a nod and shifted around in his seat. That was when Naruto heard it. The shifting of chain mail under Lord Boltons cloths. His eyes went around and notice that a lot of the Frey men were armed. He turned his attention back to the front, Walder was sitting on his chair with a smirk on his face. His eyes trailed behind Edmund who was all too happy with his foreplay to notice what was happening.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Naruto muttered.

"Why Naruto?"

"I just do…" The doors to the feast hall closed with a silent slam. The setting settled down and it was eerily quiet for a moment. Naruto stood from his seat, Caitlyn following him in suit. His eyes looked around, his mind working on overdrive as he tried to figure out what was happening around him. Then he heard it. He knew the song, oh he knew it. It was the same song he sang to piss people off. The same song he sang on his court day. The same song he hummed when he was walking the halls of the Red Keep behind his eldest brother. The same song that told him all his needed to know.

"Rob!" He shouted, turning in time to catch a crossbow bolt that was aimed to the back of his head. Rob was not lucky and neither was his spouse. Black Walder came up behind her and stabbed her with a knife, panic ran through her as she screamed. Watching herself get murdered along with her unborn child. The room erupted in violence as Stark, Tully, Karrstark, Umber and the other houses sworn under the Stark Banner fought against Frey men. Naruto pushed Caitlyn back, swinging his leg around to kick the side of Roose Boltons head. He looked up, seeing Rob push his way through the fighting mess, taking a few blows himself.

"Damn it Frey!" Naruto roared, kicking the table he was at up to take the bulk of the crossbow fire that was coming down. "What is the fucking meaning of this?"

"Simple. Removing a threat. I followed behind a bunch of dead fish for all of my life." Walder stated; "It is time for a new house to rule the RiverLands." Naruto pushed aside a person and lean back to avoid a sword swipe that would have removed his head.

"Watch it Bolton!" Naruto said, pushing the man back.

"Sorry…but a man has to do what he needs to do." Roose said, getting back to his feet to assault and attack Naruto.

Caitlyn Stark could only watch in horror as the massacre that was happening at the Twins. She covered her mouth in horror as she had to watch her daughter in law bleed out on the floor. Her son fend off attackers and get injured. She turned her head to see Naruto pull his daggers from the back of some one's head. Her eyes moved to see so many innocent getting slaughtered at the mercy of a single man's ambition. They then settle down upon her son as he fought his way towards her. She could barely make out the words that were coming from his mouth before she felt his figure and form pushed up against her as the two of them fell to the floor.

"Why?" She whisper, it was all she could muster up to say before she noticed the wet feeling of blood staining her cloths. "Rob look at me." She said, holding her child's face in her hands. "Rob?" Tears began to form from her eyes as they dart towards Walder.

"I'm okay." Rob said, standing back up before letting out a grunt of pain as an arrow embedded itself into his back. "Just a flesh wound."

"No. This wasn't supposed to happen." Caitlyn said, worry began to settle on her face as her notice Naruto was standing next to them. The doors to the meadhall were pushed open as the assassins that Naruto brought with him went into battle. Striking down most of the Frey men.

"Naruto get my mother out of here." Rob said, his eyes shaded and blocked by his hair. Naruto snapped his head around to look at the young wolf with a look of confusion.

"No." Naruto answered. "You get your mother out of here." Naruto stated.

"Just do it." Rob looked over his shoulder at the blond assassin. "We may not see eye to eye. But you're the only one who I can truly trust in this instance. Get my mother out of here." Naruto raised a brow and nodded. Sheathing his daggers behind his back and took Caitlyns hand.

"Rob no!" Caitlyn shouted, in the masses of slaughter.

"Mum go! Just go!" Rob shouted back. Caitlyn felt the tug on her arm and looked over at Naruto. "Return back to Bran and Rickon! They need you more then me!" Caitlyn broke free from Naruto's grasp and took her sons cheek. Tears coming from her eyes as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Give them hell." She whispered to him before she ran back to Naruto.

"God speed." Rob said before turning back to look at Walder. He let out a roar. His roar was loud and proud. It rang out in the hall as Frey and Bolton men attacked him. Loud and strong. The howl of a wolf.

Naruto pulled Caitlyn down through the halls of the Twins. Using only close quarter combat to disarm and neutralize the opposition that was before him. Given that he could not leave Caitlyn alone to use his daggers; he resorted to his fist, knees, feet and the walls around him. His job was simple. Keep the Stark Matriarch alive long enough to reach Winterfell. He could only hope that they could make it that far north. While Naruto wasn't all that sure they he could get the lady that far north. He was already plotting a contingence plans on where to take her. That was to include Riverrun, the Erye, Kings Landing and even taking across the Narrow with him to Meereen. With a sigh, they came around a corner to see Roose Bolton standing in their path. His sword was already drawn and stain crimson. Naruto locked eyes with the elder man and raised a brow as Roose took a step to the side.

"Why do you not fight?" Naruto asked.

"While I would love to kill the man who killed my father. I do hold you at high esteem and with respect." Roose answered. "And I really don't want to get on the bad side of the League."

"So why make a contract on my Daughter?"

"Naruto, there are event that are happening that have been destined to happen." Roose answered; "I made no contract."

"Your bastard did."

"Then he will be dealt with." Roose turned his head to see shadows from the torch light upon the stone walls. "But in the meantime, I advise you to leave. You have more to do before your time is to come to an end. Even if you do not see it."

"Roose Bolton. Why?" Caitlyn asked, confused beyond relief and unsure who to actually trust in this situation.

"Gold." His answer was simple, yet it spoke volumes. Naruto let out a small laugh.

"You earned yourself a few days." Naruto said; "Then I will return and end your house all together." Rose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort knew that before summer was over; he will be dead and that Naruto will keep to his word. He gave the two a nod and walked towards the shadows to stall the pursuers for time.

**Westros: River Lands**

Night was long for Naruto and Caitlyn. Having been running for felt like hours, the two of them came to stop at an Inn. Naruto having set up the room for himself under the pretense of using his long lost family name. He gave Caitlyn the straw bed while he sat on the window seal, looking out into moon lite sky. His eyes were in an ever changing colour battle between his deep pools of blue to fiery red, mixing up into light shades of purple and even turning gold. He shook his head and blinked a few times before his eyes settled back into the deep pools of blue. He looked over his shoulder to see a mass of crimson mist form and Kurama stepping out the demonic fox shock itself clean of mist and fell onto its stomach.

"Been a while." Naruto said.

"Sure has." Kurama answered, using its front paw to scratch the side of its face.

"Hows the family?"

"Annoying. Try being the oldest of nine and having to listen to them all complain." Kurama let out a snort; "Other than that. It's been good." Naruto let out a laugh and looked over to Caitlyns sleeping figure.

"Well everything here hasn't been all that good."

"I know. Remember I'm a figment of your imagination and live inside of your head." Kurama got up onto its legs to stretch; "Hows the gift?"

"Fucking sucks. Painful and sucks." Kurama broke into laughter a little. "Bones growing in, and then vanishing. Along with bone repositioning. Then for it all too just vanish like it was nothing." Naruto complained. "It sucks. Should've have asked for immortality or something." Kurama gave a nod and walked a around a little.

"Too late now." Kurama turn its head to look at the door as it came open and a lone Assassin stood in the frame. "It seems you have business to do." Naruto gave a nod as Kurama faded away.

Naruto pulled over his clean white assassin robe over his tunic and fasten his hidden blades into place. He slide his daggers behind his back and walked over to Caitlyn, giving her a kiss on the forehead to see her smile a little before he left their shared room. Heading down the stairs of the Inn, Naruto walked outside into the cool air and looked around. Pulling his cowl over his head and climbed onto a horse and gave it a kick. Riding north towards the Twins. The ride was bumpy and Naruto eyes harden over as from his flanks came other assassins in the area. What was a single white dot from the sky grew into a decent size mass.

Walder Frey sat on his seat, watching his daughter's clean blood off the floors. He was chuckling as he tipped back a glass of wine. Roose was sitting at a table, cleaning off his blade. Listening to the old man boast about his conquest. Neither of them heard the commotion that was happening outside the caste. They both turned to look at the doors as they came flying open. Naruto walked in, dragging a Frey man by the collar of his armor. His eyes shield by the shadow of his cowl. Walder stood up from his seat as Roose eyes went wide in fear.

"What are you doing back here boy!" Walder barked. Naruto said nothing as an aura of silver seemed too expelled off him. Roose knew better than to talk and made a run for the back door. "Are you deaf!?" Naruto looked up and jumped. Making Walder Frey scream in fear…

**Two Days Later**

Naruto was asleep under a tree, peacefully as he could be. After traveling to the Twins, and taking care of the Frey problem. He returned back to the Inn in time to see Caitlyn wake up. The two packed up and headed south instead of north. They came to agreement that the best course of action was to travel to her sisters as that would be the best bet of safety. The ride was pretty simple and slow. Most people who they came across had no clue who they were, and those who did; ran away in fear after seeing Naruto. Caitlyn questioned on why they did that; but Naruto never gave her an answered that she had liked. So instead, she asked about his personal life. Namely the issue of his new title and name.

Naruto woke up to Caitlyn shaking him awake. He stretched and looked around to notice the sun was barely coming over the gassy hills. He pulled his cowl off his head and let out a loud yawn and looked up at Caitlyn. He gave her a stoic look and jumped onto his feet. Walking over to his horse and ready the saddle. Naruto wasn't the happiest person as Caitlyn gave up on asking about why people were afraid of him and starting questioning his family. With a sigh, he jumped onto the horse and looked around once more to see Caitlyn do the same thing.

"What?" He asked, sounding a bit rude.

"Did they know?" She asked. Naruto know what the question was and did not want to answer as it would cause more problems.

"Not answering that one." He answered, pulling the horse around to ride off. Caitlyn not so far behind him.

* * *

**There you have it. The Red Wedding. If you want to know what Naruto did when he went back. You'll have to guess. HAHAHA!**

**Next on SOSAG: To Catch a Murderer.**


	10. Author NoteCommercial Break

**Author Note**

Hello all my readers. I hope everyone had a good Christmas, and for those who don't celebrate it. I hope you had a good holidays. As for this story. I am still working on how to interconnect everything for the big and final chapter. Yes this will be the last chapter. Sorry for those who were looking for a long term story. But like I like to end it with ten chapters. Now, while this is the end to this one. Does not mean I won't make a Sequel…I mean. I still have to do everything after the purple wedding, the battle of the bastards, the war upon the wall…and stuff. So do look for another season in the future.

My only problem is lack of muse. So do fret with me for a little while longer. I do have some things to work out and while I am focus on this last chapter; I am working on how to start the next one. I will let you all know that there will be a time skip of a year or two between the last chapter and the first chapter of the new season.


End file.
